Pacar Sewaan
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [Update chapter 6] [NCT] Karena berbagai alasan, Taeyong harus menyewa pacar selama satu hari untuk pergi ke pesta dansa akhir tahun sekolahnya. Taeyong pikir semuanya berjalan lancar. Siapa yang mengira, takdir ingin bermain-main dengan perasaanya! [Jaehyun X Taeyong] [jaeyong] Older!Jaehyun. Main Jaeyong, sides johnten / tenny, yusol
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _ **Pesta dansa akhir tahun**_. Empat kata yang sangat mengerikan bagi Lee Taeyong!

Kenapa?

Pertama, Taeyong benci dansa! Oke, ia memang suka _modern dance_ , tapi ia benar-benar payah dalam dansa klasik, apalagi _waltz_! Yuta dan Ten, kedua sahabat terbaiknya, sudah menyerah sejak jauh-jauh hari membantu mengajarinya, terlalu kesal karena Taeyong begitu payah dalam menari berpasangan.

"Sialan, Lee! Kakiku bengkak!" Ten terisak pelan setelah Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menginjak kaki Ten selama latihan dansa.

"Kau mau mencekikku hingga mati, hah?! Masa kau memeluk pasangan dansa mu seperti ini?!" Yuta menggerutu kesal pada Taeyong karena Taeyong tak pernah bisa mengalungkan lengannya dengan benar di leher Yuta. "Ten, kau saja yang ajari Taeyong!"

"Tidak mau! Kau saja, Yuta!" Ten bergidik horror.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sudahlah! Aku kan tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa. Tidak usah memaksaku untuk belajar!"

"Tapi… bukannya kau mendapat ajakan dansa dari senior? Bahkan dari para junior! Kau belum menentukan akan pergi dengan siapa?" Ten heran, padahal yang mengajak Taeyong ke pesta dansa sangatlah banyak, tampan-tampan dan cantik-cantik malah! Oke, Ten tahu, Taeyong lebih menyukai yang "tampan" dibanding yang "cantik". Tinggal pilih saja kan?! Masa tidak akan datang hanya gara-gara payah dansa klasik?!

"Aku merasa kasihan pada siapapun partner dansa-mu nanti, Tae. Sebaiknya kau datang saja, tapi tidak usah dansa. Ngobrol, makan, dan minum saja." Yuta menepuk pundak Taeyong pelan.

"Untuk apa datang ke pesta dansa kalau tidak berdansa?" Tukas Ten sebal.

"Aku akan datang dengan Hansol, tapi tidak akan dansa kok! Apa masalahnya?" Yuta menjawab dengan sengit.

Ten memicingkan mata sambil terkekeh jahil. "Itu karena Hansol hyung tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan dansanya. Tapi, kau juga tidak akan menolak kan kalau dia mengajakmu ke lantai dansa? Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan merasa sangat senang."

Yuta menghela napas. "Pokoknya yang penting datang! Kau juga harus datang, Tae! Cepat pilih siapa yang akan jadi partner mu! Jangan kelamaan memilih! Nanti mereka keburu bosan menunggu dan pada akhirnya malah mengajak yang lain."

Alasan ke-2 mengapa pesta dansa akhir tahun sangatlah mengerikan bagi Taeyong adalah, biasanya pasangan yang datang benar-benar sepasang kekasih, bukan hanya _partner_ dansa! Yuta akan datang bersama pacarnya, Hansol, kelas 12. Ten juga akan datang bersama pacarnya, Johnny, kelas 12. Begitupula teman-teman Taeyong yang lain. Mereka akan datang bersama pacar, atau… calon pacar.

Taeyong tidak ingin memberikan harapan lebih, harapan palsu pada para pengagumnya. Meskipun nantinya ia akan berkata "Oke, aku akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamamu. Tapi ingat ya, hanya sebagai pasangan dansa, bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, atau _akan_ menyukaimu" tetap saja Taeyong takut siapapun orang yang akan dipilihnya itu akan menjadi korban keganasan mantan pacar Taeyong, Jung Yunho, yang terkenal "mengerikan". Parahnya, setelah Yunho selesai internship di sekolah Taeyong tahun lalu, ia resmi diangkat menjadi guru kontrak. Yunho memang tidak pernah meminta Taeyong untuk kembali berpacaran setelah Taeyong memutuskannya dengan sepihak karena terlalu lelah dengan sikap _over protective_ Yunho selama mereka pacaran, tapi Yunho selalu mengawasi siapapun yang dekat dengan Taeyong, dan membuat mereka tertimpa musibah.

Selama ini Taeyong berusaha tutup mata. Awalnya ia tidak percaya karena ulah Yunho lah, Doyoung – orang yang beberapa bulan lalu gencar mendekati Taeyong – jadi sering ditimpa kesialan-kesialan aneh seperti ban motor kempes secara tiba-tiba ketika Doyoung hendak mengajak Taeyong kencan sepulang sekolah, seragam olahraga dan buku yang disimpan di loker basah, jatuh dari tangga saat sedang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat ponsel karena ada "hantu" yang mendorongnya, dompet hilang, dan masih banyak lagi kesialan lainnya yang sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar kesialan, melainkan ulah Yunho.

Yunho itu terlalu cerdik dan licik. Taeyong sendiri heran, kenapa dulu dia bisa tergila-gila pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Yunho sangat pandai membuat semua ulah kejinya pada siapapun yang mendekati Taeyong terlihat seolah-seolah hanyalah kesialan. Taeyong pembawa sial. Siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Taeyong akan terkena sial. Yah, gossip menyebar. Ada yang jadi takut untuk mendekati Taeyong. Tapi banyak juga yang tidak peduli, dan baru akan berhenti ketika terbukti… Taeyong memang membawa sial.

"Seandainya bisa datang ke pesta dansa sendirian." Taeyong menunduk dengan sedih. Ia tidak ingin mencelakakan siapapun lagi. Ia memang benci dansa klasik. Baginya, dansa klasik benar-benar mengerikan! Tapi ia ingin mencicipi hidangan yang super lezat di pesta nanti!

"Ajak saja temanmu yang beda sekolah, Tae." Celetuk Ten tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya, kau harus bayar untuk mendapatkan undangannya."

"Sungguh?"

Ten mengangguk. "Hmm, benar kan, Yuta?"

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mungkin? Entahlah. Tapi rugi sekali… harus bayar! Kita kan dapat kartu nya gratis."

"Dasar pelit!" Ten memukul belakang kepala Yuta. "Bagaimana kalau pacarmu berasal dari sekolah lain?"

Yuta hanya terkekeh.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia baru tahu, ternyata… boleh ya mengajak partner ke pesta dansa sekolahnya tapi partnernya itu berasal dari sekolah lain?

"Berapa harga kartunya?" Taeyong jadi penasaran. Bukan berarti ia sudah tahu akan mengajak siapa, hanya… untuk jaga-jaga. Mungkin kalau memang benar ia bisa membeli kartu undangan pesta dansa, ia akan mengajak teman les nya yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Mungkin Kai? Atau Sehun?

"Nanti deh aku tanyakan pada Johnny hyung. Dia kenal Seulgi noona, panitia dansa." Ucapan Ten memberikan secercah harapan bagi Taeyong. Kalau memang benar boleh mengajak partner dari sekolah lain, tentu saja hal ini lebih baik bagi Taeyong! Yunho tidak akan bisa melakukan tindakan keji dan mengesalkan pada partner dansa Taeyong, karena partner dansa Tayeong hanya akan terlihat bersama dengan Taeyong yaa hanya pada hari itu saja. Tapi…, bagaimana kalau Yunho berusaha mengorek data pribadi partner Taeyong? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kai atau Sehun di luar sekolah Taeyong? Meskipun nantinya Taeyong tidak akan terlihat bersama mereka lagi selain di tempat les, hanya sebagai teman.

Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku ingin pindah sekolaaaaahhhh!"

Ten dan Yuta menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong. Kedua sahabat Taeyong itu tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya Taeyong karena tidak bisa punya pacar lagi setelah putus dengan Yunho. Semua ini gara-gara ulah Yunho! Mereka sempat membujuk Taeyong melapor pada kepala sekolah, atau polisi, tapi Taeyong terlalu takut. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah… Taeyong berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari siapapun yang ingin mendekatinya dan menjadikannya kekasih.

"Sewa partner dansa saja, Tae." Usul Yuta tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya bisa?"

Yuta mengangguk. "Setahuku sih… banyak yang menyediakan jasa sewa pacar. Ada tuh iklannya di internet. Yaa sewa saja selama sehari, jadi pacar pura-pura sekaligus partner dansa. Harganya pasti mahal sih…."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata yang datang malah paman-paman mesum?!" Ten bergidik ngeri.

"Ya bilang saja pada perusahaan sewa nya, mau kriteria yang seperti apa. Masa sih para pegawainya sudah tua semua?! Kakak perempuanku pernah tuh sewa pacar sehari, saat dia diwisuda tapi masih jomblo dan merasa gengsi datang tanpa pendamping. Pacar sewaannya ganteng dan masih muda kok. Profesional juga. Setelah kontrak sehari selesai, ya sudah. Saat kontrak… aku benar-benar mengira dia itu pacar sungguhan kakakku! Aktingnya sangat hebat!"

"Minta nomor perusahaannya doong pada kakakmu, Yuta." Taeyong mengedipkan matanya dengan penuh harap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk. "Oke."

Taeyong nyengir senang, lalu langsung memeluk Yuta dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Semoga saja, dengan pacar sewaannya nanti, pesta dansa akhir tahun tidak akan terasa mengerikan lagi bagi Taeyong!

Yunho tidak akan bisa melakukan hal buruk pada pacar sewaan Taeyong, karena setahu Taeyong… perusahaan akan menjamin kerahasiaan dan keselamatan para pegawainya. Nanti juga pacar sewaan Taeyong pastinya tidak akan memberikan nama dan identitas asli!

Dan... yang paling penting, Taeyong tidak usah khawatir jika nanti ia terus-terusan menginjak kaki partner nya, karena… dia kan sudah membayar mahal partner dansa nya itu!

.

.

.

NCT. Nama perusahaan yang menyediakan jasa pacar sewaan.

Taeyong yakin, dia sudah menyebutkan kriteria pacar seperti apa yang ingin disewa olehnya saat ia mengisi formulir _online_ kemarin. Ia bahkan sudah mentransfer setengah biaya sewanya. Benar kata Yuta, biayanya sangat mahal! Taeyong bisa membeli ponsel canggih baru dengan uang yang ia keluarkan kemarin hanya untuk menyewa pacar selama 1 hari. Benar-benar gila! Untung saja tabungan Taeyong banyak. Tadinya ia menabung untuk membeli motor ninja. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia tidak mungkin meminta uang pada orangtuanya hanya untuk "menyewa pacar selama satu hari"! Bisa dicoret dari kartu keluarga namanya dan tidak dapat warisan nanti!

Awalnya Taeyong takut ditipu, tapi karena kakak Yuta pun sudah membuktikan keaslian perusahaan tersebut, maka Taeyong tak ragu lagi saat harus mentransfer uang muka, setengah biaya sewa.

Pukul 4 sore, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan kemarin, Taeyong akan bertemu calon pacar sewaannya di Starbucks. Perusahaan memberikan kesempatan pada Taeyong untuk bertemu langsung dengan calon pacar sewaan Taeyong satu kali, barangkali Taeyong nantinya ingin protes dan mengganti calon pacar sewaannya.

Pesta dansa memang baru akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menyewa pacar sejak sekarang?! Siapa tahu, saat natal dan malam pergantian tahun baru nanti, pegawai-pegawai NCT yang sesuai dengan kriteria Taeyong sudah di- _booking_ semua oleh orang lain! Karena itulah Taeyong mem- _booking_ sejak jauh-jauh hari, meskipun harganya jadi jauh lebih mahal.

Starbucks lumayan penuh. Taeyong tidak langsung memesan, tapi matanya menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari calon pacar sewaannya.

Perusahaan NCT berkata calonnya nanti bernama Jaehyun, Taeyong yakin itu bukanlah nama sebenarnya. Orangnya bertubuh tinggi, tegap, badan proporsional, kulit putih, rambut cokelat gelap, hidung mancung, bibir penuh, memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung ¾, jas hitam yang diletakkan di kepala kursi, dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu mahal dan licin layaknya para eksekutif muda. Ya, sesuai kriteria yang Taeyong inginkan.

Taeyong ingin pacar sewaannya lebih tua dari dirinya, tapi tidak terlalu tua, tidak lebih dari kepala 3. Harus tampan, jauh lebih tampan daripada Yunho. Harus tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada Taeyong.

Mata Taeyong menyapu sekeliling. "Jaehyun. 28 tahun. Pakai kemeja putih, lengan digulung, jas nya disimpan di atas kursi. Di mana dia?"

Taeyong berjalan semakin dalam. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap sesosok pria di pojok yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua dari Taeyong, tinggi, tampan, kulit putih, hidung mancung, ada jas hitam di kursi di sampingnya, celana hitam panjang, sepatu _Lanvin_ hitam, tapi… pria itu memakai kemeja warna biru, bukan putih!

"Ah, coba saja aku tanya. Siapa tahu perusahaan salah memberi info." Taeyong pun berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Taeyong terbatuk pelan, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pria tampan di hadapannya yang kini masih sibuk mengetik di laptop mahal nya. "Permisi…" Taeyong berkata pelan.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak akan memberikan sumbangan." Pria berkulit mulus itu berkata dengan dingin.

Sialan! Umpat Taeyong.

Apa pria itu mengira Taeyong adalah orang yang akan meminta sumbangan? Ya, ya, Taeyong tahu, duduk sendirian di kedai kopi…biasanya akan berdatangan orang-orang yang meminta sumbangan dari organisasi ini dan itu.

"Apa aku salah orang?" Gumam Taeyong.

"Kau mengenalku?" Akhirnya, si pria tampan mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop dan menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kau Jae Hyun?" Taeyong bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku Jaehyun." Si pria tampan masih menjawab dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Taeyong mengingat-ingat lagi, di dalam formulir yang ia isi kemarin, ia memang menuliskan kriteria calon pacar sewaannya haruslah yang berkharisma, terkesan dingin dari luar pada pandangan pertama, tapi sebenarnya baik, dan punya senyuman yang ramah.

"Bagus! Ternyata aku tidak salah orang!" Taeyong tersenyum lebar sekali, senang dengan hasil kerja NCT. Benar kata Yuta, akting pegawainya benar-benar oke! Dan, bagaimana bisa… perusahaan itu menyediakan calon pacar sewaan yang benar-benar sesuai kriteria Taeyong?! Ya ampuuun, Taeyong tidak menyesal mengeluarkan banyak uang!

"Aktingmu bagus!" Puji Taeyong.

"Hah?" Pria tampan di hadapannya terlihat bingung.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Benar-benar bagus."

"Kau siapa?" Jaehyun bertanya, kali ini ada nada penasaran dalam suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

 _Sexy_ , pikir Taeyong.

"Aku Lee Taeyong. Klien-mu. Perusahaan sudah memberitahumu kan?"

"Klien ku?" Jaehyun bingung.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmm."

"Kau berasal dari perusahaan mana?"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Selera humor mu oke juga, Jaehyun ssi. Aku masih anak SMA, kelas 11. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah merasa cocok denganmu. Perusahaan bilang, kalau sudah oke, maka…aku tidak perlu lagi mengubah apapun. Jadi, langsung saja nanti 2 minggu lagi datang ke sekolahku ya. Pakaiannya semi formal. Kita cocokkan saja, aku suka hitam, terserah mau pakai jas atau kemeja. Aku payah dalam hal dansa klasik, tapi kuharap kau tidak protes karena aku sudah membayarmu. Aku ingin kau menjemputku ke rumah, lalu menemaniku sampai pesta dansa selesai dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah lagi. Aku sudah menyewamu selama 1 hari, jadi… kau bisa kan datang sejak pagi ke rumah? Agar kita tidak terlalu canggung nantinya. Oh ya, ini nomor ponselku. Kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja." Taeyong menuliskan nomor ponselnya di selembar kertas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau? Menyewaku? Aku harus datang ke pesta dansa bersamamu? Kenapa?"

Taeyong mengangguk cepat. "Hmm. Tentu saja karena itulah aku menyewamu. Untuk datang ke pesta dansa. Yaaa, meskipun perusahaanmu menyediakan jasa pacar sewaan, aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan pacar, hanya partner dansa yang seolah-olah menjadi pacar selama 1 hari."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. Taeyong jadi merasa salah tingkah dibuatnya, karena… ya ampuuun Jaehyun itu tampan sekali! Apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini! Pantas saja harga sewa nya mahal! Dia benar-benar terlalu tampan!

"Sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi ya, Jaehyun ssi." Taeyong cepat-cepat berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Rasanya aneh. Ia tidak ingin terlibat secara emosional dengan orang yang disewanya! Bisa-bisa ia jatuh cinta sungguhan pada pacar sewaannya ini!

"Oh, Jaehyun ssi, satu lagi. Umurmu 28 tahun kan?"

"23."

"Oh? Apa perusahaan salah tulis? Baiklah, yang pasti… kau lebih tua dariku. Aku 17. Nanti, saat di pesta dansa… aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_. Kau juga bisa memanggilku _pet name_ atau apalah yang biasa seorang pacar katakan pada pacarnya. Sampai nanti Jaehyun ssi." Taeyong pun melayangkan seulas senyum manis untuk yang terkahir kalinya sebelum membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Ponsel Jaehyun berdering.

"Joongki hyung, kau di mana? Oooh, cepatlah datang kemari! Aku dihampiri anak aneh. Jangan-jangan ini ulahmu! Sialan kau hyung! Sejak kapan perusahaan ayahku menyediakan jasa sewa pacar?! Hah? Sungguh? Ini bukan _prank_? Lalu… kenapa anak itu bisa tahu namaku? Hahaha, oke, oke, cepat ya! Kutunggu."

Jaehyun menutup ponselnya. Berpikir keras.

Lee Taeyong, 17 tahun, tahu nama Jaehyun tapi mengira Jaehyun menyediakan jasa pacar sewaan?

"Ya ampun, konyol sekali." Jaehyun tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anaknya lucu sih. Manis. Sayangnya terlalu polos." Jaehyun menatap kertas berisi nomor ponsel Taeyong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menimang-nimang risiko.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Jaehyun tidak memiliki kekasih. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penerus _Jung Corporation_.

Selama bertahun-tahun, pria dan wanita hanya datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya, hanya untuk satu malam, _no string attached_.

Kekasih, apalagi pendamping hidup, bukanlah hal yang sepele bagi Jaehyun. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih pendamping hidup! Semua orang menginginkannya karena hartanya yang melimpah. Apalagi, dengan menjadi pendamping Jung Jaehyun, otomatis akan mendapatkan setengah saham yang Jaehyun miliki di perushaan Jung. Siapa coba yang tidak menginginkan saham di perushaan multinasional raksasa itu meskipun hanya 0,0001 persen?!

Mencari kekasih apalagi pendamping hidup bukanlah prioritas utama bagi Jaehyun. Biarlah semua itu ia lakukan nanti, saat ia sudah tidak muda lagi. Saat ia sudah bosan bekerja. Lagipula, Jaehyun bisa mendapatkan siapapun dengan mudah di atas ranjangnya untuk satu malam tanpa ikatan apapun.

Untuk saat ini, perusahaan adalah nomor 1 baginya.

Jaehyun jadi berpikir, apakah anak bernama Lee Taeyong itu tahu siapa Jaehyun yang sebenarnya? Tahu kalau Jaehyun adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corp? Hebat sekali anak itu kalau tahu. Mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaehyun kembali ke Seoul setelah lama tinggal di New York untuk mengurus perusahaan utama keluarganya.

Jaehyun meraih ponselnya, menghubungi sekretaris kepercayaannya. "Tolong selidiki Lee Taeyong. Ya, anak SMA, 17 tahun. Aku hanya tahu nama dan nomor ponselnya. Oke. Cari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentangnya dan hubungi aku secepatnya."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Jaehyun kembali menatap kertas berisi nomor ponsel Taeyong. Ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan anak muda itu. 6 tahun lebih muda darinya! Tolong jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Jaehyun tidak akan menjerat anak itu ke atas ranjangnya! Jaehyun hanya…. entahlah. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Jaehyun berpikir…. Taeyong sangat manis, menggemaskan, dan… menawan. Apa tadi katanya? Pacar sewaan? Hahaha, baiklah. Mungkin Jaehyun akan mengikuti permainannya. Menjadi pacar sewaan Taeyong selama 1 hari. Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang bukan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada email masuk dari sekretarisnya. Ah, Jaehyun sangat senang dengan kinerja sekretaris kepercayaannya yang satu itu. Cepat-cepat Jaehyun membuka dan membaca e-mail tersebut.

"Hmm, aneh. Dia hanya anak biasa. Keluarganya juga bukan konglomerat. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Apa memang kebetulan salah orang? Orang yang disewanya bernama Jaehyun juga? Hahaha…."

Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang. Kencan dengan anak SMA sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Jaehyun. Tentu saja kencan yang polos, tanpa adegan dewasa. Yaaa, paling hanya ciuman di bibir tidak masalah kan? Lagipula Jaehyun sedang merasa jenuh dengan beban pekerjaannya yang bertambah sejak ia kembali ke Seoul. Sedikit selingan tidak akan merubah hidupnya. Ia akan menjadikan Lee Taeyong sebagai hiburan, tanpa merubah apapun dalam hidupnya.

Jaehyun mengetik nomor ponsel Taeyong, menyimpannya dengan nama _Cutie Taeyong_.

Jaehyun terkekeh saat melihat foto profil Line Taeyong yang bergambar kucing Persia berbulu abu-abu.

 _Jung Jaehyun : Hai Taeyong, ini aku, Jaehyun. Kau bilang, pesta dansa nya diadakan 2 minggu lagi? Kau sudah pandai berdansa? Mau kuajari?_

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia tahu dari informasi yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya, Taeyong tidak bisa dansa waltz.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, ponsel Jaehyun bergetar. Ada balasan dari Taeyong.

 _Cutie Taeyong : Aku tidak bisa dansa klasik., Jaehyun ssi :((_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Aku bisa mengajarimu._

 _Cutie Taeyong : Sungguh? Apakah ada biaya tambahan?_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Hahaha. Tidak ada. Gratis._

 _Cutie Taeyong : Kyaaaaa, baiklah. Kapan kau akan mengajariku?_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Besok sore? Tapi sepertinya akan terasa canggung kalau aku langsung mengajarimu dansa. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu? Kau mau nonton? Atau makan?_

 _Cutie Taeyong : Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sibuk dengan klien mu yang lain? Apakah ada biaya tambahan?_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Tidak ada. Semuanya gratis. Sudah ditanggung oleh perusahaan._

 _Cutie Taeyong : Ya ampuuun, asyik sekali! Tidak sia-sia aku mengorbankan tabunganku! Perusahaan NCT memang TERBAIK!_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Hahaha, iya. Sampai ketemu besok sore, cutie._

 _Cutie Taeyong : Sampai ketemu besok, Jaehyun ssi._

 _Jung Jaehyun : Panggil aku hyung._

 _Cutie Taeyong : Oke Jaehyun hyung. Hehehe._

Jaehyun tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila saat mengetik balasan chat Taeyong.

"Anak ini sangat lucu." Jaehyun tersenyum lembut.

"Hmmm, perusahaan NCT ya?" Jaehyun kembali menelepon sekretarisnya. "Hyung, bilang pada perushaan NCT, pesanan atas nama Lee Taeyong dibatalkan. Iya, tidak masalah uang muka-nya hangus. Oke. Terima kasih, hyung."

Jaehyun akan mengganti uang Taeyong nanti, di akhir, setelah pesta dansa selesai. Ia tidak akan membocorkan identitas aslinya tentu saja. Ia hanya akan berkata… biaya sewa nya gratis, karena Taeyong pelanggan yang beruntung dan menang undian. Ya apapun itu, yang pasti Jaehyun akan mengganti uang muka yang sudah Taeyong bayar dan kini hangus karena ulah Jaehyun.

"Aku punya waktu 2 minggu untuk bersenang-senang." Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…. di sudut lain Starbucks, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung ¾ terlihat kesal sekali. Ia menunggu klien nya yang tak kunjung datang.

Ponselnya akhirnya berdering. Boss nya memanggil.

"APA? KLIEN KU MEMBATALKAN PESANANNYA? BAGAIMANA BISA, BOS? AKU BAHKAN BELUM BERTEMU DENGANNYA!"

Pria itu, Ahn Jae Hyun, benar-benar merasa terluka. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak. Padahal ia adalah pegawai yang paling tampan di perusahaannya, tapi… klien nya yang satu ini malah membatalkan pesanan, dan tidak peduli dengan uang muka yang telah hangus!

"Huhuhu, apakah aku harus operasi plastik agar lebih tampan? Hey! Aku sudah tampan tahu! Klien sialan! Terserah sajalah! Masih banyak yang mau menyewaku!

 _To be continued_ –

Catatan : Maaf kalau ada typo. Makasih yaaa udah baca, favorite, follow, review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat makan siang, Ten dan Yuta tak henti-hentinya membombardir Taeyong dengan segudang pertanyaan tentang calon pacar sewaannya, Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar tiap kali nama Jaehyun disebut. "Ya Tuhaaaan, dia sangaaaaat tampan! Pantas saja biaya sewanya sangat mahal!"

Yuta memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hati-hati nanti kau suka sungguhan padanya, Tae. Para pegawainya kan professional, dan akting mereka sangat bagus. Jangan mengira mereka sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, itu yang kakakku bilang. Soalnya dia sempat naksir sama mantan pacar sewaannya dulu, tapi patah hati, tentu saja. Orang yang bekerja sebagai pacar sewaan…mana mau punya pacar sungguhan! Bisa hancur karir mereka nantinya."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Eung! Tenang saja, Yuta. Meskipun Jaehyun _hyung_ sangat tampan, mana mungkin aku benar-benar suka padanya kan? Aku hanya tertarik padanya secara fisik. Hahaha…"

Lain hal nya dengan Yuta, Ten malah memekik heboh. "KAU PUNYA FOTONYA TIDAK? MANA? AKU MAU LIHAT DOOONG!"

Yuta langsung memukul kepala Ten. "Aku adukan ke Johnny _hyung_ , baru tahu rasa kau, Chittaphon! Dasar genit!"

Ten menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku kan hanya penasaran! Memangnya se-ganteng apa sih? Nanti kalau aku sudah lulus dan ternyata Johnny _hyung_ belum melamarku juga, aku akan melamar ke perusahaan NCT saja, jadi pegawai di sana, siapa tahu nanti ketemu klien yang cocok dengan kriteriaku, langsung deh aku akan _resign_ dan menikah."

Yuta tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau pasti akan langsung ditolak, Ten! Mana mau perusahaan NCT memiliki pegawai sepertimu! HAHAHAHA."

Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar. "Kau mau menikah muda, Ten?"

Ten mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja! Yaa minimal tunangan dulu. Nanti aku mau menikah di Kanada."

Taeyong membulatkan mulutnya, terbuka selama beberapa saat sambil bergumam takjub. "Meskipun tidak dengan Johnny _hyung_?"

Ten meringis. "Aku sih inginnya dengan Johnny _hyung_. Tapi jodoh kan siapa yang tahu? Pokoknya, aku mau nikah muda! Kalau Johnny _hyung_ tidak melamarku terus, lebih baik aku cari yang lain, yang siap melamarku."

Taeyong nyengir, masih dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau benar-benar dewasa, Ten! Aku tidak pernah menyangka."

Yuta mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher Ten, pura-pura mematahkannya. "Bilang saja kau sudah tidak tahan, Chittaphon!"

"Tidak tahan apa?" Taeyong bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ih! Diam kau, Nakamoto!" Ten mendorong Yuta menjauh, lalu menatap Taeyong sambil terkekeh mencurigakan. "Hehehe, yaa itu, tidak tahan ingin membangun rumah tangga."

"Oooh." Taeyong langsung percaya saja, tanpa mengerti makna implisit dari kata-kata Ten barusan. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan memakan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Biasanya, mereka bertiga akan makan di kantin bersama dengan Johnny dan Hansol, tapi karena kedua kakak kelasnya itu sedang dispensasi karena mengikuti turnamen basket di Busan, jadinya mereka makan bertiga saja, dan lebih memilih makan di ruangan klub Jepang.

Ten, Yuta, dan Taeyong mengikuti ekskul Jepang. Tentu saja atas paksaan Yuta, sang ketua klub!

Ten dan Taeyong sebenarnya malas ikut organisasi. Lagipula, sekolah tidak mewajibkannya. Kalau ikut, memang akan dapat poin plus. Tapi Ten dan Taeyong tidak peduli karena mereka kan jenius. Tanpa dapat poin plus pun, nilai mereka sudah pasti A semua. Lain hal nya dengan Yuta yang langganan dapat nilai rantai karbon alias C, C, dan C terus.

Yuta tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ten dan Taeyong. Karena itulah ia memaksa kedua orang yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak TK itu untuk ikut klub Jepang. Saat membujuk keduanya, Yuta beralasan Ten pandai menggambar anime, sayang sekali kalau tidak menyalurkan bakat terpendamnya itu; sedangkan Taeyong terlihat seperti tokoh anime, sayang sekali kalau ia tidak memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk ikut lomba cosplay ( _costume play_ ).

Tidak sulit mengajak Ten dan Taeyong bergabung. Ya, jadi begitulah. Ketiganya tidak pernah terpisahkan, baik saat di lingkungan rumah (mereka tetangga, rumahnya berdekatan sekali, satu kompleks, satu blok, malah rumah Ten dan Yuta berdampingan, dan rumah Taeyong ada di sebrang rumah Yuta) maupun saat di sekolah. Mereka selalu bersama, kecuali saat Ten ada acara dengan Johnny, Yuta dengan Hansol.

Di saat-saat seperti itulah Taeyong merasa sedih. Ia juga jadi ingin memiliki pacar lagi. Pacar yang menyukainya dengan normal, bukan dengan obsesi gila seperti yang Yunho lakukan!

"Kenapa, Tae? Kok makan nya asal-asalan? Tidak nafsu makan?" Yuta itu… meskipun menyebalkan, tapi sangat peka dan perhatian pada Taeyong dan Ten.

Taeyong menggeleng lemah lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya menunduk menatap kotak bekal berisi bibimbap kesukaannya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus! Aku tidak mau bertemu Yunho _hyung_ lagi! Aku ingin bebas mengencani siapapun yang kumau!"

Ten dan Yuta langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong dengan penuh pengertian. "Satu tahun setengah lagi, Tae. Masih lama. Apa kau mau pindah sekolah saja?"

"YA! Nakamoto! Aku tidak mau pisah sekolah dengan Taeyongie…" Ten langsung memeluk Taeyong dari samping sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk. "Aku juga, Ten! Tapi bagaimana lagi? Seram tau! Aku selalu merasa Pak guru Yunho selalu mengawasi kita di manapun. Bahkan aku takut… di sini pun dipasang alat penyadap suara." Yuta tiba-tiba berbisik, membuat Ten dan Taeyong menjerit heboh berbarengan sambil saling berpelukan dengan erat.

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan kalian? Dasar payah! Tenang saja, klub ini bebas dari mata-mata! Aku sudah memastikannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan tempat lain. Taeyongie, kau tahu, kau harus hati-hati kan? Jangan sembarangan bicara."

Taeyong mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca, terlihat hampir menangis.

Ten memeluknya lagi. "Taeyongie, tenang saja… aku yakin pria yang tepat untukmu akan segera tiba."

"Benarkah?" Suara Taeyong serak. Jelas-jelas dia menahan isak tangisnya.

Ten mengangguk lagi. Yuta menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyong dengan penuh sayang. "Tadi aku bilang… jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada pacar sewaanmu kan? Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, asalkan dianya juga jatuh cinta padamu. Nanti kan dia bisa _resign_ dari pekerjaannya, dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih normal. Menurutku, bekerja sebagai pacar sewaan sangatlah konyol."

Kali ini Ten setuju dengan perkataan Yuta. "Benar apa kata Yuta, Tae. Siapa tahu Jaehyun punya pemikiran yang sama denganku. Bekerja sebagai pacar sewaan hanya untuk mencari _soulmate_ nya melalui para klien nya."

Menurut Yuta, pendapat Ten sangatlah konyol, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyanggahnya. Saat ini, Taeyong lah prioritas mereka.

"Mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya Jaehyun ini baik. Meskipun agak aneh juga sih, Tae. Soalnya, dulu pacar sewaan kakakku tidak pernah _chatting_ dengan kakakku sebelum waktu kontraknya tiba." Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya.

Ten mengangguk. "Mungkin Jaehyun berbeda? Hey! Siapa tahu dia naksir padamu, Tae!" Ten memekik heboh sambil nyengir lebar.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Jangan membuatku berharap, Ten!"

"Iya, dasar Chittaphon!" Timpal Yuta sambil mengerling sebal ke arah Ten. "Yah, pokoknya, kau nikmati sajalah Tae, pura-pura jadi pacar Jaehyun, meskipun hanya sehari tapi jadi rasa 2 minggu. Seperti apa kata Chittaphon yang sok dewasa sebelum waktunya ini, jodoh itu… siapa yang tahu."

.

.

.

Jaehyun harus menghadiri rapat mendadak sore ini, membahas krisis yang dialami oleh salah satu cabang perusahaannya di Incheon. Karena itulah, ia terpaksa membatalkan janji kencan nya dengan Taeyong.

Rapat sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan pikiran Jaehyun terus tertuju pada Taeyong.

 _Jung Jaehyun : Taeyongie, maaf… aku harus kerja sampai malam. Bagaimana kalau pertemuannya kita undur? Maafkan aku… :(((_

Jaehyun tidak berkata ia harus menghadiri "rapat", takut Taeyong bertanya rapat apa, dan malah mencurigainya. Orang yang berprofesi sebagai pacar sewaan tentunya akan lebih sering terjun ke lapangan dibandingkan menghadiri rapat!

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis saat ponselnya bergetar. Ada balasan dari Taeyong.

 _Cutie Taeyong : Tidak apa-apa, Jae hyung. Nanti saja. :)))_

Jaehyun tidak tahu, Taeyong sebenarnya benar-benar kecewa. Padahal sepulang sekolah tadi, Taeyong langsung cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, mandi, memakai pakaian terbaiknya, bahkan sampai menata rambutnya segala! Hanya demi terlihat keren di hadapan Jaehyun nanti sore.

 _Jung Jaehyun : Maaaf. :(((_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Kau sudah pulang sekolah?_

 _Cutie Taeyong : Sudah_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Kau sedang apa?_

 _Cutie Taeyong : Mengerjakan PR_

Jaehyun tidak tahu, Taeyong berbohong. Semua PR nya sudah ia selesaikan tadi malam. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di CGV, melihat-lihat film yang sedang tayang, menunggu Jaehyun datang, meskipun bila sesuai janji Jaehyun baru akan datang satu jam kemudian.

Taeyong kecewa, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ini bukan salah Jaehyun. Taeyong tahu, Jaehyun pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Taeyong ingin bertanya apakah Jaehyun sedang bersama dengan klien nya yang lain? Tapi Taeyong tidak berani bertanya. Menurutnya tidak sopan, dan… Taeyong tidak siap mendengar jawabannya. Memikirkan Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang menggandeng klien lain, tersenyum pada klien lain, memperlakukan klien lain dengan sangat baik sangatlah mengganggu Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Ia bingung harus pergi ke mana sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia meminta Yuta dan Ten datang kemari. Mereka berdua pasti cemas! Lalu, bagaimana kalau penilaian mereka berdua tentang Jaehyun jadi buruk?

Taeyong sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Jaehyun tukang PHP!" Teriak Ten._

 _Sementara itu, Yuta mungkin akan berkata, "Jaehyun sialan! Berhenti chatting dengannya, Tae! Nanti saja bertemu dengannya saat pesta dansa! Stop kontak dengannya sekarang!"_

Taeyong menghela napas lagi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Jaehyun terus mengiriminya pesan, tapi ia hanya membacanya, sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

 _Jung Jaehyun : Semangat mengerjakan PR nya, Taeyongie~~~ ^^_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Aku bukan siswa yang pandai saat sekolah dulu, tapi kalau ada soal yang susah, tanyakan saja padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjawabnya. Hehehe_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Apa aku mengganggumu?_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Taeyongie? Kau membaca pesanku, tapi tidak kau balas. :(((_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Aku merasa bersalah karena membatalkan janjiku_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Jung Jaehyun : Taeyongie?_

Taeyong menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya mengetik balasan untuk Jaehyun. "Tidak usah mencemaskanku, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hanya berselang satu detik sejak Taeyong mengirimkan pesan itu, Jaehyun langsung meneleponnya!

"Astaga!" Taeyong terkejut. Sejak kemarin, ia dan Jaehyun memang terus _chatting_ di Line, tapi… mereka belum pernah saling menelepon.

Taeyong tidak tahu sih, Jaehyun itu sudah terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal kencan! Saat Taeyong berkata "Aku baik-baik saja", Jaehyun tahu… Taeyong pasti **tidak baik-baik saja**! Karena itulah, Jaehyun langsung menelepon Taeyong, meskipun ia harus ke luar dari ruang rapat, padahal kehadirannya benar-benar dibutuhkan di ruangan itu.

Dengan gugup, Taeyong pun menjawab panggilan Jaehyun. "Ha-hallo…"

Selama beberapa detik, Jaehyun terdiam. Ia heran mendengar banyak suara bising yang menjadi _backsound_ Taeyong. Suara orang mengobrol, dan sepertinya ada suara _trailer_ film juga.

"Kau sedang berada di luar ya?"

Taeyong gelagapan. "Eh? Aku…aku…"

"Kau di mana sekarang, Taeyong? Jangan-jangan… kau sudah ada di bioskop?"

"Tidak kok, _hyung_!" Taeyong menjawab dengan cepat, defensif.

Detik itu jugalah Jaehyun tahu kalau Taeyong berbohong.

"Tunggu aku di sana, Taeyong! Aku akan tiba dalam satu jam. Kau bisa makan dulu sambil menungguku."

"Tidak usah _hyung_! _Hyung_ kan sedang kerja!"

"Tunggu aku."

Taeyong tidak bisa membantah lagi. Entahlah. Taeyong seperti tidak bisa membantah perkataan Jaehyun yang terakhir itu. Lagipula… tentu saja ia merasa senang kalau ternyata Jaehyun memang bisa datang kemari.

"Baiklah, _hyung_." Nada suara Taeyong langsung berubah seketika, terdengar sangat ceria.

"Jangan berkeliaran sendirian." Jaehyun berkata seolah ia takut Taeyong hilang.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Iya, iya. Aku tunggu di restoran burger ya _hyung_."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Taeyong langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan senang, tidak memedulikan orang lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh! Aku lupa! Jaehyun _hyung_ mau nonton apa ya? Biar aku beli tiketnya sekarang."

Taeyong segera mengirimi Jaehyun pesan di Line lagi.

Untuk yang pertama kali sepanjang sejarah dalam hidupnya, Jung Jaehyun meminta rapat ditunda, padahal rapatnya benar-benar penting.

"Kita tunda rapatnya. Kalian boleh istirahat dulu. Kita mulai lagi jam 9 malam nanti."

Terdengar berbagai gumaman dan keluhan pelan, tapi tak ada yang berani menyanggah bila sang _big boss_ sudah berkomando.

Sekretaris kepercayaan Jaehyun, Moon Taeil, menatap Jaehyun dengan alis berkerut. "Ada masalah apa boss?"

"Masalah penting hyung. Sudah ya! Sampai nanti!" Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeil pelan, lalu segera berlari kencang ke tempat parkir.

Taeyong mengiriminya pesan di Line, tapi Jaehyun belum membalasnya. Sebenarnya, Jaehyun tidak begitu suka mengetik pesan. Ia lebih suka berbicara langsung, menelepon. Tapi untuk pertemuan pertama, menelepon rasanya tidak begitu sopan, karena itulah sejak kemarin Jaehyun hanya mengirimi Taeyong pesan. Tapi sekarang, di hari ke-2 pertemuan mereka, apalagi setelah mendengar betapa merdunya suara Taeyong di telepon, Jaehyun lebih suka menelepon Taeyong.

Sambil menyetir, Jaehyun mengubungi Taeyong. "Taeyongie, aku sudah pesan tiketnya, _online_. Iya, aku tahu kau akan suka film nya. Hahaha, rahasia! Pokoknya, kau pasti suka." Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar Taeyong mengoceh.

Ah, benar dugaannya. Ia akan menikmati selingan ini, hiburan ini.

Hanya dengan mendengar suara Taeyong, stress Jaehyun jadi berkurang.

Tapi, tanpa Jaehyun sadari, sebenarnya dirinya terlalu menikmati hiburan ini. Mana ada kan, "selingan" yang malah jadi "prioritas"?

.

.

.

"JAEHYUN HYUUUNG!" Taeyong melompat-lompat kecil sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan terlalu bersemangat begitu melihat Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Taeyong sudah menghabiskan burger dan es krim cokelat nya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia senang sekali akhirnya Jaehyun tiba!

Tapi… kenapa orang-orang ini menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan seperti itu? Seperti melihat idola saja! Taeyong mendengus kesal.

"Taeyongie, maaf ya… jadi menunggu lama." Jaehyun langsung mengacak rambut Taeyong pelan sambil tersenyum lembut begitu ia tiba di hadapan Taeyong.

Taeyong nyengir senang. Dadanya ia busungkan. Ia merasa bangga sekali, karena sosok yang menjadi perbincangan dan objek decakkan kagum para pengunjung restoran burger itu kini menghampirinya. Rasanya seolah-olah ialah yang menjadi _the chosen one_.

' _Jaehyun memang terlihat seperti idola, seperti aktor! Aku senang karena akulah yang menyewa nya'_. Taeyong berkata dalam hati.

"Aku sudah makan banyak sekali _hyung_. _Hyung_ lapar tidak? Mau pesan apa?"

Jaehyun masih menampilkan senyum lesung pipitnya yang membuat Taeyong tersipu malu, apalagi ketika Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

' _Pantas saja Jaehyun hyung bayarannya mahal! Dia benar-benar memperlakukan klien nya dengan baik! Aku jadi merasa seperti pacar sungguhannya!'_ Taeyong _fan-boying_ dalam hati.

"Aku memang agak lapar, tapi film nya sudah mau dimulai. Nanti saja, kita makan setelah film nya selesai ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk dengan cepat. "Oke, _hyung_! Nanti mungkin aku juga lapar lagi. Atau, nanti aku pesan es krim saja."

"Kau suka sekali es krim ya?" Jaehyun terkekeh. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju bioskop.

"Hmm. Es krim itu enak sekali, Jae _hyung_! Aku suka semua rasa es krim, tapi favoritku yang rasa cokelat. Aku suka semua makanan yang berasa cokelat!"

Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar ocehan Taeyong yang terdengar seperti anak kecil, bukannya anak remaja. Kedua mata Taeyong benar-benar berbinar indah. Jaehyun jadi bertanya-tanya, kok bisa ya di zaman sekarang masih ada remaja yang _pure_ seperti ini?

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, genggaman tangannya di tangan Taeyong semakin erat. Taeyong menoleh pada Jaehyun sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis, malu-malu. Taeyong senang merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sentuhan tangan Jaehyun di telapak tangannya, dan betapa pas nya jemari itu bertautan dengan jemari miliknya.

 _Cheesy_. Taeyong tahu.

" _Hyung_ , kita akan nonton apa sih?" Taeyong mencoba mengalihkan debaran di dadanya. Mencoba mengabaikan betapa sentuhan Jaehyun membuat hatinya berdesir. Taeyong tahu, terlibat secara emosional dengan pacar sewaannya sangatlah buruk, karena Taeyong tahu, semua yang Jaehyun lakukan saat ini hanyalah demi memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai pegawai NCT, karena Taeyong telah membayarnya.

"Ada deeeh…." Jaehyun mengerling jahil.

"Iiiih, _hyung_! Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan?! Jangan bilang… film horror?!" Kedua mata Taeyong yang sudah besar jadi terlihat semakin besar, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau film horror? Kan seru." Goda Jaehyun.

"Seru apanya?!" Taeyong mulai memukuli lengan kekar Jaehyun bertubi-tubi, membuat Jaehyun tertawa semakin keras.

"Seru dong. Nanti kau pasti akan menjerit heboh saat hantunya muncul."

" _Hyung_ tega! _Hyung_ senang sekali membuatku menderita!" Taeyong memanyunkan bibirnya, merajuk. Ia sangat penakut. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jaehyun nanti!

"Hahaha, tenang saja Taeyongie, kalau hantunya muncul… aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan terus memelukmu." Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Taeyong merona. Ia suka ide itu. Memeluk Jaehyun sepanjang film diputar.

"I-iya juga sih…" Gumam Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Menurutnya, menjahili Taeyong sangatlah mengasyikan.

Rasanya aneh. Mereka memang baru saling mengenal, tapi kenapa sudah terasa se-nyaman ini?

Taeyong berdiri berjinjit, mengintip di balik punggung Jaehyun saat Jaehyun mulai memasukkan kode di mesin _self-ticketing._ Taeyong penasaran, memangnya mereka akan nonton film horror apa sih? _Incarnate_?

Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong mengawasinya. Sambil mengulum senyum, ia pun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, membiarkan Taeyong melihat layar _self ticketing_ dengan lebih jelas.

"Ta-daaa…, kita akan nonton _Sing_ , Taeyongie!" Jaehyun terkekeh, merasa puas telah berhasil mengerjai Taeyong.

Mulut mungil Taeyong membuka sedikit, membentuk huruf O. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa terkejut.

' _Lucu sekali'_ , pikir Jaehyun.

Taeyong bingung. Di satu sisi, ia senang karena ternyata mereka akan nonton film animasi, bukan horror! Tapi, di sisi lain, ia sedih, karena itu berarti … ia tidak bisa memeluk Jaehyun sepanjang film diputar!

.

.

.

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak Taeyong nonton bersama Jaehyun. Selama 4 hari itu, mereka pasti selalu _chatting_ , saling menelepon, _video call_ , bahkan sudah selama dua hari terakhir ini mereka pasti selalu bertemu.

Saat hari Jumat kemarin, Jaehyun menjemput Taeyong di tempat les. Setelah itu mereka makan pizza dan es krim. Jaehyun yang bayar. Taeyong senang sekali karena ternyata perusahaan NCT sudah menanggung semua biayanya. Ternyata, harga sewa yang mahal itu memang sepadan dengan _service_ yang diberikan. Padahal kan Taeyong hanya menyewa Jaehyun untuk 1 hari nanti, saat pesta dansa, tapi perusahaan NCT membiarkan mereka saling mengenal terlebih dahulu seperti ini agar saat hari H nanti tidak canggung lagi.

' _Perusahaan NCT memang benar-benar TERBAIK! Jasa penyewaan pacarnya benar-benar luar biasa!'_ Itulah yang Taeyong pikirkan.

Saat hari Sabtu kemarin, Jaehyun menjemput Taeyong ke rumah. Sudah lama sekali Taeyong tidak malam mingguan di luar, jadi rasanya agak berdebar-debar cemas. Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Jaehyun sangat menyenangkan. Taeyong bisa bercerita apa saja pada Jaehyun, rasanya sangat nyaman. Mereka pergi _shopping_ dan tentunya makan. Jaehyun sangat suka makan makanan yang enak-enak, Taeyong tentu saja tidak protes karena ia pun jadi bisa memakan makanan lezat tersebut, gratis lagi! Tapi, bagi Taeyong, melihat Jaehyun melahap makanannya dengan penuh penghayatan jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada ia sendiri yang menikmati makanan tersebut.

Sekarang, hari Minggu, Taeyong berharap Jaehyun akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi. Hari Minggu adalah hari bebas bagi Taeyong! Ia bisa pergi sejak pagi karena tidak ada sekolah, les, dan acara klub. Tapi sayangnya Jaehyun harus pergi ke luar kota.

Taeyong tidak bertanya apakah Jaehyun akan mengunjungi klien nya yang lain di luar kota, ataukah hanya acara kantor biasa. Selama ini Jaehyun selalu _available_ untuk Taeyong, jadi Taeyong berpikir mungkin Jaehyun sedang sepi orderan, dan Taeyong senang sekali karenanya, ia jadi bisa memonopoli Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau Jaehyun ternyata memang harus bekerja untuk klien lain hari ini.

"Haaaahhh… bosaaan…" Taeyong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu berguling ke sana kemari sambil uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Di hari Minggu yang bersalju tapi lumayan cerah untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar ini Taeyong malah tiduran sendirian di rumah, bingung harus melakukan apa, tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bertemu. Ayah dan ibunya pergi mengunjungi rumah kakak perempuannya di Daegu, kangen cucu katanya. Ten sedang kencan dengan Johnny. Yuta sedang kencan dengan Hansol.

"Haaaaah…. malang sekali nasibku." Taeyong menghembuskan napas panjang, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir ini.

Taeyong berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap foto profil Line Jaehyun. Fotonya _simple,_ hanya _selfie_ Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesung pipitnya sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya, berlatar belakang pantai, entah pantai apa, Taeyong tidak tahu.

Taeyong sudah berusaha _stalking_ Jaehyun, mencari nama Jaehyun di berbagai media sosial, tapi tidak menemukannya. Taeyong sudah mencarinya di facebook, twitter, instagram, path, dan lain-lain, tapi tak ada satupun akun Jaehyun. Memang sih ada banyak sekali nama Jaehyun, dan beberapa orang bernama Jung Jaehyun, tapi sepertinya bukan Jaehyun yang ia maksud. Bukan Jaehyun _hyung_ –nya.

"Jangan-jangan memang benar, nama asli Jaehyun _hyung_ bukanlah Jaehyun. Perusahaan NCT benar-benar sangat merahasiakan identitas pegawainya ya." Taeyong terus saja memandangi foto profil Line Jaehyun tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin menelepon, atau sekedar mengirim pesan, tapi takut malah mengganggu Jaehyun yang sedang bekerja.

"Apa Jaehyun _hyung_ menatap klien lain dengan sangat lembut, hangat, _sexy_ , dan agak nakal seperti bagaimana ia menatapku? Apa Jaehyun _hyung_ menggenggam tangan klien lain dengan penuh perlindungan, seperti bagaimana ia selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat tapi nyaman, dan seolah takut aku hilang begitu saja kalau tidak dituntun olehnya?"

Taeyong benar-benar merasa _hopeless_. Benar apa kata Yuta, ia harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai terbawa perasaan. Boleh sih, dinikmati, tapi tetap harus bisa membedakan mana yang hanya akting, dan mana yang bukan. Taeyong tidak bisa membedakan mana yang akting mana yang bukan. Tapi ia tahu, semua perhatian yang Jaehyun berikan padanya pastilah hanya akting.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada satu minggu lagi. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya dulu." Taeyong menatap foto profil Jaehyun lagi. "Aaaarrrggghhhh! Tapi terus kepikiraaaan!" Taeyong mulai uring-uringan lagi.

Taeyong tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia membuang-buang waktu hanya dengan melamun tidak jelas.

Saat perutnya berbunyi karena kepalaran, sudah lewat waktu makan siang, akhirnya Taeyong kembali "sadar" karena mendengar bunyi notifikasi pesan di Line nya. Jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang sekali saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"JAEHYUN _HYUNG_ MENGIRIMIKU PESAN! YESSS! YUHUUUUUU!" Taeyong melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas kasur.

"Taeyongie, besok kita mulai latihan dansa klasik nya ya? Atau… mau pergi main _ice skating_ denganku sepulang sekolah?" Taeyong nyengir lebar sekali sambil membaca pesan yang Jaehyun kirimkan padanya keras-keras.

Taeyong pun langsung mengetik balasan dengan cepat. "Main _ice skating_ saja, hyung! Hehehe."

"Aduh, tapi aku ada les sampai jam 5!" Taeyong baru ingat. "Yaah, jadi hanya sebentar doong ketemu Jaehyun _hyung_ nya."

Taeyong tidak hanya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu, tapi juga menuliskannya dan mengirimkannya pada Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun yang sedang istirahat sebentar dari rapat penting perusahaan yang diselenggarakan sejak tadi pagi, kini malah cengar-cengir seperti orang idiot di ruang kerja nya, membaca pesan imut yang dikirimkan Taeyong padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Harusnya saat ini ia pergi makan siang, tapi ia malah lebih memilih mengurung diri di ruang kerja sambil _chatting_ -an dengan Taeyong, mengabaikan perutnya yang terus berbunyi minta diisi.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Jaehyun berdering nyaring. Ia pikir Taeyong meneleponnya, tapi ternyata… malah sepupunya, Song Joong Ki!

"Apa?" Jaehyun berkata judes.

Joongki terkekeh. "Aku dapat laporan menarik, Jae. Katanya… selama beberapa hari terakhir ini… kau selalu membuat karyawan-mu lembur sampai tengah malam. Kau bahkan membuat mereka lembur di hari ini, hari Minggu Jae!"

"Ya terus?" Jaehyun bergumam malas. Karena telepon dari sepupunya ini, Jaehyun jadi tidak bisa membalas pesan Taeyong!

"Semua orang memang mengira kau seorang _workaholic_ , tapi aku mengenalmu luar dalam, Jung Jaehyun. Beritahu aku, siapa orang paling tidak beruntung yang kini menyita waktu sepupuku yang menyebalkan ini?"

"Tidak ada, _hyung_."

Joongki mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jangan bohong!" Joong Ki tertawa menggoda Jaehyun. "Apa _service_ nya hebat? Sampai-sampai kau harus cabut dari kantor di tengah siang bolong, atau di sore hari saat rapat berlangsung? Kau tidak puas hanya dengan bertemu dengannya selewat tengah malam sampai pagi?"

"Sialan kau _hyung_! Aku bahkan harus mengantarnya sampai depan rumahnya sebelum pukul 8 malam. Tolong jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Hahaha, pantas saja kau harus keluar kantor siang-siang ya? Masih anak dibawah umur rupanya? Apa _service_ nya hebat?" Joong Ki tertawa meremehkan, nadanya terdengar geli.

Jaehyun menyeringai, memutuskan untuk balas menjahili sepupunya itu. "Ya, _service_ nya hebat. Sangat berbeda. Dia memainkan jantungku dengan sangat lihai."

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia _gumiho_ (siluman rubah)! Hahaha, hebat sekali dia bisa memainkan jantungmu, Jae!"

"Sialan! Berhenti menggodaku _, hyung_! Teleponnya aku tutup ya! Aku sibuk!"

"Sibuk apa? Sekretarismu bilang, sekarang waktunya _break_ , tapi kau malah terus mengurung diri di dalam ruanganmu, bukannya pergi makan siang. Jangan jangaaaan kau sedaaang…."

" _Hyuuung_ …" Jaehyun merajuk. Kalau berhadapan dengan sepupunya yang jahil itu, Jaehyun memang selalu memunculkan sifat kekanakannya.

"Hahaha, oke, oke. Pokoknya, hati-hati, Jae. Ingat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu. Ini hanya hiburan _, hyung_. Seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah? Tapi setahuku, kau hanyalah si pria satu malam, Jae? Kau tidak pernah membutuhkan hiburan dari orang yang sama selama berhari-hari."

Jaehyun terdiam. Joong Ki memang sangat pandai mengobservasi dirinya.

Jaehyun terbatuk. Bukan batuk pura-pura. Ia memang sudah merasa tidak enak badan sejak semalam.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hanya flu biasa. Tidak usah khawatir, _hyung_."

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku mengkhawatirkanmu, idiot?!"

Jaehyun terkekeh.

Jaehyun pikir, Joong Ki akan mengakhiri panggilannya, tapi ternyata… Joong Ki malah berkata "Aku jadi penasaran pada anak ini. Kapan-kapan, ajak dia makan siang bersamaku, Jae. Siapa tahu dia punya teman yang sama menariknya seperti dirinya."

"Sialan kau _hyung_! Taeyong tidak seperti itu! Jangan berpikiran kotor!"

"Oooh, jadi namanya Taeyong."

" _Shit_!" Jaehyun mengumpat, mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Setelah ini, sepupunya itu pasti akan mencari tahu latar belakang, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Taeyong.

"Para karyawan di cabang Busan heboh sekali saat mereka tahu kau sudah kembali ke Seoul, Jae. Mereka bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya bertanya padaku apakah kau punya media sosial seperti instagram. Menyebalkan sekali! Komentar di instagramku isinya kebanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa! Ayo cepatlah melek teknologi, Jae!"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Maksudmu, jadi banci media sosial sepertimu, _hyung_? Aku tidak punya waktu!"

"Waaah, Taeyong-mu ternyata manis juga, Jae."

"Sialan! Kau langsung mencari tahu tentangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa gunanya jadi lulusan terbaik IT di universitas Seoul?! Hahaha. Aku bahkan sudah dapat akun instagram nya. Dia lucu sekali sih! Imut-imut, Jae. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang yang narsis sepertiku. Fotonya kebanyakan foto kucing."

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Nama kucingnya Gray. Karena warnanya abu-abu, dan Taeyongie sangat suka penyanyi Gray."

Joong Ki tertawa keras sekali. "Ooooooo, kau bahkan hafal siapa nama kucingnya."

"Coba _screencapture_ isi instagram nya hyung! Lalu kirimkan padaku!"

"Tidak mau! Enak saja! Usaha sedikit doong! Buat akun instagram sendiri!"

Jaehyun mendengus. Kali ini, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, membuat sepupunya kesal setengah mati.

"Apa iya aku harus membuat akun instagram?"

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _._

Catatan : Semangat banget nulis ini. Wkwkwk. Padahal masih nungguin ada yang diremed atau enggak.

Makasiiiiih yang udah baca, _favorite, follow, review_.

 _Review_ kalian bikin tambah semangat! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Taeyong sudah tidak sabar ingin agar les nya segera berakhir. Sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaehyun _hyung-_ nya dan main _ice skatting_.

Tak henti-hentinya Taeyong melirik jam bermotif _spongebob_ yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu waktu akan lebih cepat berlalu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Begitu guru les nya menutup pelajaran, cepat-cepat Taeyong berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan panggilan Kai dan Sehun yang mengajaknya makan _tteokpoki_ di kedai tak jauh dari tempat les mereka.

Terpaan angin musim dingin langsung membuat Taeyong menggigil begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar gedung. Meski begitu, senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, karena di sebrang sana… ia bisa melihat mobil Jaehyun sudah terparkir, menunggunya.

Taeyong merapatkan syal merah yang melilit lehernya sambil menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu, Jaehyun pasti bisa melihatnya lewat kaca mobil, jadi ia pun sengaja melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan riang sambil sesekali melompat-lompat kecil.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Taeyong kagumi dari diri Jaehyun adalah fakta bahwa Jaehyun selalu datang tepat waktu. Tidak pernah membuatnya menunggu. Yaa kecuali pada saat mereka menonton minggu lalu. Tapi itu kan salah Taeyong juga karena datang terlalu cepat, dan Jaehyun yang ada pekerjaan lain.

Di dalam mobil, Jaehyun terkekeh senang begitu ia melihat betapa bersemangatnya Taeyong menyebrang jalan.

"Hatchiiii…" Jaehyun bersin, lalu menggosok hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

Taeyong mengetuk kaca jendela mobil pelan sambil mengintip. Jaehyun tersenyum semakin lebar begitu melihat Taeyong sudah tiba, meskipun saat ini badannya terasa tidak enak, suhu tubuhnya panas tapi ia malah menggigil kedinginan. Jaehyun cepat-cepat membukakan pintu dari dalam.

"Bagaimana sekolah dan les mu, Taeyongie?" Sapa Jaehyun dengan hangat.

Taeyong masuk, duduk di samping Jaehyun, senyuman cerah nya langsung luntur begitu ia mendengar suara Jaehyun yang terdengar aneh, serak, sengau, lebih berat dari biasanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau sakit?" Taeyong otomatis langsung mendekat dan meraba kening Jaehyun dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Hanya flu biasa."

"Astaga! Flu biasa apanya?! Badan _hyung_ panas begini!" Taeyong memekik heboh. Nada suaranya benar-benar terdengar khawatir. Taeyong mulai menekan-nekan telapak tangannya ke pipi dan leher Jaehyun juga, merasakan suhu tubuh Jaehyun yang memang benar terasa sangat panas.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Senang dengan perhatian kecil namun tulus yang Taeyong berikan padanya.

Taeyong mendelik dengan agak judes. "Kenapa _hyung_ malah tertawa sih? Sudah jelas-jelas _hyung_ sakit! Harusnya _hyung_ diam saja di rumah. Istirahat! Bukannya malah memaksakan diri seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku sudah janji…"

"Kesehatan _hyung_ jauh lebih penting!" Taeyong memotong kata-kata Jaehyun. Kedua matanya yang besar melotot tajam ke arah Jaehyun. Tapi yang ditatap malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Jaehyun senang sekali mendengar suara lembut dan merdu Taeyong, yang meskipun kini nadanya terdengar kesal… tetap saja terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Jaehyun.

Taeyong melepaskan syal rajut merah yang melilit lehernya, kemudian memakaikannya di leher Jaehyun. "Pakaian _hyung_ tipis begini!" Taeyong mendelik menatap kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang Jaehyun gunakan, tanpa ada tambahan apapun lagi! Ini kan musim dingin! Setidaknya _sweater_ akan membantu menghalau angin musim dingin yang ganas. Taeyong saja bahkan sampai memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian tebal di balik _coat_ cokelat nya!

" _Hyung_ ini tidak pernah mengurus diri sendiri ya? Tidak peduli dengan kesehatan sendiri? _Hyung_ terus saja bekerja, tapi tidak peduli dengan kesehatan. Kemarin juga, hari minggu, hari libur, _hyung_ malah bekerja!" Taeyong terus ngomel. Tangannya tak berhenti bekerja. Setelah selesai memasangkan syal di leher Jaehyun, kini Taeyong pun membuka _coat_ nya dan memakaikannya di bahu Jaehyun, karena pasti tidak akan muat kalau dipakai di badan Jaehyun. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Taeyong mengeluarkan sarung tangan rajut berwarna hitam dan bermotif _spongebob_ dari dalam tas-nya lalu memakaikannya di tangan Jaehyun. Untung saja cukup.

Jaehyun masih tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat dengan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut mungil Taeyong. Jaehyun sangat menyukai hal ini. Semua perhatian yang Tayeong berikan padanya ini.

"Sudah pergi ke dokter?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Hhhh, kita pergi ke dokter sekarang ya _hyung._ Sebelum sakit _hyung_ tambah parah."

"Nanti saja, Tae…"

"Sekarang! Kalau _hyung_ tambah sakit bagaimana?" Taeyong meninggikan suaranya.

Bukannya takut atau menurut, Jaehyun malah tertawa. Bentakkan Taeyong terdengar dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Minggir, _hyung_! Biar aku yang menyetir. Dengan kondisi _hyung_ sekarang, aku takut _hyung_ malah akan menabrak orang." Nada bicara Taeyong memang terdengar ketus, tapi… ia sangat hati-hati ketika menuntun Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari mobil untuk bertukar posisi duduk dengannya. Taeyong bahkan sampai memayungi wajah Jaehyun segala dengan menggunakan tangannya agar wajah Jaehyun tidak terkena butiran salju! Taeyong baru kembali ke kursi pengemudi setelah memastikan Jaehyun duduk dengan nyaman.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyetir, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku, _hyung_! Aku memang terlihat bodoh, tapi aku ini pandai melakukan apapun. Aku memang belum punya surat izin mengemudi. Tapi _hyung_ tenang saja. Cara menyetirku aman kok. Aku sering jadi supirnya Ten kalau bocah yang satu itu sedang manja ingin naik mobil sendiri tapi terlalu malas untuk menyetir."

Jaehyun menautkan kedua alis matanya yang tebal. "Ten? Nama yang unik."

Taeyong mengangguk sambil terkekeh. Ia pun mulai bercerita tentang Ten dan Yuta, kedua sahabat terbaiknya sejak TK pada Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak bohong saat ia berkata bahwa ia bisa menyetir. Ia memang bisa menyetir. Aman? Tentu saja sangat aman! Tapi menurut Jaehyun… kecepatan menyetir Taeyong terlalu lambat!

' _Ah, biar sajalah. Aku kan jadi bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan Taeyong.'_ Pikiran inilah yang membuat Jaehyun menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengomentari cara menyetir Taeyong yang terlalu lambat seperti kura-kura.

"Yuta sering ngomel kalau aku yang menyetir. Dasar si Nakamoto tidak sabaran! Tapi Ten lebih senang kalau aku yang menyetir dibanding Yuta, soalnya cara menyetir Yuta itu seperti preman saja! Benar-benar terlalu cepat dan kasar!"

Selama di perjalanan, Jaehyun terus menatap Taeyong, mengagumi betapa manisnya wajah Taeyong ketika bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Kedua mata Taeyong tidak pernah terlepas dari jalanan, sehingga ia tidak tahu betapa lebarnya senyuman Jaehyun saat ini.

Aneh memang. Saat di kantor tadi, kepala Jaehyun benar-benar sakit. Jauh lebih sakit dari saat ini. Tapi, hanya dengan melihat wajah Taeyong, dan mendengar suaranya, ajaib sekali karena sakit kepala Jaehyun jadi sedikit berkurang.

Sepertinya, Jaehyun tidak perlu datang ke dokter. Cukup dengan membawa Taeyong ke rumah Jaehyun saja dan memintanya menemani Jaehyun semalaman, meninabobokan Jaehyun dengan suara merdunya, Jaehyun yakin besok pagi pasti akan langsung sembuh!

Tapi mana berani, dan mana tega sih ia meminta Taeyong merawatnya?! Siapa dirinya, dengan seenaknya dan egoisnya meminta Taeyong berada di sampingnya?

Lagipula, kalau Taeyong datang ke rumah Jaehyun yang super mewah, bisa-bisa penyamaran Jaehyun terbongkar! Apa gunanya selama ini ia meminjam sedan hitam sederhana milik sekretarisnya setiap kali akan bertemu dengan Taeyong, bila pada akhirnya Jaehyun malah meminta Taeyong datang ke rumahnya yang menyerupai hotel bintang 5?!

" _Hyung_ , bekerja sebagai pacar sewaan pasti melelahkan ya? _Hyung_ harus siap pergi ke sana-sini, menemui klien _hyung_. Jadinya _hyung_ sakit begini."

Jaehyun tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menyangkut pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukanlah pekerjaan Jaehyun!

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, iya. Tapi sudah biasa kok."

Taeyong menghela napas. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin cemas. Jaehyun khawatir Taeyong akan mengorek "pekerjaannya" lebih jauh.

"Sarung tanganmu lucu sekali, Taeyongie…" Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau suka sekali _spongebob_ ya? Jam tanganmu juga _spongebob_."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Iya _hyung_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang suka _pokemon, Pikachu_. Aku punya _power bank Pikachu_ yang sangat lucu, _hyung_! Coba saja _hyung_ lihat. Ada di dalam tas ku."

"Memangnya boleh, aku melihat tas mu?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Yaa, barangkali di tas mu ada rahasianya."

Taeyong tertawa. "Rahasia apa? _Diary_? Aku tidak seperti Ten yang suka menulis _diary_. Meskipun aku punya _diary_ bergambar spongebob siih. Ten yang memberikannya padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-12. Sampai sekarang masih kosong, belum pernah aku isi. Kadang-kadang teman-temanku itu memang malah memberikan barang-barang tidak berguna. Yuta pernah memberiku bola sepak bergambar spongebob. Padahal dia tahu aku tidak suka olahraga, apalagi main sepakbola! Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, soalnya gambarnya gambar tokoh kartun favoritku. Hehehe."

Sepertinya taktik Jaehyun berhasil, karena kini Taeyong tak henti-hentinya membicarakan barang-barang bergambar ataupun berbentuk _spongebob_ dan _pikachu_ miliknya.

Perjalanan yang lambat menuju rumah sakit itu anehnya jadi terasa tidak lambat karena ocehan Taeyong yang tanpa henti.

Meskipun cara menyetir Taeyong terlalu lambat, tapi Taeyong ternyata ahli dalam memarkirkan mobil. Jaehyun tersenyum bangga.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit Seoul.

Biasanya, Jaehyun akan memanggil dokter pribadinya ke rumah, tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini ia ingin berada di samping Taeyong lebih lama, jadi tidak apa-apa biar ia saja yang menemui dokternya di rumah sakit.

"Aku ambilkan nomor antriannya ya _hyung_. Tunggu sebentar di sini." Taeyong membantu Jaehyun duduk di ruang tunggu reguler. Sebenarnya, Jaehyun bisa saja langsung datang ke ruang dokternya tanpa perlu menunggu. Cukup dengan memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya, para suster akan langsung mengantarnya ke ruang dokter, karena ia adalah pasien VVIP dokter pribadinya, dokter Song Hye Kyo. Tapi, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menunggu saja, melalui prosedur yang biasa, meskipun akan memakan waktu lama.

' _Tidak apa-apa. Lebih lama lebih baik.'_ Jaehyun justru malah nyengir senang.

"Antrian _hyung_ masih panjang." Begitu Taeyong kembali setelah mengambil nomor antrian, wajahnya terlihat murung. Jaehyun kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Taeyong melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jaehyun, memeluknya dari samping. "Kasihan _hyung_. Semoga virusnya tidak menyebar dulu dan membuat _hyung_ tambah kesakitan."

Hati Jaehyun mendadak membengkak, lalu meledak, mengeluarkan jutaan kembang api yang terasa menyengat, panas, menjalar sampai ke wajah dan telinganya.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Aku sudah_ _sering_ _memeluk orang lain, bahkan sambil telanjang, tapi baru kali ini merasakan yang seperti ini. Hanya karena dipeluk bocah ini?!'_ Jaehyun bingung.

Taeyong masih memeluk Jaehyun dari samping sambil mengusap-usap lengan dan kepala Jaehyun dengan lembut. Jaehyun bisa merasakan ketulusan Taeyong lewat sentuhan ringan namun sarat dengan perhatian tersebut.

' _Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering-sering sakit, agar Taeyong memanjakanku.'_ Jaehyun terkekeh dalam hati.

"Taeyongie, maaf… gara-gara aku, kita jadi batal main _ice skatting_."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Nanti saja, kalau _hyung_ sudah sembuh." Taeyong menjawab, masih dengan menempelkan pipinya di pundak Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyelipkan sebelah lengannya, melingkari pinggang ramping Taeyong dari samping, lalu menariknya lebih dekat. Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, menghadap Taeyong, kali ini Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dengan benar, bukan hanya sekedar pelukan ringan yang Taeyong berikan dari samping.

Taeyong terkejut tentu saja, tapi begitu ia merasakan betapa nyamannya memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Jaehyun, ia pun jadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang penuh, dan pastilah banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

" _Hyung_ besok jangan bekerja. Istirahat saja." Suara lembut Taeyong yang langsung tertuju ke lubang telinga kiri Jaehyun membuat perut Jaehyun serasa diaduk-aduk cairan panas yang bergejolak. Bukan, bukan hanya karena gairah, melainkan juga hal lain yang Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Rasanya seperti… Jaehyun akan rela melakukan apapun asalkan bisa terus mendengar suara Taeyong dari jarak sedekat ini. Ada perasaan bahagia yang mendominasi benak Jaehyun saat ini, jauh mengalahkan gairah yang timbul karena sentuhan kulit mereka yang tertutupi pakaian tebal berlapis-lapis dan helaan napas Taeyong di telinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah pasti besok ia akan tetap pergi bekerja. Mana mungkin demam seperti ini saja membuat pewaris Jung _Corporation_ bolos kerja?! Bahkan dulu di New York, saat ia sakit tifus, ia tetap datang ke kantor meski tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali seperti hampir mati.

Jaehyun itu memang benar-benar seorang _workaholic_. Tapi anehnya, ia yakin seandainya saja saat ini Taeyong lah yang berada di posisinya, dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini, pasti Jaehyun besok akan bolos kerja dan memilih untuk menjenguk dan merawat Taeyong.

Pikiran yang aneh memang. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir pikiran melanturnya itu.

" _Hyung_ tahu tidak, katanya… kalau kondisi tubuh kita fit, virus se-ganas apapun tidak akan mempan menyerang tubuh kita. Soalnya, sebenarnya di dalam tubuh kita juga terdapat banyak antibodi. Dulu, saat kecil, aku sering sakit-sakitan. Tapi untungnya setelah agak besar, jadi jarang sekali, soalnya ibuku benar-benar memerhatikan pola makan, asupan gizi, dan waktu istirahatku. Yang paling penting sebenarnya waktu istirahat sih, _hyung,_ katanya…"

Taeyong terus bercerita, topik ceritanya pun macam-macam, mulai dari kesehatan, film dan komik kesukaan, teman-teman di sekolah, ramalan kartu tarot yang sedang Ten pelajari, ajakan liburan ke Jepang awal tahun nanti bersama Yuta dan Ten, sampai kucing peliharaan Taeyong yang bertambah manja karena musim dingin sudah tiba!

"Padahal bulu Gray kan tebal sekali! Tapi dia senangnya kupeluk terus. Kasihan sih dia jadi sering menggigil kalau tidak kupeluk. _Eomma_ membuatkannya baju tebal, jadi terlihat lucu sekali! _Hyung_ mau lihat fotonya? Ada baju kucing edisi natal juga. Benar-benar lucu."

Jaehyun tersenyum, mengelus kepala Taeyong dengan lembut sambil menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut Taeyong. "Nanti saja, Tae. Aku sekarang menggigil kedinginan, seperti Gray. Jadi akupun ingin kau peluk terus."

Taeyong terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaehyun. "Kau sama manja-nya seperti kucingku, _hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu tidak? Dulu saat kakakku masih tinggal di rumah, sebelum menikah, kakakku punya anjing, namanya Ruby. Anehnya, Ruby dan Gray tidak pernah bertengkar! Hewan saja, yang berbeda spesies, bisa hidup rukun berdampingan seperti itu. Hebat sekali ya _hyung_?! Tapi kita sesama manusia, lebih sering saling benci, bertengkar, saling menyakiti. Ada anak-anak senior di sekolahku yang senang mem- _bully_ adik kelas. Parah sekali!"

"Apakah mereka mem- _bully_ mu juga?" Jaehyun tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat marah ketika membayangkan ada yang mem- _bully_ Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Dulu pernah sih, waktu aku kelas 10. Tapi untungnya, Johnny _hyung_ , pacarnya Ten, menolongku." Taeyong pun mulai bercerita tentang kisah Johnny dan Ten yang sudah berpacaran sejak SMP.

"Taeyongie, apakah kau lapar?" Setelah lebih dari satu jam duduk sambil bercerita dan berpelukan di ruang tunggu, Jaehyun ingat kalau sekarang pastilah sudah memasuki waktu makan malam bagi Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Nanti saja makan-nya. Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Jae _hyung_ lapar? Mau kubelikan roti?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Errr, Taeyongie, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Kau kan harus pulang sebelum jam 8."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Nanti aku bilang _eomma_."

Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong dengan lembut. "Kau pulang sekarang ya. Temanku akan mengantarmu."

Taeyong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Nanti saja kalau _hyung_ sudah berobat."

"Tapi Tae, ini sudah malam."

Astaga! Kalau sepupu Jaehyun, Song Joong Ki, mendengar apa yang Jaehyun katakan saat ini, pastilah ia akan meledek Jaehyun habis-habisan dengan mengatai Jaehyun sebagai si pria makhluk malam yang sok menjadi _saint_ hanya demi seorang bocah SMA!

Taeyong menggeleng lagi, keras kepala. Ia menarik dirnya menjauh, tapi kedua lengannya masih melingkari leher Jaehyun. "Aku mau menemani _hyung_." Taeyong menatap mata Jaehyun lekat-lekat, mencoba meyakinkan Jaehyun bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Tae. Aku juga sudah meminta temanku datang kemari."

Besok pagi Taeyong harus pergi ke sekolah. Belum lagi kalau ada PR untuk besok yang belum Taeyong selesaikan. Jaehyun tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Taeyong.

Taeyong memberenggut sedih. "Jae _hyung_ tidak mau aku temani?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mau! Aku hanya…"

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekretaris Jaehyun, Taeil, keburu datang. "Boss!"

Jaehyun melotot tajam pada Taeil.

Taeil langsung terkekeh bodoh begitu mendapatkan kode berupa tatapan seram Jaehyun. "Maksudku, bossan ya? Menungguku? Hehehe."

Begitu melihat Taeil datang mendekat, Taeyong malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher Jaehyun, menggelayuti leher Jaehyun dengan manja, seolah takut Jaehyun akan mengusirnya pulang dan menyerahkannya pada Taeil.

"Tidak jadi _hyung_. Taeyong pulang denganku saja." Jaehyun berkata sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memeluk Taeyong.

Taeyong yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jaehyun, tentu saja tidak melihat ada pertukaran tatapan mencurigakan di antara Jaehyun dan Taeil saat ini.

Melalui tatapan matanya, Jaehyun diam-diam meminta Taeil segera membuka ponselnya.

Taeil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan membaca pesan yang Jaehyun kirimkan padanya.

 _Hyung, cepat temui dokter Song Hye Kyo. Minta dia memanggil namaku. SEKARANG!_

Begitu selesai membaca pesan Jaehyun, Taeil pun berlari kencang, melaksanakan perintah Jaehyun tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaehyun sangat memercayai sekretarisnya yang satu ini.

Taeyong mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Jaehyun. "Temanmu sudah pergi, _hyung_?"

"Sudah."

Taeyong tersenyum.

Tak sampai satu menit, nama Jaehyun dipanggil.

"Taeyongie, tunggu di sini ya."

Taeyong mengangguk patuh. "Iya _hyung_."

Jaehyun harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, agar ia bisa segera mengantarkan Taeyong pulang ke rumah dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak pusing kok. Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Yakin, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Ya sudah. Kalau _hyung_ merasa pusing lagi nanti, bilang padaku ya."

"Oke." Jaehyun nyengir.

"Apa kata dokter _hyung_?"

"Demam, flu, radang tenggorokkan."

"Obatnya banyak?"

"Ng-ng… lumayan."

"Minum obat itu pahit _hyung_. Tidak enak. Makanya, lebih baik menjaga kesehatan. _Hyung_ mulai besok pakai pakaian yang tebal ya. Jaga pola makan. Terus… jangan kecapean bekerja, harus banyak istirahat."

Jaehyun memang sedang menyetir saat ini, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap Taeyong meskipun hanya sekilas. "Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua saranmu, dokter Lee Taeyong! Hahaha…"

"Iiih, _hyung_! Malah meledekku!"

Jaehyun tertawa. Menjahili Taeyong memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas, seolah tanpa beban.

"Setelah lulus SMA nanti, mau kuliah di mana, Tae?" Jaehyun tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Inginnya sih… di universitas Seoul. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa lolos."

"Jurusan?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, tersipu malu. "Kedokteran."

"Nah kan! Kau memang calon dokter!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa lulus ujiannya atau tidak, _hyung_ …"

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin! Taeyongie-ku kan pintar…" Jaehyun tersenyum lagi, kali ini sebelah lengannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Taeyong, sedangkan lengan yang satu lagi memegang stir.

Taeyong menunduk malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Saat Jaehyun berkata _'Taeyongie-ku'_ dengan nada yang sangat lembut itu… entah kenapa jantung Taeyong jadi berdebar tak karuan.

Taeyong berdehem pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. " _Hyung_ , ceritakan tentang diri _hyung_ doong. Masa aku saja sih yang mengoceh tentang kehidupanku?!"

"Hmmm…" Jaehyun hanya menggumam. "Kehidupanku membosankan, Tae. Tidak seru kalau diceritakan. Aku juga bukan pencerita yang handal sepertimu. Bisa-bisa kau ketiduran saat aku cerita. Hehehe.." Jaehyun tidak mau salah bicara tentang dirinya. Tidak mau memberikan _hint_ pada Taeyong mengenai siapa Jaehyun yang sebenarnya.

"Yaaah.., tidak seru ah! Jae _hyung_ tidak memercayaiku ya?" Taeyong terlihat benar-benar kecewa.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kau yang bertanya, lalu aku menjawab?"

Taeyong pun langsung berubah ceria lagi. Ia mengangguk dengan bersemangat, lalu mulai mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Jaehyun berusaha menjawabnya sejujur mungkin, tapi tetap diplomatis dan tidak menjurus kepada hal-hal yang akan membeberkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Jaehyun hampir 100% menjawab jujur tentang dirinya, kecuali saat Taeyong bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan dan keluarga Jaehyun.

Satu hal yang pasti, malam itu… untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jaehyun berbagi banyak sekali cerita dengan orang lain yang bukan sepupunya.

Jaehyun belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, tidak dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya, apalagi orang-orang yang hanya memuaskannya untuk satu malam.

Tapi dengan Taeyong… Jaehyun merasa tidak takut untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya. Yaa meskipun ia berbohong soal keluarga dan pekerjaannya.

Setibanya di depan pagar rumah Taeyong, sebelum Taeyong turun dari mobil, Jaehyun tidak menyangka Taeyong akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Mencium pipi Jaehyun!

Astaga! Padahal hanya ciuman sekilas di pipi! Tapi kenapa sudah membuat Jaehyun panas dingin seperti ini?!

"Cepat sembuh yaa _hyung_. Agar kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi, terus _hyung_ juga jadi bisa mengajariku dansa _waltz_."

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha untuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu cepat di dadanya. Kenapa dia jadi bertingkah seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta sih?! Halloooo! Ini Jung Jaehyun lho! Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyaknya mantan pacar, apalagi mantan "mainannya"! Kenapa dia dibuat _nervous_ begini hanya karena kecupan polos seorang Lee Taeyong?!

" _Hyung_ …" Taeyong memang sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tapi ia belum juga keluar dari dalam mobil Jaehyun (mobil Taeil sebenarnya), seolah Taeyong memang tak ingin pergi, tak ingin berpisah dari Jaehyun.

"Ya?" Jaehyun gugup. Pikiran-pikiran liarnya sudah berkelana, melantur sana-sini, mengira Taeyong akan memintanya untuk mengecup bibirnya yang… oh, astaga! Sadarlah, Jung Jaehyun!

Taeyong cengengesan. "Boleh tidak, aku memanggil hyung _valentine boy_? Soalnya _hyung_ bilang… ulang tahun _hyung_ pas hari valentine."

"Eeeerrrr, bukannya aneh ya memanggilku _valentine boy_?"

Taeyong menggeleng cepat. "Bagus kok, _hyung_! Unik!"

Jaehyun mengernyit. Unik apanya?

"Hanya untuk disimpan sebagai nama _hyung_ di ponselku kok." Taeyong menambahkan.

Jaehyun nyengir. "Oke."

"Oke." Taeyong mengangguk senang. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pun, Jaehyun bisa melihat betapa bersinarnya kedua mata cantik milik Taeyong.

" _Hyung,_ besok sepulang sekolah, aku mau mengunjungi rumah _hyung_ ya. Aku mau membuatkan _hyung_ bubur, dan makanan yang sehat, yang mudah dicerna oleh lambung orang yang sedang sakit."

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Nanti kirim alamat _hyung_ lewat _chat_ di Line ya. Dadah _hyung_! Sampai besok. Menyetirnya hati-hati ya!" Taeyong langsung turun dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehyun untuk menolak.

"Tapi rumahku kan…aarrrggghhh!" Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah Taeyong masuk rumah.

Jaehyun menghubungi Taeil.

" _Hyung,_ tolong carikan aku rumah. Yang sederhana. Yang sudah ada perabotannya. Jangan! Jangan yang besar! Yang kecil saja. Jangan yang baru! Iya, untuk satu atau dua orang. Besok pagi hubungi aku lagi. Iya. _Thanks, hyung_."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas lega. Untunglah ia punya Taeil. Tanpa bertanya ini itu, Taeil langsung melaksanakan perintahnya dengan patuh dan cekatan.

Kalau besok Taeyong memang ingin mengunjungi Jaehyun di rumahnya, maka… Jaehyun akan menunjukkan Taeyong "rumah baru" nya, yang ukurannya mungkin akan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih kecil dari rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kelas 11- _Science_ E….

Ten dan Yuta heran melihat Taeyong terus-terusan tersenyum sejak tiba di kelas10 menit yang lalu, malah kadang cekikikan sendiri.

"Taeyong kenapa? Kerasukan?" Yuta bertanya asal.

"Sepertinya pikirannya masih ada di alam mimpi." Ten menggeleng, merasa kasihan. "Kau mimpi apa semalam, Tae? Sampai-sampai membuatmu tersenyum terus sampai sekarang?"

"Jaehyun _hyung…_ " Taeyong langsung menjawab tanpa ragu, tapi matanya tidak fokus, menerawang, seolah ia memang membayangkan Jaehyun tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mimpi apa? Mimpi basah?" Yuta nyeletuk lagi, membuat Ten memukul belakang kepalanya keras-keras sambil mendesis.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku mimpi Jaehyun _hyung_ berubah jadi Gray, kucingku! Hihihi…."

"Dasar! Kukira apa! Bagaimana kencan pura-puranya?" Yuta bertanya blak-blakkan, langsung membuat _mood_ Taeyong memburuk karena Yuta menyebutkan kata 'kencan pura-pura'. Yuta itu… memang kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan. Sifat _sassy_ dan blak-blakkannya selalu muncul tak terduga.

"Memang pura-pura, tapi aku senang kok…" Taeyong menundukkan kepala dengan sedih.

Ten melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Yuta, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong perlahan. "Kapan kalian akan bertemu lagi?"

"Hari ini, Ten!" _Mood_ Taeyong berubah baik lagi saat ia ingat kalau hari ini ia akan mengunjungi rumah Jaehyun. "Jaehyun _hyung_ sedang sakit. Aku akan datang ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Wow! Dia mengizinkanmu datang ke rumahnya?" Yuta kaget.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Hmmm, sepertinya hubungan kalian jadi terlalu serius, Tae." Yuta bergumam pelan.

Sebelum kata-kata pedas Yuta semakin melebar ke mana-mana, Ten cepat-cepat berkata. "Kemarin ada yang seru tidak?"

"Ada Ten!" Taeyong melonjak kegirangan. "Aku mencium pipi Jaehyun _hyung_! Pipinya lucu sekali sih, agak _chubby_ gitu, ada lesung pipinya, daaan lembut sekali seperti pipi bayi! Rasanya seperti ketika aku mencium pipi keponakanku!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Ten memekik heboh sambil mengguncangkan bahu Taeyong.

Sementara Yuta hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam. "Ya ampuun! Pipi bayi? HAHAHAHA. Taeyong, kau terlalu polos! Hati-hati. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun salah mengartikan ciumanmu? Bagaimana kalau dia meminta lebih? Bagaimana kalau dia memberikan balasan atas ciumanmu di pipinya dengan mencium bibirmu?"

Taeyong melongo, wajahnya merah padam. Taeyong tidak mengatakan apapun, malah Ten yang menjerit heboh. "Kyaaaaaaaaa! Pasti ciumannya akan sangat hebat! Jauh lebih hebat daripada mantan pacarmu yang mengerikan, Tae!"

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya masih merah padam, bahkan kedua telinganya pun ikut memerah. "Aku… belum pernah ciuman di bibir."

"Bagus." Yuta menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong dengan bangga, layaknya seorang ayah _overprotective_ yang senang dengan tingkah baik anak satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Taeyong bertanya, penasaran, membuat kedua sahabatnya langsung terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Coba saja dengan Jaehyun." Ten mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, membuat Yuta memukul belakang kepala Ten dengan keras, sekalian balas dendam atas perlakuan Ten padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada Taeyongie, Chittaphon!"

"Tidak aneh kok! Taeyong juga kan jadi bisa belajar. Yaa manfaatkanlah Jaehyun."

"Jangan dengarkan si gila Ten, Tae!"

Taeyong hanya terkekeh. Melihat perdebatan konyol antara Ten dan Yuta sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Sudah lebih dari 12 tahun.

Perdebatan konyol antara Ten dan Yuta terus berlangsung sampai bel masuk berbunyi, meninggalkan Taeyong seorang diri, sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terus tertuju pada Jaehyun.

' _Kenapa Jaehyun hyung belum juga membalas pesanku ya? Padahal sudah dibaca sejak tadi. Apa Jaehyun hyung berubah pikiran? Tidak ingin aku datang ke rumahnya?'_ Taeyong masih terus memandangi layar ponselnya, menatap Line _chat room_ nya dengan _"My Valentine Boy",_ berharap Jaehyun segera membalas pesannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, di _mansion_ Jaehyun.

"APA? KAU BELUM DAPAT RUMAHNYA? MASA TIDAK ADA SIH, HYUNG? APARTEMEN SAJA KALAU BEGITU! YANG SEDERHANA! ASTAGA! TERSERAH, HYUNG! KALAU TIDAK BISA DISEWA UNTUK SATU HARI, BELI SAJA SEKALIAN APARTEMENNYA!"

Jaehyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Taeil tidak mendapatkan rumah sederhana yang sesuai keinginan Jaehyun. Ada sih rumah sederhana yang disewakan, tapi kosong, tanpa barang apapun. Akan memakan waktu lama untuk memindahkan barang-barang ke sana dan membuat seolah rumah kosong itu jadi telah berpenghuni. Jaehyun inginnya menyewa rumah yang memang terawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya, meskipun tidak ada yang menempati. Bisa gawat kalau Taeyong curiga nanti!

Taeil melapor, ada rumah yang sesuai, tapi letaknya di luar Seoul. Astaga! Sepertinya Taeil lelah, terlalu banyak diperintah ini itu oleh Jaehyun sejak seminggu belakangan ini, sehingga tidak bisa menemukan solusi yang cepat dan efektif.

"Kalau tidak ada rumah yang sesuai, harusnya cari apartemen saja! Apartemen kan juga rumah!" Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Jaehyun merasa kesal pada sekretaris kepercayaannya itu.

"Atau… aku bisa meminjam rumah Taeil _hyung_ , kan? Dia tinggal sendirian." Jaehyun merasa mendapat ide cemerlang. Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi Taeil lagi. " _Hyung_ , aku pinjam rumahmu saja hari ini! Tolong sembunyikan kalau ada fotomu ya _hyung_."

Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Senang karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya jadi encer lagi.

Entahlah, kalau menyangkut apapun yang berkaitan dengan Lee Taeyong, otak Jaehyun sering mendadak beku, bingung, cemas yang berlebihan, dan takut kalau apapun yang ia lakukan tidaklah tepat.

Sebelumnya, Jaehyun bahkan tidak pernah berusaha terlalu keras untuk membahagiakan mantan-mantan kekasih, apalagi menuruti keinginan mereka yang Jaehyun anggap mengesalkan, merepotkan, membuang-buang waktu, dan mengganggu pekerjaan Jaehyun!

Tapi lihatlah ia sekarang! Bolos kerja dengan alasan "sakit", hanya agar bisa diam di rumahnya (rumah Taeil) dan menunggu Taeyong datang untuk merawatnya, seperti yang Taeyong minta kemarin malam.

Lee Taeyong, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Jung Jaehyun?

.

 _To be continued._

.

Catatan Penulis : Kyaaaaaa, komentar kalian di _chapter_ sebelumnya bener-bener memotivasi.

 _Saranghae, kiss kiss, muach!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Jaehyun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam rumah Taeil. Menunggu Taeyong. Jaehyun sudah memberitahunya alamat rumah Taeil (tentu saja Taeyong percaya kalau itu adalah rumah Jaehyun), dan begitu sekolah usai tadi Taeyong langsung naik taksi menuju alamat yang Jaehyun kirimkan lewat pesan di _Line_ , tanpa pulang dulu ke rumahnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidur?" Jaehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak."

Jaehyun masih terus berjalan bolak-balik sambil sesekali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tadi pagi ia sudah bercukur, sudah mandi, sudah segar. Ia terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Memang sih, hidungnya masih agak merah karena flu, tapi selain itu… Jaehyun terlihat baik-baik saja, malah _terlalu_ baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang sedang "sakit"!

Obat yang diberikan oleh dokter Song tampaknya sangat ampuh. Jaehyun senang kepalanya sudah tidak terasa berat dan pusing lagi, tapi untuk hari ini saja ia ingin terlihat sebagai orang sakit, agar Taeyong terus mengurusnya dan memanjakannya seperti kemarin.

Jaehyun menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan, baru sadar kalau dirinya sejak tadi memakai kemeja. Masa iya di dalam rumah sendiri berpakaian terlalu rapi?! Cepat-cepat ia melepas kemeja biru gelapnya, sehingga kini yang ia pakai hanyalah _t-shirt_ putih lengan pendek yang tadinya ia pakai sebagai dalaman kemeja. "Nah, begini kan lebih santai." Untung juga tadi pagi Jaehyun memakai celana jeans dan bukannya celana bahan seperti yang biasa ia pakai ke kantor.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Dengan senyuman super lebar, Jaehyun pun segera melesat berlari untuk membukakan pintu. "Kau sudah dat-..." Kalimat Jaehyun menggantung, wajahnya tertekuk kusut begitu melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wajahmu terlihat konyol sekali, Jae! HAHAHA, senyumanmu…. HAHAHA. Apakah wajah seperti itu yang kau tunjukkan pada Taeyong-mu? Ck-ck-ck." Song Joong Ki berkacak pinggang sambil nyengir jahil.

" _Hyung_ kenapa ada di sini?" Jaehyun melotot galak. "Cepat pergi! Sebentar lagi Taeyong datang!"

"Dasar sepupu tidak tahu terima kasih!" Joongki menjewer telinga Jaehyun sambil menyeretnya masuk rumah Taeil.

"Aduuuuh, _hyung,_ lepaskan!"

"Sudah jauh-jauh aku datang ke kantormu, tapi kau malah bolos kerja karena sakit. Lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu, tapi pembantumu bilang kau sudah pergi dari tadi pagi entah ke mana. Akhirnya aku menghubungi sekretaris pribadimu, dan… ternyata kau memang sakit, Jae. Sakit jiwa! Ck-ck-ck, memangnya bocah itu sehebat apa sih sampai membuatmu bertingkah idiot seperti ini?"

Jaehyun mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena dijewer Joongki. "Hehehe, maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu soal proyek hotel di Hawaii. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sakit kok, _hyung!_ Yaaa setidaknya kemarin. Demamku tinggi. Untung ada Taeyong." Jaehyun nyengir lebar dengan pandangan menerawang yang _dreamy_ , yang malah terlihat sangat konyol menurut Joongki.

"Sekarang aku masih agak pusing _hyung_! Hidungku juga masih meler. Aku masih sakit!" Jaehyun mengakhiri pembelaan dirinya dengan terbatuk pelan.

Joong Ki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah tidak wajar sepupu kesayangannya itu. "Siapa ya, yang saat sakit tifus malah tetap pergi kerja? Oh, bahkan sehari setelah operasi usus buntu 2 tahun yang lalu, kau malah tetap pergi ke London untuk bertemu investor."

Jaehyun hanya bisa terkekeh bodoh. Joong Ki mengacak-acak rambut Jaehyun yang ter- _style_ rapi dengan sangat bergaya.

"HYUNG KENAPA MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN?!"

"Mana ada orang sakit yang rambutnya terlihat oke?! Sudah-sudah, sana pura-pura tidur! Nanti kalau Taeyong-mu datang, biar aku yang buka pintu." Joong Ki mendorong tubuh bongsor Jaehyun ke kamar Taeil, tapi Jaehyun memberontak.

"Untuk apa _hyung_ tetap di sini? Sudah sana pulang! Nanti saja jam 9 malam kita diskusi masalah proyeknya sambil minum."

Joong Ki menjewer sebelah telinga Jaehyun lagi, membuat Jaehyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Awas kau ya Jung Jaehyun! Aku beritahu ayahmu, baru tahu rasa kau!"

" _Hyuuuung…._ "

Joong Ki nyengir puas. "Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman bersamaku, Jae. Tapi ada syaratnya. Biarkan aku berkenalan dengan Taeyong-mu."

"HYUNG!" Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya dengan horror.

Joong Ki mengangkat kedua tanganya, tanda perdamaian, bukan tandanya sudah menyerah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa anak ini. Hanya 5 menit. Aku janji. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

" _Hyung_ , tapi…." Kata-kata Jaehyun terputus karena kini terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , ini aku."

"Itu Taeyong!" Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu segera melesat ke kamar Taeil, pura-pura tidur. "Ingat janjimu, Joong Ki _hyung_!"

"Iya, dasar bawel!" Joong Ki terkekeh sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hallo, kau pasti Taeyong ya?" Joong Ki berkata dengan sangat ramah sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Taeyong mengangguk. "I-iya, aku Taeyong. Apakah Jaehyun _hyung_ ada di rumah?" Taeyong terlihat grogi. Kedua matanya yang besar bergerak-gerak dengan gugup.

Joong Ki terkekeh. "Jaehyun sedang tidur. Kau masuk saja. Aku harus pergi ke kantor lagi."

Taeyong mengangguk dengan patuh. Joong Ki bisa melihat ada sebersit rasa penasaran yang terlintas dalam sorot mata Taeyong saat ini, seperti ingin tahu sebenarnya Joong Ki ini siapanya Jaehyun, tapi Joong Ki diam saja, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Taeyong.

"Ng-ng… apakah kau adiknya Jaehyun _hyung_?"

Selama beberapa saat, Joong Ki hanya bisa melongo. "Adik?" Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya keras sekali, sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk segala! Joong Ki pikir, Taeyong akan mencurigai dirinya sebagai kekasih Jaehyun, atau setidaknya kakak. Tapi, adik? "HAHAHAHA" Joong Ki masih terpingkal-pingkal, membuat Taeyong bingung.

"Apakah aku terlihat se-muda itu?"

"Memangnya kau sudah tua?" Taeyong malah balik bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan lugu.

Joong Ki masih tertawa, tapi kali ini terselip nada bangga dalam tawanya. "Tentu saja aku masih muda. Aku sepupunya Jaehyun. Namaku Song Joong Ki. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_." Joong Ki mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Jangan salah sangka! Joong Ki sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Taeyong. Joong Ki sudah bertunangan dengan dokter pribadi Jaehyun, Song Hye Kyo, yaa meskipun ia memang terkenal senang cari perhatian, tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan merebut orang yang diincar sepupunya.

"Aku Lee Taeyong. Senang bertemu denganmu, Joong Ki _hyung_." Taeyong membalas jabatan tangan Joong Ki sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Masuklah, Taeyong. Aku harus pergi. Tolong jaga Jaehyun dengan baik ya!"

Taeyong nyengir lebar sambil mengangguk. "Iya _hyung_."

"Sampai ketemu nanti!" Joong Ki melambaikan tangan dengan riang dan ramah. Taeyong balas melambai dengan tak kalah riangnya, sampai Joong Ki masuk ke dalam _Ferrarri Sergio_ merah miliknya.

"Waaah, mobil Joong Ki _hyung_ sangat keren!" Taeyong bergumam takjub. Taeyong memang tidak tahu banyak tentang mobil, tapi Taeyong yakin mobil Joong Ki pastilah sangat mahal. Ah, seandainya saja Taeyong tahu, mobil Joong Ki hanya diproduksi sebanyak 6 _unit_ di seluruh dunia, benar-benar _limited edition._

"Joong Ki _hyung_ pasti orang yang berada. Apa ya pekerjaannya? Hmmm, bisa tidak ya dia merekrut Jaehyun _hyung_ kerja di tempatnya? Agar Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak perlu lagi susah-susah jadi pacar sewaan."

Taeyong masih memandangi jalanan yang kini kosong. Seandainya saja ia tahu, Jaehyun memiliki mobil _sport_ yang jauh lebih banyak dan lebih mewah dari Joong Ki, pastilah sekarang ia sudah pingsan di tempat. Jaehyun bahkan memliki _Koenisgsegg CCXR Trevita_ , mobil super mewah yang dilapisi berlian sebagai salah satu koleksinya!

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Taeyong pun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

Joong Ki bilang, Jaehyun sedang tidur. Karena itulah, Taeyong berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap, takut langkah kakinya membuat keributan dan malah jadi membangunkan Jaehyun.

"Kamar Jaehyun _hyung_ sepertinya di sana."

Rumah Taeil memang sederhana. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 WC dan kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tengah yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya, sebagai sekretaris Jaehyun, Taeil punya banyak uang, hanya saja… ia lebih memilih menyimpan uangnya untuk membuka bisnis sendiri di masa depan nanti daripada membeli rumah mewah, apalagi mobil mewah!

Taeyong melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Senyumannya merekah begitu ia melihat Jaehyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan hati-hati, Taeyong pun berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jaehyun.

"Syukurlah demam Jaehyun _hyung_ sudah reda." Taeyong menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Perlahan, Taeyong membungkuk, mengamati wajah Jaehyun dari dekat. "Jaehyun _hyung_ lucu sekali saat tertidur. Benar-benar seperti bayi!" Taeyong terkikik pelan sambil mengelus-elus pipi dan kening Jaehyun dengan lembut.

Taeyong tidak tahu, saat ini Jaehyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membuka matanya apalagi tersenyum karena mendengar kata-kata Taeyong barusan! Sentuhan lembut Taeyong di pipi dan kening Jaehyun sama sekali tidak membantu! Jaehyun ingin sekali menggerakkan kedua lengannya dan langsung merengkuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku mulai masak bubur ayam untuk Jaehyun _hyung_." Taeyong berkata dengan riang, membuat Jaehyun yang masih pura-pura tidur jadi kecewa. Jaehyun sebenarnya diam-diam berharap Taeyong akan mencium pipinya lagi, seperti semalam.

Jaehyun membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, memastikan Taeyong sudah pergi atau belum. Kamar kosong. Sepertinya Taeyong sudah ada di dapur. Jaehyun menghela napas sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa aneh.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, menemui Taeyong. Tadinya ia ingin bertahan lebih lama, diam di kamar dan terus pura-pura tertidur, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan ingin segera melihat wajah manis dan imut Taeyong.

"Taeyongie…"

Suara Jaehyun membuat Taeyong yang sedang fokus memasak jadi terlonjak kaget. Taeyong membalikkan badannya, lalu nyengir lebar begitu melihat Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_! Kau sudah bangun! Masih pusing tidak?" Taeyong berhenti memotong ayam. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan sabun sampai bersih, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun, membimbing Jaehyun duduk di meja makan.

"Ya, aku masih pusing." Jaehyun berbohong sambil berjalan dengan lemas. Suaranya sengaja ia beratkan, bahunya ia turunkan, matanya ia sayukan. Jaehyun sepertinya pantas dinobatkan sebagai _the best actor of the year_!

"Sudah minum obat?" Nada bicara Taeyong terdengar benar-benar khawatir.

Jaehyun mengangguk lemah. "Sudah."

" _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa duduk seperti ini? Apa sebaiknya berbaring lagi saja di tempat tidur?" Taeyong menuangkan segelas air mineral untuk Jaehyun minum.

Dalam hati, Jaehyun terkekeh geli. _'Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Tadi bahkan aku menyetir sendiri kemari.'_ Batin Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin melihatmu memasak, Taeyongie." Jaehyun berkata sok lugu, padahal pikirannya sudah melantur ke mana-mana, apalagi saat ini Taeyong terlihat sangat manis mengenakan apron merah marun.

"Eh? Tapi… nanti aku jadi _nervous_ kalau dilihat. Soalnya… aku masih belajar masak, aku belum ahli." Taeyong menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun terkekeh.

Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan erat di jemari tangan Taeyong. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup mataku. Lihat…" Jaehyun menempelkan pipinya di meja makan, lalu memejamkan matanya.

" _Hyung_ mau tidur di sini? Nanti kalau _hyung_ tambah pusing bagaimana?"

Jaehyun membuka matanya. Cengiran lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan tidur, hanya memejamkan mata. Soalnya Taeyongie bilang… ia akan gugup kalau aku melihatnya memasak."

Wajah Taeyong merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jae _hyung_ boleh melihatku memasak. Tapi, jangan mengomentari ya."

Jaehyun nyengir super lebar. "Oke."

Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Taeyong dari genggamannya dengan berat hati. Taeyong pun mulai kembali memasak.

Jaehyun memerhatikan gerak-gerik Taeyong yang lincah saat memasak, membuat cengiran lebarnya jadi terlihat tambah konyol.

"Kau bisa memasak apa saja, Taeyongie?" Jaehyun tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh?" Taeyong jadi gugup lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan intens Jaehyun. Rasanya…. Taeyong seperti terperangkap oleh tatapan Jaehyun yang memabukkan.

"Tidak banyak, _hyung_. Aku masih belajar. Jae Hyun _hyung_ sukanya makanan apa? Nanti aku masakkan untuk _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ sudah sembuh. Tapi, beri aku waktu untuk belajar dulu di rumah ya!"

Jawaban _simple_ Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tertawa pelan, menikmati betul _moment_ ini. Katakan Jaehyun delusional atau gila, ia tidak peduli! Tapi Jaehyun merasa... Taeyong seperti seorang istri yang berusaha memuaskan suaminya dengan memasakkan makanan favorit sang suami.

"Mmmm, aku suka makanan apapun. Aku kan pecinta makanan. Terutama makanan yang dimasak olehmu, Taeyongie." Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai jahil, sukses membuat wajah Taeyong merona merah, se-merah merahnya.

"Memangnya _hyung_ sudah pernah mencoba masakanku?" Taeyong bergumam pelan sambil membalikkan badannya, kembali fokus memasak. Jaehyun terkekeh. Telinga Taeyong masih merah.

Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Taeyong, menempelkan dadanya di punggung Taeyong, membuat Taeyong merasakan debaran jantung Jaehyun yang bertalu-talu di dadanya, merasakan kehangatan Taeyong, mendekap Taeyong dengan erat dari belakang sambil mencumbu lehernya yang jenjang. Tapi Jaehyun menahan keinginannya itu. Bukan. Bukan karena ia takut Taeyong akan menolaknya, tapi… ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut kebablasan. Takut kalau ia terlalu berdekatan dengan Taeyong secara fisik saat ini, hanya berdua di rumah Taeil ini, nantinya tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Taeyong itu terlalu menggoda, tapi sekaligus juga terlalu berharga. Jaehyun tidak ingin menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di atas tumpukkan bantal. Taeyong memaksanya untuk berbaring, menunggu Taeyong yang sedang menuangkan bubur ke mangkuk.

Ponsel Jaehyun bergetar. Ada pesan di _Line_ dari Joong Ki.

 _Song Joong Ki : Taeyong-mu imut sekali, Jae._

 _Song Joong Ki : Jangan buat dia menangis!_

Jaehyun tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia tega membuat Taeyong menangis?! Tapi senyuman Jaehyun luntur seketika begitu ia membaca pesan Joong Ki yang selanjutnya.

 _Song Joong Ki : Perlakukan dia dengan gentle. Dan jangan lupa pakai pengaman!_

"Astaga!" Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya sendiri sambil mengutuki Joong Ki dan pikirannya yang seenaknya saja menganggap Jaehyun akan memperlakukan Taeyong dengan kasar saat… ya ampun! Kenapa juga sepupunya itu mengira Jaehyun akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Taeyong saat ini?!

"Sialan kau _hyung_!"

Tak sampai satu menit, ada pesan masuk lagi, tapi kali ini dari sekretarisnya.

 _Moon Taeil : Boss, kalau sudah beres, nanti tolong letakkan seprai kasur-nya di atas mesin cuci ya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian berdua memakai pengaman, jadi aku tidak usah bersih-bersih nanti. Hehehe_

Wajah Jaehyun memucat. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan sekretarisnya pun berpikiran seperti itu!

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa memercayai dirinya sendiri, bila dua orang terdekatnya saja bisa langsung tahu apa yang hati terdalam Jaehyun inginkan?!

Saat itulah Taeyong datang sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur ayam dan teh manis hangat. " _Hyung_ kenapa? Kepala _hyung_ sakit lagi?" Taeyong cepat-cepat menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Jaehyun dengan sorot mata cemas.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Ti-tidak aku hanya…." Kata-kata Jaehyun menggantung. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Buburnya sudah jadi?" Jaehyun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Taeyong nyengir lebar. "Sudah _hyung_! Aku suapi ya! Aaaaa…." Taeyong menggeser posisi duduknya, jadi terlalu dekat dengan Jaehyun. "Ayo _hyung_ , buka mulutmu. Aaaa…" Taeyong menyentuhkan sendok berisi bubur ke bibir Jaehyun, heran karena Jaehyun sejak tadi malah diam saja mematung.

"Aku… makan sendiri saja." Jaehyun hendak merebut sendok di tangan Taeyong, tapi dengan gesit Taeyong sudah menjauhkan tangannya.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Biar aku suapi _hyung_! _Hyung_ kan sedang sakit!"

"Aku sudah sehat, Taeyongie…"

"Bohong! _Hyung_ masih demam! Lihat saja muka _hyung_ masih merah seperti kemarin!"

Ingin rasanya Jaehyun menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi saat ini juga! Iya sih, kemarin wajahnya merah memang karena demam, tapi sekarang berbeda. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar melantur ke mana-mana, apalagi dengan keberadaan Taeyong yang sedekat ini, sama sekali tidak membantunya menenangkan gejolak di hati dan di beberapa area lain tubuhnya!

" _Hyuuung,_ aaaaa…" Taeyong masih berusaha membuat Jaehyun membuka mulutnya untuk makan, bahkan tanpa sadar ekspresinya berubah imut, semakin membuat Jaehyun tidak tahan.

Akhirnya Jaehyun membuka mulutnya. Taeyong terlihat senang sekali karena Jaehyun memakan buburnya dengan lahap.

' _Konsentrasi makan saja, Jaehyun!'_ Jaehyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengunyah.

Selama Taeyong menyuapinya, Jaehyun terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata cantik Taeyong. Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, ia tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata Taeyong yang berbinar indah adalah salah satu godaannya yang terbesar.

Jaehyun tersedak saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Taeyong membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. " _Hyung_ pintar, habiskan buburnya ya…." Nada bicara Taeyong seperti layaknya orangtua pada anaknya yang masih bocah.

Taeyong meraih gelas berisi teh manis hangat di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, lalu membantu Jaehyun minum.

" _Hyung_ seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi, makanya tersedak." Taeyong menahan tawa.

Jaehyun mengerling kesal. Sudah tidak tersedak lagi, tapi dadanya masih terasa sesak karena kini Taeyong semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaehyun, membersihkan sudut-sudut mulut Jaehyun yang belepotan dengan menggunakan tissue.

" _Aigoo_ , _hyung_ terlihat menggemaskan!" Taeyong terkikik sambil mencubit pipi Jaehyun sekilas, membuat Jaehyun semakin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Ayo _hyung,_ habiskan."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Sudah kenyang. Aku… mau tidur." Cepat-cepat Jaehyun membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping, memunggungi Taeyong. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu maka debaran di jantungnya akan kembali normal.

Jaehyun benar-benar terkejut ketika Taeyong malah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. _"Hyung_ kedinginan?"

Pikiran Jaehyun ingin berkata tidak, dan mengusir Taeyong sekarang juga, sebelum ia lepas kendali. Tapi, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Jaehyun mengangguk, terlihat terlalu bersemangat malah, membuat Taeyong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, _hyung_. Istirahat yang banyak, agar cepat sembuh." Taeyong mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar ia bisa menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh, lalu cepat-cepat memejamkan kedua matanya karena ya ampuuun sekarang jarak wajah Taeyong begitu dekat! Jaehyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Taeyong di wajahnya!

' _Ya Tuhaaaan, kenapa Engkau memberikanku godaan, cobaan sebesar iniiii?'_ Jaehyun menjerit dalam hati, masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, saat ia merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut dan manis yang Taeyong berikan di pipi dan keningnya.

Butuh perjuangan yang sangat besar dan keteguhan hati yang mantap saat Jaehyun membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong kepala Taeyong pelan, memintanya berhenti mengecupi pipi dan keningnya. "Nanti kau tertular sakit, Taeyongie…"

Taeyong terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "Daya tahan tubuhku sangat bagus _hyung_. Tenang saja."

' _Iya, aku nya yang tidak tenang!'_ Batin Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela napas lelah, kemudian akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya, jadi menghadap Taeyong. "Kau tidak takut padaku, Taeyongie?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat.

Taeyong tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus takut pada _hyung_?" Taeyong melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaehyun, memeluk Jaehyun lagi, tapi kali ini lebih longgar. "Suaraku tidak bagus sih, tapi aku bisa menyanyikan _hyung_ lagu. Hmm, bagaimana kalau lagu 3 beruang?"

Mau tak mau Jaehyun tertawa. Menurutnya, Taeyong lucu sekali.

Jaehyun menganggguk. "Boleh. Lagu apa saja boleh." Jaehyun menarik kepala Taeyong mendekat, sampai menyentuh dadanya yang bidang.

Taeyong nyengir, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Jaehyun memejamkan kedua matanya, merasa benar-benar damai.

Aneh sekali. Satu menit yang lalu Taeyong membuatnya benar-benar terangsang, tapi satu menit kemudian Taeyong juga sanggup membuatnya tenang.

Ya, sekarang Jaehyun merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat Taeyong ketakutan. Taeyong itu masih lugu, dan masih benar-benar bersih. Jaehyun tidak ingin mengotorinya dengan nafsu sesaat. Ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan Taeyong. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertidur pulas saat Taeyong selesai menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang untuk yang ke-4 kalinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaehyun, Taeyong meraih ponselnya, lalu menjepretkan kameranya, _selfie_ bersama Jaehyun yang sedang terlelap nyenyak sekali seperti bayi.

.

.

 _._

Jaehyun mengemudikan _Maserati Ghibli Saloon_ , mobil miliknya yang paling tidak terlihat terlalu "mencolok" dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat, menembus dinginnya angin malam.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, dan ia baru saja selesai mendiskusikan proyek hotel baru bersama dengan sepupunya. Biasanya, kapanpun Jaehyun dan Joongki berdiskusi di ruangan VVIP sebuah klub, maka setelahnya mereka akan langsung bersenang-senang. Tapi tadi, begitu selesai, rasanya Jaehyun ingin langsung pulang saja. Ia hanya minum beberapa gelas, tidak sampai mabuk, dan anehnya ia juga menolak saat para gadis dan pria-pria _submissive_ _sexy_ melemparkan diri mereka padanya.

Entahlah, Jaehyun benar-benar bingung. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menolak kesenangan apapun yang bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Tapi semenjak mengenal Taeyong, Jaehyun jadi merasa… ia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu.

Jaehyun tidak lagi mendapatkan kesenangan sesaat dari belaian-belaian sensual dan menggoda yang orang lain berikan padanya secara cuma-cuma.

Jaehyun tidak lagi menginginkan kepuasan satu malam. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak hanya melibatkan nafsu tapi juga perasaan, yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama. Taeyong masih belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya, padahal sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Tadi ia pulang ke rumah jam 6 sore, tepat setelah Jaehyun bangun tidur siang. Jaehyun ingin mengantarnya, tapi Taeyong menolaknya, takut kalau Jaehyun masih merasa pusing, jadilah akhirnya ia naik taksi lagi karena Jaehyun tidak mengizinkannya naik bus. "Bahaya", katanya.

Taeyong meraih ponselnya dan membuka instagramnya. Ia terkikik senang melihat unggahan foto terbarunya bersama Jaehyun. Ya, foto _selfie_ yang ia ambil siang tadi saat Jaehyun tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Tadinya Taeyong tidak ingin mengunggah foto itu. Biarlah ia sendiri yang menikmatinya. Tapi ia berubah pikiran. Menurutnya, apa salahnya kan? Toh di foto itu juga mereka tidak melakukan apapun! Hanya Taeyong yang sedang nyengir lebar sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya di samping Jaehyun yang sedang tidur. Captionnya juga _simple_ : Semoga cepat sembuh, _hyung._

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, ribuan orang menyukai fotonya dan memberinya banyak sekali komentar. Taeyong memang memiliki banyak sekali _followers_ di instagram semenjak ia jadi pemenang lomba _cosplay_ tahun lalu.

Taeyong terkikik membaca komentar Ten dan Yuta.

Komentar Ten seperti ini _: I'm dead! DEAD! JAEHYUN HYUNG TAMPAN SEKALIIII BAHKAN SAAT TIDUR! KYAAAAAAA! Pokoknya besok harus cerita!_

Sedangkan komentar Yuta seperti ini : _BESOK HARUS CERITA! DETAIL!_

Lalu ada lagi komentar Johnny : _Siapa dia? Pacar barumu, Tae?_

Lalu komentar Hansol : _Siapa dia? Pacar barumu, Tae? (2)_

Taeyong nyengir semakin lebar. Dia belum membalas satupun komentarnya, karena terlalu banyaknya komentar yang masuk.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Yunho _hyung_ kan jadi followerku juga!" Taeyong tiba-tiba saja mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap bodoh. Harusnya dia tidak perlu pamer Jaehyun di instagram! "Semoga Yunho _hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun pada Jaehyun _hyung_." Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku yakin perusahaan NCT akan melindungi Jaehyun _hyung_. Lagipula… kapan mereka bisa bertemu, iya kan? Ah, sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!"

Taeyong terus membaca komentar yang masuk. Keningnya berkerut. Ada satu komentar dari orang asing, bukan followernya. Komentarnya juga memakai bahasa Inggris.

 _Isn't this the man who owns hotels and malls in L.A?_

Taeyong terkekeh. Sepertinya orang asing itu salah mengenali Jaehyun. Mana mungkin Jaehyun punya hotel dan mall d LA?!

Taeyong menguap lebar, tapi matanya masih terus memandangi fotonya dan Jaehyun lekat-lekat, seolah tak rela untuk menutup mata dan tidak lagi memandangi wajah _cute_ Jaehyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada _direct message_ yang masuk.

"Hah? Joong Ki _hyung_?" Taeyong tersenyum saat melihat nama Song Joong Ki di bagian _direct message instagram_ nya.

 _Song Joong Ki : Taeyong~ah, kalau kau masih ingin bersama dengan Jaehyun seperti sekarang, cepatlah hapus fotomu dan foto Jaehyun._

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menghapus foto itu. Itu kan hanya foto! Apa jangan-jangan perusahaan NCT tidak memperbolehkan pegawainya terlihat terlalu akrab dengan penyewanya?

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sedih, lalu cepat-cepat menghapus fotonya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ada seseorang yang sudah men- _screenshot_ unggahannya itu dan mengunggahnya kembali di situs lain, disertai dengan tulisan artikel yang menyudutkan Jaehyun.

.

 _To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

H-4 pesta dansa akhir tahun sekolah. Jujur saja, Taeyong jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan soal pesta dansa. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini justru malah lebih sering memikirkan Jaehyun daripada pesta dansa. Padahal kan tujuan awalnya menyewa Jaehyun adalah untuk menghadiri pesta dansa hari minggu nanti, tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah berharap pesta dansanya diundur saja jadi bulan depan, tahun depan?!

"Setelah pesta dansa nanti, apa aku bisa tetap bertemu dengan Jaehyun _hyung_?" Taeyong menempelkan wajahnya di meja. Pekan ini sudah tidak ada pembelajaran, tapi tetap harus datang ke sekolah karena barangkali ada nilai yang harus diperbaiki. Jumat nanti pembagian rapot, dan hari minggu-nya, 18 Desember, pesta dansa akhir tahun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun _hyung_ , kecuali kalau aku menyewanya lagi. Tapi aku tidak punya uang…" Taeyong masih bergumam sendiri.

"Taeyong~ah, kau merasa aneh tidak sih?" Ten yang baru saja datang sehabis jajan di kantin kini langsung menghampiri meja Taeyong. Tadi pagi Taeyong sudah menceritakan detail (seperti apa yang Yuta minta) tentang apa yang ia lakukan di rumah Jaehyun kemarin. Ten terus-menerus mengemukakan teori ini dan itu mengenai Jaehyun, membuat kepala Taeyong makin pusing saja!

"Aneh apanya? Kau yang aneh, Ten! Sudah kubilang, Jaehyun _hyung_ itu professional! Dia memang memperlakukanku layaknya pacar sungguhan. Benar apa kata Yuta, aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Hhhh, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yuta, anak yang satu itu sedang remedial Fisika, jadi tidak bisa menikmati waktu santai seperti Ten dan Taeyong di kelas _homeroom_.

"Aku tidak aneh, ih! Dengarkan aku dulu Taeyongie. Kau bilang, sepupu Jaehyun _hyung_ memintamu menghapus foto kalian? Bukannya itu aneh? Lalu, dia kan bukan _followers_ mu di instagram, lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu? Seperti… memang sengaja mengawasimu. Terus, kau bilang, mobilnya keren sekali kan? Sangat jauh berbeda dengan mobil Jaehyun _hyung_. Tapi kenapa dia tinggal di rumah yang sederhana?"

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tidak bilang Joong Ki _hyung_ tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Jaehyun _hyung_ , Ten! Mungkin dia hanya sedang menjenguk Jaehyun _hyung._ Lagipula tidak ada satupun foto di rumahnya."

Ten masih belum menyerah. Lagaknya sudah seperti detektif saja. "Nah, kan! Di rumah Jaehyun _hyung_ sama sekali _tidak ada_ foto! Tidak masalah sih kalau tidak ada foto Joong Ki _hyung,_ tapi harusnya… setidaknya ada satu saja foto Jaehyun hyung kan? Bukannya aku meragukan Jaehyun _hyung_ , Tae. Tapi coba kau pikir baik-baik lagi, seperti apa yang Yuta bilang, aneh tidak sih apa yang Jaehyun _hyung_ lakukan padamu? Kau menyewanya untuk 1 hari, nanti, saat pesta, tapi selama lebih dari seminggu ini….dia selalu menemanimu, menjemputmu dari tempat les, bahkan kalian malam mingguan berdua saja! Dia mentraktirmu makan, nonton, belanja juga!"

"Jaehyun _hyung_ bilang, perusahaan NCT sudah memfasilitasi semuanya."

"Tapi… Yuta bilang, pacar sewaan kakaknya dulu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu! Terus, tidak apa-apa kok mengunggah foto bersama di media sosial. Yaa tapi kebanyakan memang tidak melakukannya karena merasa malu, takut ketahuan kalau pacarnya hanya pacar bohongan. Tapi kakak Yuta mengunggah foto pacar sewaannya waktu itu. Tidak ada yang melarangnya. Memangnya Joong Ki _hyung_ ini siapa? Pemilik perusahaan NCT? Bukan kan!"

"Ah, _molla_ … kau membuatku pusing Ten!" Taeyong meletakkan pipinya di atas meja lagi sambil menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Coba mana lihat instagram-mu! Aku mau _stalking_ Joong Ki _hyung_."

" _Stalking_ saja sendiri pakai akun-mu, Ten!"

Ten mendengus. "Aku kan tidak tahu apa _username_ nya, Taeyongie~~"

"Song. Joong. Ki." Taeyong menjawab dengan ketus. _Mood_ nya sedang benar-benar buruk saat ini. Pikirannya kacau gara-gara memikirkan apa yang Ten katakan. Ten memang sangat mendukung "hubungannya" dengan Jaehyun, tapi si jenius itu juga tidak bisa tinggal diam sampai dia bisa memecahkan keanehan-keanehan yang Jaehyun lakukan!

Taeyong merasa sebal pada Yuta yang terus membanding-bandingkan pacar sewaan Taeyong dengan mantan pacar sewaan kakaknya dulu! Iya sih, Taeyong juga tahu, apa yang Jaehyun lakukan memang aneh, terlalu berlebihan untuk seseorang yang menyediakan jasa sewa pacar, apalagi bagi Taeyong yang hanya menyewanya untuk 1 hari. Tapi Taeyong tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya! Yang penting ia merasa senang setiap kali _chatting_ apalagi bertemu langsung dengan Jaehyun.

"Lihat-lihat! Ini dulu kakaknya Yuta mengunggah foto ini di _facebook_ nya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang pernah mempermasalahkannya!" Ten menunjukkan ponselnya pada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menatapnya sekilas, tanpa minat sedikitpun.

Mulut Ten terbuka lebar begitu dia menemukan akun instagram Song Joong Ki. "DIA _CUTE_ SEKALI! Kyaaaaaaaa…."

Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya. _Dasar Ten!_

"OMG! Mobilnya… ini mobil yang kemarin kau lihat, Tae?" Ten mendekatkan ponselnya ke wajah Taeyong, menunjukkan sebuah mobil _sport_ silver yang bentuknya unik dan keren sekali seperti mobil-mobil yang ada di film _action Hollywood_. Desain-nya benar-benar futuristik, sejenis mobil yang akan kau lihat di film _science fiction_ juga.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukan. Yang kemarin aku lihat warna merah. Bentuknya juga beda."

" _Omo…omo…caption-_ nya seperti ini: My _dongsaeng_ , aku mau dibelikan _Lamborghini Veneno_ ini juga dooong, oke oke? Untuk ulang tahunku nanti. _Please, juseyong…"_ Ten menggucang-guncangkan pundak Taeyong. "Kyaaaaaaa, ya ampuuun Joong Ki _hyung_ ini imut sekaliiii sih! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung, melihat _aegyo-_ nya. Dan, astaga! Adiknya ini pasti kaya sekali. Coba kalau Jaehyun _hyung_ se-kaya Joong Ki _hyung_ atau _dongsaeng_ nya Joong Ki _hyung_ yang dia maksud di _caption_ ini!"

"Dasar matre!" Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ten terkikik. "Siapapun yang bilang uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan, pasti tidak pernah berkhayal untuk menaiki _Lamborghini Veneno_ ini saat dia sedang merasa sedih!"

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Benar apa kata Yuta, kau ini dewasa sebelum waktunya, Ten."

Ten masih terkekeh, tapi kali ini sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong. "Aku hanya realistis, Tae."

"Terlalu realistis!"

"Ah, sepertinya Joong Ki _hyung_ ini narsis sekali, Tae! Hampir semua fotonya hanya foto dia sendiri, tidak ada foto orang lain. Aku iri tapinya! Dia sering sekali liburan di luar negeri! Berdasarkan foto-foto dan _captions_ ini, aku tidak bisa mengorek apapun, Tae. Tidak ada info di mana dia kerja. Yang pasti, dia sangat _cute_ , tampan, dan kaya!" Ten terus terkikik, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang Taeyong berikan padanya. "Eh, Tae, apa jangan-jangan…, Joong Ki _hyung_ ini seorang penipu? _Con-man,_ seperti yang ada di drama-drama, seperti… Lee Min Ho di drama terbarunya yang sedang tayang saat ini! Kyaaaaaaa!"

Taeyong menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mendelik sebal pada Ten. Salahkan Ten dan segala asumsi jeniusnya, kini Taeyong jadi ragu, apa iya Jaehyun _hyung_ nya itu benar-benar bekerja sebagai pacar sewaan?

"Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun _hyung_ juga seorang _con-man?_ Ya ampuun, Tae, kehidupanmu seperti drama saja! Hahaha."

"Jaehyun _hyung_ bukan seorang _con-man_ , Chittaphon!" Taeyong menutup obrolan tidak penting mereka dengan satu cubitan keras di pipi Ten, membuat pria Thailand itu memekik kesakitan dan akhirnya berhenti membicarakan teori-teori gilanya tentang Jaehyun dan Joongki.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehyun benar-benar sibuk. Satu hari tidak masuk kerja saja, pekerjaannya langsung menumpuk! Apalagi rapat pemegang saham tahunan akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Banyak hal yang harus ia _review_ dan selesaikan sebelum rapat diadakan minggu depan.

"Jae." Joong Ki tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan Jaehyun.

"Aku sedang sibuk, _hyung_. Nanti saja minta pendapatku tentang hadiah Natal untuk Hye Kyo _noona_ nya ya." Mata Jaehyun masih terus terfokus ke berkas-berkas dokumen di hadapannya.

"Ini tentang Taeyong." Joong Ki duduk di sofa.

Begitu mendengar nama Taeyong disebut, Jaehyun langsung menatap sepupunya yang berusia 8 tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan alis berkerut. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak. Ia jarang sekali mendengar sepupunya yang terkenal pecicilan dan jahil itu berbicara dengan nada serius seperti sekarang ini.

Jaehyun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Joong Ki, kemudian duduk di sofa di hadapannya. "Ada apa dengan Taeyong, _hyung_?"

Joong Ki menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Semalam Taeyong mengunggah foto kalian di instagramnya. Saat kau tertidur, dan Taeyong berbaring di sampingmu sambil tersenyum."

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Hye Kyo _noona_ juga pernah mengunggah fotoku di blog-nya saat aku sedang tertidur, waktu aku sakit tifus dulu, sama sekali tidak masalah kan?"

Joong Ki menghela napas lagi. "Ya, tentu saja tidak masalah karena semua orang tahu Hye Kyo tunanganku, dan dia adalah dokter, bukan anak SMA yang memakai seragam sekolah!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Oh, benar juga. Apa ibuku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan merasa kaget?"

Cengiran Jaehyun lenyap begitu ia melihat betapa seriusnya Joong Ki menatapnya saat ini. "Jadi… bukan karena ibuku?"

"Bukan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang-orang yang menyukaimu, Jae. Sudah kubilang karma itu ada! Mungkin bagimu, mereka semua hanyalah mainanmu, tapi mungkin bagi mereka, atau setidaknya beberapa di antara mereka, ada yang benar-benar menyukaimu dan merasa terluka saat kau tidak balas menyukai mereka tapi hanya memanfaatkan mereka."

" _Hyung_ , tolong jangan berbelit-belit! Apa kaitannya dengan Taeyongie? Dia… baik-baik saja kan?" Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun merasa takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Taeyong saat ini.

"Salah satu mantanmu melihat unggahan Taeyong sebelum aku sempat meminta Taeyong menghapus foto itu."

"Mantanku yang mana?"

Joong Ki menghela napas. "Kim Yerim alias Yeri. Kau ingat? Putri tunggal Tuan Kim pemilik casino mewah di Hongkong. Dia mengunggah foto itu di _facebook-_ nya dan menuliskan hal yang buruk tentangmu. Dia berkata, kau ini pedofil menjijikan yang senang memanfaatkan kepolosan anak remaja, dan…."

"Apakah wajah Taeyong terlihat jelas?" Potong Jaehyun cepat.

Joong Ki menaikkan alis matanya. Heran karena Jaehyun malah mengkhawatirkan Taeyong, bukannya reputasinya yang jadi jelek! "Ya."

"Astaga! Kenapa tidak segera kau atasi, _hyung_? Kau kan direktur IT! Bagaimana kalau _paparazzi_ mengincarnya?!"

"Sudah kuatasi, Jae. Aku terlambat 30 menit sejak foto Taeyong dan tulisan Yeri beredar. Untungnya, hal ini belum menjadi viral. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Seperti apa yang kau bilang, _paparazzi_ mungkin akan mulai mengincar Taeyong. Sebaiknya kau jangan bertemu Taeyong dulu. Bagaimana kalau _paparazzi_ menjatuhkanmu gara-gara gossip ini, hmm?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas lelah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Joong Ki pikir, Jaehyun sekarang mulai khawatir akan reputasinya, tapi…

"Di tulisan itu, apakah Yeri menyebutkan nama asliku? Apakah dia menyebutkan siapa aku?"

Joong Ki mengangguk. "Dia tidak menuliskan nama aslimu, tapi namamu di dunia bisnis, Jay Jung si pewaris Jung _corporation_."

Kali ini Jaehyun menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah. Setidaknya Taeyong tidak tahu siapa namaku di dunia bisnis. Baginya, aku hanyalah Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun tersenyum, sejenis senyuman konyol yang biasa ditampilkan oleh orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Joong Ki hanya bisa menganga lebar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran sepupunya ini!

.

.

.

Taeyong sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Ten, Yuta, Johnny, dan Hansol, ketika Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan di _Line_.

 _My Valentine Boy : Taeyongie, kau bilang hari ini sudah tidak belajar di sekolah? Bagaimana nilai ujianmu? Ada yang harus diperbaiki?_

Seharian ini _mood_ Taeyong memang benar-benar buruk, tapi begitu ia mendapat pesan dari Jaehyun, entah kenapa _mood_ nya langsung berubah baik dalam sekejap mata.

 _Taeyong : Tidak ada, hyung. Hehehe. Tapi masih harus tetap datang ke sekolah. Sebenarnya aku sudah boleh pulang dari tadi, tapi aku mau menemani Yuta dulu. Dia ada remedial sampai sore nanti_

 _Taeyong : Bagaimana keadaan hyung? Masih pusing tidak? Sudah makan siang? Jangan lupa pakai pakaian yang tebal ya hyung_

 _My Valentine Boy : Tidak pusing lagi. Semua ini berkat Taeyongie :))_

 _My_ _Valentine_ _Boy : Aku belum makan siang. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama :((( Aku sedang di jalan, menuju sekolahmu._

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya. Ia hampir tersedak saking senangnya. Keempat temannya menatapnya dengan heran, tapi ia mengabaikan mereka dan langsung mengetik jawaban _chat_ dengan cepat.

 _Taeyong : Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang bareng, hyung! :)))_

 _Taeyong : Hyung mau makan siang di kantin sekolahku tidak?_

 _My Valentine Boy : Hahaha, memangnya boleh?_

 _Taeyong : Tentu saja boleh! Tapi, kalau hyung datang ke sini, teman-temanku pasti akan bertanya macam-macam pada hyung, terutama TEN!_

 _My Valentine Boy : Hahaha, kita makan di luar saja, bagaimana?_

 _Taeyong : Oke, hyung! Perutku masih muat menampung makanan kok. Nanti setelahnya kita bisa sekalian jalan-jalan juga. Hihihi_

 _My Valentine Boy : Tidak jadi menemani Yuta?_

 _Taeyong : Tidak jadi ah. Kan ada Hansol hyung yang pastinya akan menemaninya sampai dia selesai nanti_

 _My Valentine Boy : Oke. Sebentar lagi aku sampai._

 _Taeyong : Oke, hyung! Aku tunggu di depan gerbang yaa_ _._ _Hati-hati menyetirnya, hyung :))_

"Kau kenapa, Taeyong? Cekikikan sendiri seperti orang gila!" Yuta heran melihat temannya itu tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil mengetik di ponselnya.

"Bukan seperti orang gila, tapi seperti orang kasmaran, bodoh!" Ten berkata dengan sengit. "Kalau Taeyongie ketawa-ketawa sendiri tanpa melihat ponselnya, barulah itu bisa dikatakan seperti orang gila."

Taeyong mengabaikan adu mulut antara Yuta dan Ten. "Sudah ya! Aku duluan! Johnny _hyung_ , kau bisa habiskan kimbap-ku."

"Mau ke mana, Tae?" Johnny nyengir lebar. "Ketemu pacar barumu yang ganteng itu? Yang di instagram?"

Wajah Taeyong merona. "Dia bukan pacarku, tapi… ah, sudahlah. Aku duluan ya!" Taeyong melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari pergi dari kantin, mengabaikan teriakan Ten dan Yuta yang entah meneriakkan apa, Taeyong tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan. Tapi Taeyong bisa menduga apa yang mereka katakan. Ten, tentu saja pasti akan berkata semoga Taeyong bersenang-senang dengan Jaehyun, tapi juga sekaligus menyuruh Taeyong "menyelidiki" Jaehyun. Kalau Yuta, palingan dia hanya ngomel-ngomel karena Taeyong membuang-buang makanan, dan pasti akan memintanya berhati-hati dengan Jaehyun.

Saat sedang menunggu Jaehyun di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang paman berkacamata hitam dan memakai kupluk yang menghampiri Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong ssi?"

"I-iya." Taeyong tidak kenal siapa paman itu, tapi sepertinya paman itu mencurigakan. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya.

"Apakah kau kekasihnya Jay Jung? Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Hah? Jay Jung siapa? Aku tidak punya pacar! Permisi, Paman." Taeyong cepat-cepat berjalan masuk lagi ke gedung sekolah. Sepertinya menunggu Jaehyun di depan gerbang bukanlah ide yang baik. Saat ini jalanan sepi. Sekolah juga sudah agak sepi karena sebagian besar anak yang tidak mengikuti remedial sudah pulang. Taeyong memang terlihat bodoh, tapi ia cukup bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bicara dengan orang asing yang terlihat mencurigakan sebaiknya dihindari.

Taeyong menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Dingin. Ia lupa tidak membawa sarung tangan dan _beanie_ favoritnya. Taeyong memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaehyun di dekat pos satpam.

Ponsel Taeyong berbunyi. Awalnya ia pikir Jaehyun meneleponnya, tapi ternyata bukan. "Nomornya belum aku simpan. Siapa ya?" Taeyong memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, siapa tahu penting.

"Hallo."

"Lee Taeyong?" Terdengar suara wanita di sebrang sana. _Siapa?_ Taeyong tidak mengenal suara wanita ini.

"Iya. Maaf ini dengan siapa?" Taeyong bertanya dengan ramah. Siapapun wanita ini, mungkin saja mengenal Taeyong, mungkin teman ibunya atau ayahnya? Kalau wanita ini tidak mengenal Taeyong, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapat nomor ponsel Taeyong kan? Taeyong memang terlalu lugu. Padahal di zaman canggih seperti sekarang ini, identitas siapapun bisa diketahui dengan mudah, apalagi jika uang sudah berbicara.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Apakah benar, kau pacarnya Jay?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

 _Lagi-lagi Jay! Siapa sih Jay ini?! Kenapa dihubung-hubungkan denganku?!_ Taeyong jadi gemas sendiri.

"Jay siapa? Maaf aku tidak kenal. Aku juga tidak punya pacar." _Oops!_ Taeyong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Apa-apaan sih dia ini! Malah membeberkan fakta begitu saja pada orang asing?!

Wanita itu tertawa, kali ini tawanya mengalun dengan merdu. Taeyong jadi penasaran siapa wanita ini. "Maaf, Anda siapa? Bagaimana Anda bisa mengenalku?"

Tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah berkata. "Aku melihat postingan instagrammu yang terakhir. Tapi sayang sekali sudah dihapus. Kenapa kau menghapusnya?"

"Eh, itu… fotoku bersama Jaehyun _hyung_? Ng-ng, Joong Ki _hyung_ memintaku menghapus fotonya." Taeyong tidak tahu mengapa ia terus mengoceh, padahal ia tidak kenal siapa wanita ini!

"Aaah, kau kenal Joong Ki juga?"

"Anda mengenalnya juga?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku…"

Tapi Taeyong tidak sempat mendengar jawaban wanita itu karena kini ia sudah bisa melihat mobil Jaehyun berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Kalau ada perlu, tolong kirim pesan saja, terima kasih." Taeyong menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sopan, lalu berlari menuju mobil Jaehyun.

" _Hyuuung…._ " Taeyong nyengir lebar begitu Jaehyun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Tumben _hyung_ pakai masker."

Jaehyun memandang sekelilingnya, lalu bernapas dengan lega, sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Kali ini ia melepaskan masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Seulas senyum manis langsung tersungging di wajah tampan Jaehyun, membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar lebih cepat.

 _Sepertinya benar, aku terlalu terbawa perasaan! Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun hyung ya?_ Taeyong berkata dalam hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun memakai masker untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada _paparazzi_ di sekitar sekolah Taeyong. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Syukurlah.

"Taeyongie mau makan apa?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut Taeyong.

"Ng-ng, apapun boleh _hyung. Hyung_ inginnya makan apa?"

"Hmmm, ramen? Dingin-dingin seperti ini akan sangat enak memakan ramen."

Taeyong mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo _hyung_! Ramen pasti enak!"

Jaehyun tertawa melihat betapa manisnya Taeyong yang penuh semangat seperti sekarang ini, tanpa sadar ia mendekati Taeyong dan mengecup pipinya sekilas dengan _gentle_.

Kedua mata Taeyong membulat sempurna. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan jantungnya! Taeyong sepertinya akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak sebentar lagi!

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya, Taeyongie.." Jaehyun sepertinya tidak sadar dengan efek ciuman yang ia berikan di pipi Taeyong barusan.

Selama di perjalanan, Taeyong jadi lebih banyak diam karena masih merasa malu, dan ia masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. Malah, sekarang Jaehyun jadi cerewet. Ia mengoceh banyak hal tentang persiapan natal.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan sedih. _Saat Natal nanti, apakah aku akan masih bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini, hyung?_

 _Saat aku mencium pipi dan kening hyung_ _kemarin_ _, apakah hyung merasakan perasaan yang sama_ _seperti apa yang kurasakan saat ini_ _? Sepertinya tidak ya hyung?_ Benak Taeyong masih dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

 _Yuta salah. Jaehyun hyung mana mungkin membalas ciuman di pipi dengan ciuman di bibir! Jaehyun hyung kan tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku menyukainya. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya?! Waktu kami bersama hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi!_ Rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Jaehyun heran dengan sikap Taeyong hari ini. "Taeyongie, apakah kau sakit?" Jaehyun khawatir karena Taeyong tiba-tiba jadi pendiam.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya apakah Jaehyun mau menemuinya lagi setelah pesta dansa selesai nanti, tapi ia tidak berani. Ia takut mendengar jawaban Jaehyun.

"Apakah ada masalah di sekolah? Atau di rumah?" Jaehyun masih berkata dengan nada lembut, sorot matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

Taeyong menggeleng lagi. Ia masih menunduk, memandangi jari-jari tangannya yang bertautan. Ia tersentak kaget ketika sebelah tangan Jaehyun menyentuh tangannya, lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan erat. "Kau tidak bawa sarung tangan ya hari ini, pasti jadi kedinginan. Sarung tangan Spongebob-mu masih ada di rumahku, lupa tidak kubawa."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku punya banyak sarung tangan kok, tapi lupa tidak kubawa."

"Taeyongie, kau senang memakai kupluk kan?"

"Hmm." Taeyong mengangguk, meskipun lemah, tidak se-ceria biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli kupluk _couple_?"

"Eh?"

"Hmmm, mantel _couple_ juga sepertinya bagus! Setelah makan ramen, kita beli barang-barang _couple_ yuk! Nanti kita pakai saat Natal. Kau bilang, setelah makan-makan di rumah bersama kakak dan kakak iparmu, kau tidak ada acara lagi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi main ski lalu melihat kembang api?"

Bibir Taeyong bergetar. Dia senang sekali mendengarnya!

"Jaehyun _hyung_ … masih mau bertemu denganku, setelah pesta dansa selesai nanti?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" Jaehyun yang matanya terfokus ke jalan tidak melihat bahwa sekarang air mata Taeyong sudah bercucuran di wajahnya. Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaehyun.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Soalnya… kau membuatku bahagia, Taeyongie. Aku selalu menanti-nantikan pertemuanku denganmu setiap harinya."

"Memangnya _hyung_ tidak ada klien lain?"

Jaehyun menoleh, kedua matanya langsung membelalak terkejut melihat Taeyong menangis diam-diam. "Taeyongie, kau kenapa?" Jaehyun yang panik langsung menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Taeyong masih menangis. Ia berpikir Jaehyun hanya mengatakan kata-kata manis padanya sebagai pacar sewaan. Jaehyun tidak akan benar-benar mau menghabiskan natal dengannya nanti. Semua itu hanya dikatakan sebagai "sandiwara", untuk menyenangkan hati klien.

Jaehyun langsung merengkuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat dan hangat. "Taeyongie…."

Taeyong menangis di dada Jaehyun. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Ka-karena… sudah menjadi pacar sewaanku yang terbaik." Taeyong mengusap air matanya, melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun, lalu tersenyum dipaksakan. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Jaehyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ucapan terima kasih Taeyong kenapa terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan?

Jaehyun mengelus pipi Taeyong dengan lembut, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata. "Taeyongie, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih?"

Taeyong menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, _hyung_. Justru, aku senang…" Taeyong nyengir, tapi sorot matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Sungguh?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun mengecup kening Taeyong. Bibirnya yang hangat menempel cukup lama di kening Taeyong. Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, semua ini hanya pura-pura, tapi… tidak apa-apa kan menikmatinya selagi ia bisa? Biarlah bila ia harus patah hati nanti, yang penting saat ini ia merasa bahagia.

"Jadi, saat Natal nanti, Taeyongie mau kan bermain ski dan melihat kembang api denganku? Atau…, kau menginginkan hal lain?" Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong dengan lembut.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bermain ski pasti asyik, _hyung_. Dingin, tapi asyik."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmm. Apalagi kalau setelahnya minum _wine_ panas. Tapi, sayang sekali kau masih belum boleh minum." Jaehyun berusaha menggoda Taeyong agar Taeyong kembali ceria. Tapi Taeyong hanya balas tersenyum tipis.

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menghibur Taeyong. Ia bingung kenapa Taeyong tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini!

Karena Jaehyun bukanlah pria yang pandai mengumbar kata manis, jadi ia pun menyalurkan perhatiannya lewat belaian lembut di kepala dan punggung Taeyong. "Taeyongie, kalau kau ada masalah apapun, cerita saja padaku."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_."

 _Tapi mana mungkin aku cerita tentang perasaanku padamu, hyung?! Jadi ini ya yang dulu dirasakan oleh kakaknya Yuta? Naksir pacar sewaannya dan tentu saja bertepuk sebelah tangan!_ Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan tangis.

 _Benar apa kata Yuta. Akting para pegawai NCT memang sangat bagus. Terlalu bagus sampai rasanya menyakitkan!_ Taeyong terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa sadar terlampau keras sampai mengeluarkan darah. "Aaaw.." Taeyong merintih perih.

"Taeyongie…" Jaehyun panik lagi. Ia meraih tissue, lalu menekan luka di bibir Taeyong dengan hati-hati. "Taeyongie, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sedih seperti ini, hmm?"

" _Hyung_ …" Taeyong terdiam sebentar.

"Ya?" Jaehyun masih memandangi Taeyong lekat-lekat dengan tatapannya yang membuat Taeyong terus terjerat di dalamnya dan tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

"Perusahaan NCT bilang…, kita boleh melakukan request pada pacar sewaan kita kan. Boleh tidak, kalau aku meminta sesuatu?" Taeyong bertanya dengan ragu. Ia tahu, setelah masa kontrak berakhir nanti, setelah pesta dansa selesai, ia akan benar-benar patah hati, tapi ia menginginkan hal ini, hal yang akan ia minta pada Jaehyun sekarang ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk. "Hmm, tentu saja. Katakan apa yang kau mau, Taeyongie."

"A-aku… ingin… aku ingin kau menciumku, _hyung_. Di bibir." Taeyong langsung menunduk dalam-dalam setelah selesai mengatakannya.

Kedua mata Jaehyun membuka lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa ia berkhayal?

Taeyong masih menunduk, menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya dengan gelisah. "Ka-kalau _hyung_ tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, aku…" Kalimat Taeyong terpotong karena saat ini Jaehyun sudah menariknya ke dalam ciuman lembut. Benar-benar lembut dan hangat.

Taeyong memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kecupan-kecupan ringan namun manis yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun padanya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus berbagi ciuman _gentle,_ sampai Taeyong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, melupakan hatinya yang tadinya tercabik-cabik perih, kini tergantikan dengan sengatan-sengatan kebahagiaan yang berasal dari kecupan dan belaian Jaehyun, menjalar langsung menuju hatinya.

Taeyong tahu, ciuman yang Jaehyun berikan hanyalah pura-pura, hanya demi pekerjaannya. Tapi boleh kan Taeyong berkhayal kalau semua ini adalah nyata? Karena…. entah kenapa ciuman Jaehyun terasa nyata. Seolah-olah Jaehyun pun merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jaehyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ibunya yang mendadak.

Ia baru pulang dari kantor pukul 10 malam, dan ibunya ternyata sudah duduk di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

" _Mom_ , ada apa? Tumben sekali _Mom_ datang ke Korea."

" _Aigooo_ , Jaehyunnie, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Sini, Nak…" Ibunya yang memang selalu memperlakukan Jaehyun seolah-olah Jaehyun anak balita itu kini merentangkan kedua lengannya, menunggu Jaehyun berlari untuk memeluknya seperti yang biasa Jaehyun lakukan dulu.

Jaehyun terkekeh, memeluk ibunya dengan penuh rasa rindu. Padahal baru 2 bulan Jaehyun tidak bertemu dengan ibunya, tapi sudah merasa se-rindu ini.

"New York tanpaku terasa sepi kan, _Mom_?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak." Ibunya mengerling dengan tatapan jahil.

" _Moooom_ …" Jaehyun merengek. Sifat manjanya keluar.

"Astaga, kau sudah 23 tahun, tapi masih manja begini." Ibunya mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. "Apa di hadapan Taeyong, kau manja seperti ini juga?"

Jaehyun terkesiap. "Ba-bagaimana _Mom_ bisa…"

Ibunya tertawa. "Tadi siang aku meneleponnya. Dia imut sekali, Jae. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya."

" _Mom_ … setuju? Tapi…"

"Semua orang yang tahu siapa itu Jay Jung, pasti tahu siapa nama aslimu. Taeyong hanya tahu kau adalah Jung Jaehyun, tapi tidak tahu siapa itu Jay Jung. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, hmm?" Ibunya tersenyum, masih dengan sorot jahil.

Jaehyun mengerang. " _Mom_ bisa mendapat nomor ponselnya, jadi pasti _Mom_ juga sudah tahu latar belakangnya. Asal _Mom_ tahu saja, aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan Taeyong. Meskipun sekarang ia masih belum tahu siapa aku. Aku malah ingin selamanya dia tidak perlu tahu. Soalnya… aku tidak ingin dia membenciku karena telah membohonginya, pura-pura jadi pacar sewaannya."

Ibu Jaehyun tertawa keras sekali. "Aku sudah tahu, Jae. Semuanya."

Jaehyun mengerang lagi. "Lalu kenapa _Mom_ menyuruhku untuk cerita?"

Ibu Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan tidak tahu cerita versi-mu, Jae. Versi Taeil rasanya terlalu kurang greget."

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini Taeil _hyung…?_ Awas kau ya Taeil _hyung_!"

Ibu Jaehyun terkekeh sambil memukul pantat Jaehyun pelan. "Aku justru senang, Jae. Taeyong sepertinya anak yang baik."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kupikir, selama ini… _Mom_ ingin menantu yang berasal dari keluarga yang se- _level_ dengan kita."

Ibu Jaehyun tertawa lagi. "Memangnya aku ibu yang jahat seperti di drama-drama? _Aigooo_ ~~~"

Ibu Jaehyun mengelus lengan Jaehyun pelan. "Apa gunanya latar belakang keluarga yang wow, tapi orangnya menyebalkan?! Kau sudah mengoleksi banyak sekali mobil yang wow, jadi tidak perlu lagi meminta mobil yang wow pada calon pendamping hidupmu kan?"

Jaehyun terkekeh, ibunya benar-benar lucu. Jaehyun memeluk ibunya dengan erat. " _Thanks, Mom_."

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong? Dia memang masih muda, Jae. Tapi aku ingin kalian bertunangan terlebih dahulu, secepatnya. Soalnya, dia itu imut sekali. Aku takut kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti ada yang merebutnya darimu."

" _MOOOOOOMMMM!_ Bagaimana bisa _Mom_ meragukan pesonaku? Astaga! Jangan buru-buru, _Mom_! Nanti bagaimana kalau Taeyong lari ketakutan?" Jaehyun heboh sendiri, membuat ibunya semakin tergelak, terbahak-bahak dengan puasnya.

"Lagipula…. Taeyong masih mengira aku pegawai NCT, pacar pura-puranya. Aku bingung harus mulai memberitahunya dari mana. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi membenciku, _Mom_?"

"Jae, mana mungkin dia membencimu? Bagaimana memberitahunya? Bawa saja dia ke rumah."

Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dia mengira rumah Taeil _hyung_ adalah rumahku."

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, Jae."

" _Moooom_!"

"Taeyong pasti akan senang memiliki pacar kaya, Jae."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _Mom_! Tapi… kebohonganku. Kebohongan. Kepura-puraan. Itulah masalahnya. Dia akan mengira semua yang telah kulakukan padanya selama ini hanyalah bohong, karena semuanya didasari oleh kebohongan."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seluruh tabloid, koran, TV, dan sosial media heboh menayangkan gossip terbaru dan terpanas di penghujung tahun ini.

Beberapa judul artikelnya antara lain :

 _ **Identitas Jay Jung Semakin Terkuak Semenjak Ia Kembali Ke Korea!**_

 _ **Jay Jung Bermesraan Di Dalam Mobil Bersama Kekasihnya? Atau, Mainannya?**_

 _ **Jay Jung Menjadi Sugar Daddy Bagi Seorang Anak SMA! Benarkah**_ _ **Ia**_ _ **Hanya**_ _ **Menjadi Sugar Daddy Bagi**_ _ **Satu Orang?**_

 _ **Investigasi Mengapa Selama Ini Jay Jung Tidak Pernah Mempublikasikan Siapa Kekasihnya. Diam-Diam Menjadi Sugar Daddy?**_

 _ **Apakah Lee Taeyong Benar-Benar Kekasih Jay Jung, Ataukah Hanya Anak Tidak Beruntung Yang Dimanfaatkan Olehnya?**_

 _ **Siapa Sebenarnya Lee Taeyong? Mengapa Dia Bisa Menarik Hati Jay Jung?**_

 _ **Jay Jung, Nama Yang Terkenal Di Dunia Bisnis Itu Kini Jadi Semakin Populer Karena Ternyata Dia Masih Sangat Muda Dan Tampan!**_

 _ **Ribuan Penggemar Jay Jung Di Amerika Patah Hati**_ _ **?**_

Dan masih banyak lagi judul artikel lainnya! Sudah pasti, siapapun yang memulai menyebarkan gossip ini, pastilah seorang anti Jaehyun.

.

.

"LEE TAEYONG! ASTAGA! KENAPA BISA BEGINI? KENAPA JAEHYUN HYUNG JADI JAY JUNG? ASTAGA! JAY JUNG YANG ITU? YANG SELAMA INI MENYEMBUNYIKAN WAJAHNYA DARI PUBLIK DAN HANYA SEGELINTIR ORANG DI KALANGAN BISNIS SAJA YANG TAHU? YA TUHAAAN." Ten dari pagi sudah heboh, langsung datang ke kamar Taeyong.

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA BISA BEGINI? JADI DIA BUKAN PEGAWAI NCT? KENAPA DIA MENYERETMU KE DALAM GOSIP SIH?!" Yuta marah-marah, sama seperti Ten langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah Taeyong sejak pagi begitu beritanya tersebar di internet.

Taeyong hanya bisa berbaring menelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menangis. "Jadi, benar ya, Jaehyun _hyung_ hanya mempermainkanku?"

Yuta dan Ten bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Akan kuhajar sampai mati si Jay Jung sialan ini!" Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sabar, Yu. Kita kan belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan langsung percaya gossip." Ten mencoba menenangkan Yuta. "Ya Tuhaaaan, aku masih merasa ini mimpi, Taeyongie! Bagaimana bisa… Jaehyun _hyung_ , Jay Jung? Tahu tidak, dia itu benar-benar KAYA RAYA, Tae!"

"YAH! CHITTAPHON! KAU INI SEBENARNYA MENDUKUNG SI BRENGSEK JAY JUNG ITU, ATAU SAHABAT KITA TAEYONG, HAH!"

"Ih, kan sudah kubilang, jangan langsung percaya gossip. Tae, jangan langsung sedih, siapa tau Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak mempermainkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan apa yang ia katakan tentang hal ini secara langsung, hmmm?"Ten mengelus kepala Taeyong. Taeyong masih terisak.

Yuta memukul kepala Ten. "Tidak mempermainkan apanya?! Sudah jelas-jelas dia berbohong dari awal! Dia cuma senang daun muda! Hanya mempermainkan Taeyong!"

Kata-kata Yuta sukses membuat Taeyong menangis semakin kencang. Ten menendang kaki Yuta bertubi-tubi. "Diam, Nakamoto!"

"Lihat, komentar-komentar di internet juga kebanyakan menjelek-jelekkan Taeyong! Cih! Si Jay Jung itu yang disebut _sugar daddy_ , tapi kenapa malah Taeyong yang dijelek-jelekkan?! Aku akan menulis komentar yang baik tentang Taeyong!" Yuta mulai mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengetik. Lama-lama, Ten jadi ikut-ikutan. Mereka bahkan meminta pacar mereka masing-masing untuk memposting komentar yang positif tentang Taeyong.

"Oh, lihat, Tae! Banyak yang menulis komentar positif, kok. Ayooo, jangan patah semangat!" Ten menyemangati Taeyong yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Si Jay Jung sialan itu belum meneleponmu, Tae?" Tanya Yuta.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Belum. Dan tidak akan pernah, sepertinya."

"U-Know? Bukannya itu username Pak Guru Yunho ya? Lihat, Tae! Bahkan Pak Guru Yunho yang mengerikan itu menulis komentar yang positif tentangmu. Katanya, Lee Taeyong adalah anak yang baik, pintar, lugu, dan tidak mungkin memanfaatkan Jay Jung sebagai _sugar daddy_ -nya." Ten membelalak tak percaya. "Ternyata dia bisa bersikap baik juga. Dia mengatakan hal baik tentangmu, dan tidak menjelek-jelekkan Jaehyun _hyung_."

"Ten, Tae, lihat! Ada komentar aneh dari _username_ bernama Jung Min Ah. Katanya… _siapapun yang berani menjelek-jelekkan menantuku, Lee Taeyong, akan kuseret ke kantor polisi!_ Hmm, siapa ya Jung Min Ah ini? Penggemarmu, Tae? Kata-katanya oke juga. Tapi kenapa harus bilang kau menantunya segala sih? Hahaha."

Taeyong tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yuta dengan jelas karena kini ponselnya berdering. "Hallo…" Taeyong menjawab dengan sengau. Nomornya tak dikenal. Ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak menjawab panggilan tak dikenal, karena siapa tahu itu adalah panggilan dari paparazzi.

"Taeyongie?" Terdengar suara wanita. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya. Seperti suara wanita yang kemarin.

"I-iya.."

"Komentar-komentar buruk tentangmu dan Jaehyun sudah terlalu banyak dan tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh tim IT kami, jadi… hanya ada 1 jalan keluar yang cepat, mengadakan konferensi pers dadakan. Jaehyun tidak bisa menemuimu ataupun menghubungimu sekarang, ayahnya marah sekali. Bukan, bukan karena dirimu, tapi… ini menyangkut nama baik Jaehyun, keluarga Jung, dan perusahaan kami. Taeyongie, apakah kau menyukai anakku, Jaehyun?"

Rasanya… saat ini Taeyong ingin menangis keras, se-keras-kerasnya! Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari "hubungannya" dengan Jaehyun.

"Nyonya Jung, aku… mengerti, kalau Anda tidak menginginkanku bersanding dengan anak Anda. Aku… memang menyukai Jaehyun _hyung_ , dan berharap ia hanyalah Jung Jaehyun, dan bukannya Jay Jung. Karena… kalau ia adalah Jay Jung, aku mengerti orang sepertiku mana mungkin…." Taeyong berhenti bicara begitu ia mendengar nyonya Jung terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga, Taeyongie, apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Siapa yang tidak menginginkanmu, hmm? Justru aku senang kalau kau menjadi menantuku. Tapi, aku takut kau akan membenci Jaehyun karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Taeyongie, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Jaehyun, tolong buka pintu rumahmu, karena sekarang aku sudah sampai. Ayo kita bersihkan nama baik kita, dan umumkan pada dunia siapa kau yang sebenarnya bagi Jaehyun."

"Tapi…, memangnya Jaehyun _hyung_ menyukaiku?"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Taeyongie. Kalau Jaehyun tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin dia mau terus berpura-pura sebagai pacar sewaanmu, kan?"

.

.

Sementara itu, di kantor utama NCT.

Ahn Jae Hyun terkekeh sambil mengetik pesan pada Lee Taeyong, mantan klien-nya yang tidak jadi menyewa jasanya.

 _Hallo, Lee Taeyong ssi. Aku Ahn Jae Hyun, pegawai NCT yang jasanya tidak jadi kau sewa. Awalnya aku merasa kesal sekali padamu karena membatalkan pesanan begitu saja tanpa pernah bertemu denganku secara tatap muka sebelumnya terlebih dahulu, ataupun mengatakan apa alasan kau membatalkan pesananmu. Terlebih lagi kau tidak peduli dengan setengah uang sewa yang hangus, BAHKAN MALAH MEMBAYAR FULL TEPAT SETELAH KAU MEMBATALKAN PESANAN! Harga diriku benar-benar terluka, kau tahu? Kupikir kau melakukan hal itu karena diam-diam kau telah mengetahui bagaimana tampangku, lalu membatalkan pesanan begitu saja. Tapi, sekarang aku melihat berita tentangmu di TV dan merasa bahagia. Ternyata, kau tidak jadi menyewa jasaku karena telah mendapatkan pacar sungguhan ya? Syukurlah. Sebagai "mantan" pacar sewaanmu, aku senang mengetahui ternyata kau membatalkan pesanan karena sudah mendapat pacar sungguhan. Terima kasih sudah membayar full meskipun tidak jadi menyewa, dan yang paling penting terima kasih karena membuatku kembali percaya diri. Hahaha. Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Jay Jung alias Jung Jaehyun! Semoga lancar sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, dan langgeng terus. ^^. P.S. Semua pria bernama Jaehyun benar-benar tampan, kan? (From : Ahn Jae Hyun)_

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

.

Catatan :

Yuhuuu, jadi lebih cepet ditulis dan diposting dari yang udah dijanjikan.

HAHAHA, TAPI APA INI? Asalnya, niatnya nggak kayak gini lhoo, tapi pas nulis dan terus nulis, eeeh malah jadi begini. _Sorry_ kalau malah jadi aneh. Huhuhu.

Trus, ini tadinya mau aku buat 2 part, dan gantung, tapi aku tau gimana rasanya digantungin, gak enak! Bikin penasaran sih, tapi gak enak. Hahaha.

Kalau kalian jadi Taeyong di cerita ini, apa yang bakal kalian lakukan?

Mungkin chapter depan bakalan jadi chapter terakhir?

Makasih _review_ nya! ^^

Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Tepat ketika skandal Jaehyun dan Taeyong muncul serentak di berbagai media massa, seolah memang semua anti-fans nya ataupun orang-orang yang memang ingin menjatuhkannya bersekongkol dengan membuat hampir semua media massa menayangkan skandal Jaehyun dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Jaehyun tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini bukanlah reputasinya, tapi Taeyong. Jaehyun harus menemui Taeyong. Jaehyun harus memastikan Taeyong baik-baik saja. Jaehyun harus meminta maaf pada Taeyong karena telah membohonginya selama ini dan membiarkan Taeyong tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini, kalau perlu Jaehyun akan bersimpuh di kaki Taeyong agar Taeyong memaafkannya dan tidak membencinya. Karena bagi Jaehyun, dibenci oleh Taeyong jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dibenci dan dihujat oleh ribuan orang di luar sana.

Tapi, tepat ketika Jaehyun akan keluar dari kantornya pukul 7.25 pagi setelah Taeil memberitahunya mengenai skandal tersebut (jangan heran mengapa Jaehyun sudah ada di kantor, karena tadi pagi-pagi sekali, pukul 5 pagi, ia sudah tiba di kantor untuk membereskan masalah _urgent_ ) Jaehyun langsung dihadang oleh puluhan _bodyguards_ suruhan ayahnya.

"Minggir, sialan!" Jaehyun sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Otaknya kacau. Salah-salah ia malah bisa membunuh para _bodyguards_ ini, bisa gawat nanti malah tambah kacau masalahnya.

"Maaf, tapi ini perintah presdir Jung Woo Bin." Salah satu _bodyguard_ memberitahunya, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, dua _bodyguards_ mencekal lengan Jaehyun, sementara _bodyguard_ yang tadi bicara kini mencari-cari ponsel Jaehyun di saku jas dan celananya, dan begitu ketemu langsung diambilnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Jaehyun memberontak, tapi kedua _bodyguards_ yang mencekalnya ternyata terlalu kuat, Jaehyun terlalu meremehkan mereka.

Ada _bodyguard_ lain yang mendekatinya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya, bukan ponsel Jaehyun pastinya.

"Jung Jaehyun, diam dan ikuti saja apa kataku." Suara berat ayahnya langsung membuat Jaehyun terdiam. "Sekarang jawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur, karena jawabanmu nanti akan menentukan nasibmu dan juga bocah itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoreng nama baik keluargaku."

Jaehyun tak bisa membantah ayahnya. Jangan salah sangka, sebenarnya ayah Jaehyun bukanlah seorang ayah yang otoriter, hanya saja bila sudah menyangkut "nama baik keluarga Jung", bila ada sedikit saja yang mengganggu keluarganya, maka ayahnya akan langsung berubah ganas dan lebih mengerikan dari iblis.

Ayahnya mungkin hanya akan menyita semua kartu kreditnya selama sebulan penuh, tapi ayahnya bisa melakukan hal yang buruk pada Taeyong karena Taeyong bukanlah darah dagingnya.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Se-lengkap-lengkapnya!"

Dan Jaehyun pun mulai bercerita.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berbicara dengan ayahnya lewat telepon, Jaehyun pikir ayahnya akan membiarkan ia pergi menemui Taeyong, tapi sialan sekali karena ayahnya malah meminta para _bodyguard_ terus menjaganya agar tidak keluar dari ruangannya di kantor.

"Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Diam dan ikuti saja apa kataku, Jae."

" _Dad! Dad_ sudah janji tidak akan membuat Taeyong…"

"Tenang saja." Potong ayahnya. "Kau bilang kau benar-benar menyukai anak ini kan? Aku akan bilang pada semua orang kalau anak itu sebenarnya adalah tunanganmu, kalian sudah bertunangan sejak tahun lalu, tapi karena dia masih bocah, jadi aku dan ibumu menyembunyikannya dari publik."

"Ugh! Taeyong pasti akan semakin membenciku!" Jaehyun frustrasi. Jelas sekali ayahnya hanya memedulikan nama baik keluarga. Pilihannya memang hanya ada 2. Mengakui Taeyong sebagai 'bagian dari keluarga Jung' atau menyalahkan Taeyong sepenuhnya atas skandal ini. Bagi ayahnya, hanya 2 hal itulah yang bisa dijadikan pilihan, tidak ada pilihan ke-3 seperti yang Jaehyun sarankan, di mana Jaehyun akan berkata secara jujur tentang semuanya! Tentang awal mula mengapa ia bisa mengenal Taeyong, dimulai dari dirinya yang memang menanggapi kesalahan Taeyong dalam mengenali pacar yang seharusnya Taeyong sewa, memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan Taeyong sebagai selingan, tapi pada akhirnya malah jatuh cinta sungguhan. Semua skandal itu diakibatkan karena kesalahan Jaehyun. Jaehyun ingin mengakuinya di hadapan semua orang, dan terutama di hadapan Taeyong.

Tapi kini, dengan konferensi pers yang akan diadakan dadakan oleh ayahnya di New York, kesempatan Jaehyun untuk meminta maaf pada Taeyong jadi tertunda. Sekarang ayahnya malah akan membuat skenario seolah-olah Taeyong sudah bertunangan dengannya, astaga! Taeyong yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasti akan sangat sangat membenci Jaehyun!

"Hubungi ibuku!" Jaehyun menatap dingin _bodyguards_ di sekelilingnya. Saat ini Jaehyun duduk dengan tegang di dalam ruangannya, menantikan konferensi pers ayahnya yang akan ditayangkan secara _live_ langsung dari kediaman ayahnya di New York.

Para _bodyguards_ itu saling bertukar pandang.

Jaehyun menggeram, sorot matanya tajam. "Oh, ayolaaaah! Aku tidak akan kabur! Cepat hubungi ibuku!"

Sepertinya ibu Jaehyun memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat dengan Jaehyun, karena detik itu juga ponsel Jaehyun berdering. _Bodyguard_ yang memegang ponsel Jaehyun kini mau tak mau mendekatkan ponsel Jaehyun ke telinga Jaehyun. Puluhan _bodyguards_ lainnya mengawasi Jaehyun dengan ketat di sekelilingnya.

Jaehyun mendengus. _Sialan!_ Pikirnya. Rasanya seperti _de ja vu_. Selama 23 tahun 10 bulan hidupnya, ini adalah yang ke-2 kalinya ayahnya mengurung Jaehyun seperti ini dengan pengawalan yang super ketat. Dulu, saat Jaehyun berusia 14 tahun, ayahnya melakukan hal semacam ini juga karena Jaehyun terus bolos sekolah selama 2 minggu berturut-turut untuk mengikuti balap mobil illegal, dan sialnya _street competition_ yang ia ikuti itu berkaitan erat dengan jual beli narkoba, sehingga ayahnya mengira Jaehyun juga memakai narkoba, padahal Jaehyun hanya tertarik dengan balap mobilnya.

"Jae, ayahmu sudah cerita singkat barusan."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas berat. " _Mom_ , Taeyong pasti akan semakin membenciku. Dia akan mengira aku terus memanfaatkannya demi nama baikku."

Bukannya bersimpati dengan kegalauan yang Jaehyun rasakan, ibunya malah terkekeh senang.

" _Moooom_! Kenapa _Mom_ malah tertawa sih?! Aku sedang memikirkan ribuan cara untuk kabur dari sini sekarang juga dan pergi ke rumah Taeyong!"

Para _bodyguards_ langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan sangar.

"Minggir, sialan!" Jaehyun membentak mereka dengan kesal. Jaehyun menduga ayahnya menyewa mafia, bukannya _bodyguards_ biasa, soalnya tampang mereka seram-seram!

Ibu Jaehyun tertawa semakin keras. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat ayahmu, Jae. Kau sudah membangunkan _devil_ yang tertidur."

" _Mom_ , bantu aku…."

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku sedang menuju rumah Taeyong."

Jaehyun menghela napas berat sambil memijiti pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit. "Kuharap Taeyong nanti akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. _Mom_ nanti tolong berikan ponsel _mom_ padanya ya, hubungi aku lagi kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke." Ibunya menjawab dengan tenang, sama sekali berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang kalang kabut, cemas, bingung, kacau. "Tenang saja, Jaehyunnie. Ayahmu mungkin hanya melakukan hal ini demi nama baik keluarga kita. Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau aku menyukai Taeyong-mu? Aku senang Taeyong akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Aku juga yakin Taeyong akan merasa senang dengan kedatanganku ini."

"Jangan terlalu yakin, _Mom_." Jaehyun menghela napas lelah. Tapi kemudian senyumannya mengembang. " _Mom_ tahu tidak? Tadi _Dad_ bilang padaku, _**kalau mau jadi sugar daddy seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, idiot!**_ _**Jangan sampai ketahuan!**_ Coba _Mom_ selidiki _Dad_. Siapa tahu selama ini _Dad_ jadi _sugar daddy_ diam-diam."

Dan ibu Jaehyun pun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon detik itu juga. Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Balasan kecil untuk ayahnya!

Tentu saja Jaehyun tahu, ayahnya mana mungkin menjadi _sugar daddy_ , mana mungkin berselingkuh! Jaehyun sudah hafal betul bagaimana kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya, dimulai dari ayahnya yang terus-menerus mengejar-ngejar ibunya sejak sekolah dasar, tapi terus ditolak oleh ibunya, hingga pada akhirnya saat mereka sama-sama kuliah di jurusan bisnis, ibunya mulai memberikan kesempatan pada ayahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ayahnya masih memiliki rasa tidak percaya diri, karena ibunya Jaehyun itu sangat cantik bahkan di-usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, sering dikira masih seorang gadis belia.

"Rasakan _Dad_! Setidaknya _Mom_ akan mengomel panjang lebar. Hahaha." Jaehyun tertawa _evil_. "Aku tahu _dad_ sangat menyayangiku. Tapi suruh siapa seenaknya?! Kalau hubunganku dengan Taeyong jadi semakin kacau gara-gara konferensi pers tentang tunangan palsu ini, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

.

.

.

Begitu Taeyong menatap Nyonya Jung Min Ah, ibunya Jaehyun, Taeyong langsung bisa mengenali wajahnya karena… ibunya Jaehyun itu sangat mirip dengan Jaehyun! Terutama senyuman lesung pipitnya!

Taeyong tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Nyonya Jung dengan baik, karena saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau, dan hatinya terasa seperti diiris-iris. Taeyong bahkan menangis saat Nyonya Jung memeluknya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Nyonya Jung tiba di rumah Taeyong. Nyonya Jung berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu Taeyong yang langsung pulang ke rumah begitu mendengar kabar tentang Taeyong di berbagai media massa, padahal mereka sedang mengajar kelas pagi di kampus.

Taeyong mendengarkan percakapan mereka dalam diam. Ia hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Jung. Taeyong tahu saat ini ayahnya Jaehyun sedang mengadakan konferensi pers di New York. Taeyong tahu, mulai saat ini semua orang akan mengenalnya sebagai "tunangan Jay Jung". Taeyong tahu semua ini dilakukan untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Jung. Tidak masalah, Taeyong hanya ingin Jaehyun tidak mendapatkan masalah. Yang penting Jaehyun baik-baik saja, meski itu berarti… dirinya harus pura-pura menjadi tunangan Jaehyun.

' _Ah, seandainya ini tunangan sungguhan..'_ Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Hatinya benar-benar terasa perih.

Meksipun Nyonya Jung berkata Jaehyun juga menyukai Taeyong, Taeyong tidak memercayainya karena bukan Jaehyun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kalaupun nanti Jaehyun mengatakannya, kemungkinan besar dilakukannya untuk mengikuti sandiwara yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya.

Setetes demi setetes air mata berjatuhan di pipi Taeyong. Ia menangis dalam diam, menahan suara isak tangisnya, tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir.

Nyonya Jung, yang ternyata melihat Taeyong menangis, langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Taeyongie…"

"Taeyong~ah, kenapa kau menangis? Ayah dan ibu kan sudah setuju, kalau memang Jaehyun yang kau inginkan, ayah dan ibu tidak akan melarangmu." Ayah dan ibu Taeyong heran dengan sikap Taeyong. Mereka tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Taeyong melarang Nyonya Jung untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya, takut mereka malah menjadi khawatir dan melarangnya untuk bersama dengan Jaehyun meski hanya pura-pura. Jadilah Taeyong dan Nyonya Jung bersekongkol untuk mengarang cerita, bagaimana Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah berkencan diam-diam selama hampir setahun, dan akhirnya kini ketahuan publik, satu-satunya cara untuk memulihkan nama baik mereka berdua dan keluarga mereka adalah dengan mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bertunangan, dan selama ini hanya kalangan keluarga yang tahu.

Saat Nyonya Jung _selfie_ bersama ayah dan ibu Taeyong, untuk kemudian Nyonya Jung _post_ ke akun sosmed-nya, Taeyong naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2 karena kini Jaehyun meneleponnya!

.

.

.

"Taeyongie…" Suara Jaehyun yang sangat lembut dan _gentle_ membuat hati Taeyong terasa sakit. "Maafkan aku… untuk semua kebohongan yang telah kulakukan. Pura-pura menjadi pacar sewaanmu, padahal bukan. Maaf karena aku telah menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya, aku hanya… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi membenciku, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau jadi membenciku sekarang. Tapi, Taeyongie, satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak pura-pura saat aku berkata aku merasa senang setiap kali bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, tapi… ternyata malah jadi serius. Aku tahu, aku ini seorang bajingan. Maafkan aku Taeyongie, karena pernah berpikir untuk menjadikanmu hiburan bagiku kemudian meninggalkanmu nantinya. Maafkan aku, karena ternyata… sekarang aku tidak bisa, dan tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Meskipun kau membenciku, dan tidak memercayai apapun yang kukatakan, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Bagimu mungkin pertunangan itu hanya pura-pura, tapi tidak bagiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertunangan denganmu…"

" _Hyung_ …" Lirih Taeyong, memotong kata-kata Jaehyun. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, _hyung_. Tidak usah meyakinkanku, karena… meskipun ini hanya pura-pura, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, sampai nama baikmu pulih kembali."

Jaehyun menghela napas berat. "Taeyongie, kau tidak memercayaiku."

Taeyong menggeleng. Air matanya bercucuran.

"Taeyongie, aku ingin menemuimu, detik ini juga, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan datang padamu setelah menyelesaikan semua wawancara mengesalkan ini!"

"Ti-tidak perlu, _hyung_. Tidak usah datang kemari." Taeyong berkata pelan, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Taeyongie…" Nada Jaehyun terdengar sedih. "Taeyongie, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memercayaiku? Aku… aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Taeyongie. Aku bahkan… jatuh cinta padamu."

Taeyong menangis semakin keras.

"Taeyongie…"

" _Hy-hyung_ , ti-tidak perlu meyakinkanku. Tidak apa-apa kalau _hyung_ tidak menyukaiku. A-aku menyukai _hyung_. Aku akan membantu _hyung_ memulihkan nama baik _hyung_. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Tidak perlu berpura-pura kalau _hyung_ menyukaiku juga. Aku..aku…" Taeyong menangis, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Taeyongie…." Jaehyun semakin sedih. Ia benar-benar ingin menemui Taeyong detik ini juga, tapi apa daya-nya di saat para _bodyguards_ ayahnya menjaganya dengan ketat, tidak membiarkannya pergi sebelum menyelesaikan wawancara dalam menanggapi konferensi pers yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Taeyongie, aku akan melakukan _video call_ denganmu. Jawab aku, oke? Aku ingin kau menatap mataku. Aku ingin kau memercayaiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh, Taeyongie. Aku memang sangat menyukaimu. Bukan karena skandal sialan itu! Aku memang sangat menyukaimu. Semua yang telah kulakukan padamu selama ini berasal dari hatiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh saat berkata akan mengajakmu main ski dan melihat kembang api saat natal nanti. Aku ingin kau terus berada di kehidupanku, Taeyongie. Aku memang idiot, seharusnya memberitahumu lebih cepat, sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi, agar kau memercayaiku. Jawab _video call_ ku nanti, hmm?" Jaehyun membujuk dengan sangat lembut.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ja-jangan. Aku sangat jelek sekarang. Mataku sembab, merah, dan bengkak. Aku belum cuci muka apalagi mandi, dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ melihatku."

"Taeyongie…, aku ingin kau melihat mataku. Aku ingin kau tahu, apa yang kukatakan adalah jujur. Taeyongie, kumohon… aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Taeyong menggeleng, keras kepala. "Tidak mau."

"Taeyongie, kau pasti sangat membenciku…." Suara Jaehyun serak, sepertinya menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak membenci _hyung_. Aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membenci _hyung_. Padahal _hyung_ tidak mungkin menyukaiku, _hyung_ hanya memanfaatkanku demi nama baik _hyung_. Tapi tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Yang penting aku bisa berada di samping _hyung_. Itu sudah cukup."

Cukup! Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera memeluk Taeyong saat ini juga dan membuatnya melihat betapa sungguh-sungguhnya Jaehyun dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya!

Taeyong menangis lebih keras, menjatuhkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur, tidak mendengar suara teriakan, tendangan, tonjokkan, dan napas yang terengah dari sebrang sana. Taeyong tidak tahu, Jaehyun pada akhirnya berkelahi dengan para _bodyguards_ itu agar bisa kabur. Agar bisa menemui Taeyong-nya!

.

.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, _Bugatti Veyron_ terparkir dengan mulus di depan rumah Taeyong. Tapi, sang pengemudi sama sekali tidak terlihat mulus. Kemeja hitamnya kusut dan sedikit robek, wajahnya biru lebam, dan ada luka di sudut-sudut bibir, dagu, dan juga jari-jari tangannya.

Ibu Jaehyun yang memang masih berada di rumah Taeyong untuk memasak makan siang bersama dengan ibunya Taeyong, langsung memekik heboh begitu melihat kondisi anaknya yang babak belur, dan langsung saja menelepon suaminya untuk memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah mengirim _bodyguards_ terbaiknya untuk menjaga Jaehyun, yang pada akhirnya malah menyakiti Jaehyun _._

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa lelah setelah berkelahi tadi. Kakinya terasa lemas seperti _jelly_. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Bibinya yang berdarah terasa kering. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk di lantai kalau ibunya tidak menahannya. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja, tapi mana mungkin ia menyerah sebelum berjuang?! Ia harus memperjuangkan Taeyong! Ia harus membuat Taeyong memercayainya. Ia akan mengatakan pada Taeyong secara langsung, kalau ia sungguh-sunggu mencintai Taeyong.

"JAEHYUN _HYUNG_! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU? YA TUHAN!" Taeyong yang mendengar keributan di bawah, langsung turun dari kamarnya, berlari menghampiri Jaehyun yang terlihat hampir pingsan di antara lengan ibunya.

Begitu mendengar suara Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung menegakkan badannya yang lemas, tersenyum pada Taeyong. Perlahan, ia berjalan menghampiri Taeyong, meski kakinya terasa hampir patah. Taeyong yang berlari menuruni tangga, kini sudah tiba di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaehyun langsung memeluk Taeyong dan berbisik, "Taeyongie, aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kuharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa memercayaiku." Suara Jaehyun benar-benar terdengar tulus, sepenuh hati.

Pundak Taeyong terasa basah dan hangat karena air mata Jaehyun. Taeyong balas memeluk Jaehyun sambil menangis dan mengangguk. "Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat seperti ini? Siapa yang melukai _hyung_?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir mungilnya yang terasa benar-benar lembut dan manis. Taeyong yang terkejut, tidak langsung menutup matanya. Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun yang menutup matanya ternyata menangis, sambil terus melumat bibir Taeyong perlahan.

Taeyong bisa merasakan ketulusan Jaehyun lewat ciumannya. Otaknya yang rasional memang masih terus menyanggah, mana mungkin seorang Jung Jaehyun mencintainya! Tapi hatinya tahu, dan bisa merasakan bahwa Jaehyun memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Taeyong menutup kedua matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jaehyun, menarik tubuh Jaehyun lebih dekat ke dalam dekapannya, menghisap dan melumat bibir hangat Jaehyun dengan cepat dan menuntut, takut kehilangan, takut kalau semua ini ternyata hanyalah ilusinya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intens. Jaehyun mengabaikan perih di sudut-sudut mulutnya karena perkelahian tadi. Ia terus memagut bibir Taeyong dengan penuh perasaan. Ini mungkin bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, tapi jelas ciuman terbaiknya, karena pada hari ini… untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya, dan melihat orang yang ia cintai itu kini berada di dalam pelukannya, balas menciumnya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu.

Taeyong menjilati bibir Jaehyun, sambil terus menghisapnya dengan cepat dan terkesan agak rakus, benar-benar _desperate_ ingin merasakan bibir hangat Jaehyun. Taeyong mencecap rasa asin air mata mereka yang terus berjatuhan bersamaan, dan juga rasa besi yang aneh karena luka di sudut mulut Jaehyun.

Sadar dengan kondisi Jaehyun, Taeyong pun mengganti ciumannya yang menuntut dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, tidak ingin menyakiti Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya, dan malah menarik Taeyong semakin dalam, mengabaikan perih di sudut mulutnya, dan malah menjadikan ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Taeyong terkejut, tapi mengikuti Jaehyun pada akhirnya. Ia tidak sadar kini sebelah kakinya sudah melingkari pinggul Jaehyun, menarik Jaehyun semakin dekat lagi, seakan masih ada jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya meremas punggung dan rambut Jaehyun, sementara kedua lengan Jaehyun mendekap pinggang Taeyong dengan sangat erat, terlalu erat seolah takut Taeyong akan lepas darinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ibunya Jaehyun, serta ayah dan ibu Taeyong melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan mata membelalak lebar dan tawa renyah yang terdengar bahagia.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hari Jumat, waktunya pembagian rapot. Seperti biasa, ayah dan ibu Taeyong yang merupakan professor di universitas ternama benar-benar sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengambil rapot Taeyong. Sudah biasa. Dulu sebelum kakak perempuan Taeyong menikah, kakaknya lah yang selalu mengambil rapot Taeyong, tapi semenjak menikah dan pindah rumah ke Daegu 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi ibunya Ten yang mengambilkan rapot Taeyong.

Taeyong, Ten, Yuta, dan ibunya Ten sudah datang sejak jam 11.30 siang, padahal pembagian rapot untuk kelas 11 baru akan dimulai pukul 13. Karena masih banyak waktu, jadilah mereka berempat makan siang dulu di kantin sekolah yang cukup ramai.

Sejak SD, Yuta sudah biasa diambilkan rapotnya oleh ibu Ten, karena orangtua Yuta pindah ke Jepang saat Yuta kelas 5, tapi Yuta tidak mau ikut pindah, tidak mau berpisah dengan Ten dan Taeyong yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak TK, jadinya ia tetap tinggal di Seoul bersama dengan kakaknya yang paling tua yang saat itu sedang kuliah tapi kini sudah berkeluarga.

Taeyong dan Yuta berpendapat, Ten sangatlah beruntung karena ibunya yang memang seorang ibu rumah tangga pasti selalu sempat mengambil rapotnya dan menghadiri acara-acara yang diadakan oleh sekolah untuk orangtua siswa. Tidak seperti orangtua Taeyong yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Atau orangtua Yuta yang berada sangat jauh di Jepang sana.

"Tante, Mama-nya Hansol _hyung_ katanya mau mengambilkan rapotku. Hehehe." Yuta memberitahu ibunya Ten. Senyumannya benar-benar lebar!

"Cieeeee…. calon Mama mertua." Goda Ten sambil menggelitiki pinggang Yuta. Tapi Yuta mengabaikannya dan terus saja makan sambil saling berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya, Hansol.

Selama makan siang, Taeyong terus menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha terlihat _invisible_ , tapi percuma! Semua orang kini menatapnya, gara-gara skandal itu! Sekarang skandalnya memang sudah diatasi karena konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh ayahnya Jaehyun kemarin, tapi tetap saja… masih banyak orang yang tidak percaya. Banyak anak senior yang menyebutnya si jalang, si penggoda _chaebol_ , si sok lugu, si matre, dan masih banyak lagi julukannya yang lain. Taeyong sudah berusaha tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak saat semua mata memandangnya penasaran.

"Jangan hiraukan _haters,_ Taeyongie! Percaya dirilah sedikit! Kau ini hebat! Jaehyun _hyung_ saja bisa jatuh hati padamu." Ten menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong sambil tersenyum lebar, menyemangati.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera.

"Acara pertunangannya besok sore kan ya, Tae?" Bisik ibunya Ten.

"I-iya, Tante." Taeyong mengangguk. Wajahnya mendadak menghangat, merona. Kemarin, saat Jaehyun datang ke rumah Taeyong dengan wajah babak belur, Jaehyun juga memang sekaligus langsung melamar Taeyong di depan ayah dan ibu Taeyong. Terkejut? Pastinya! Tapi Taeyong tidak bisa memungkiri, rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dibanding saat Jaehyun menciumnya! Jaehyun benar-benar serius dengan Taeyong, dan itu membuat Taeyong serasa melayang di langit ke-7 saking senangnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam hidup Taeyong. Salahkan skandal yang muncul tiba-tiba!

Ibunya Jaehyun senang sekali, tak henti-hentinya membicarakan persiapan pesta pernikahan, padahal kan mereka hanya akan bertunangan dulu! Menikahnya mungkin nanti, 2 atau 3 tahun lagi paling cepat. Taeyong masih dibawah umur, mana mungkin dia menikah sekarang!

Besok sore, akan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Taeyong, untuk merayakan pertunangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Yang diundang hanyalah kakak Taeyong dan suaminya, nenek Taeyong dan sepupu-sepupu Taeyong (Jaejoong dan Myungsoo) yang tinggal di Tokyo, Joong Ki dan tunangannya, Ten dan orangtuanya, Yuta dan kedua kakak perempuannya, serta sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Jung. Ayah Jaehyun langsung terbang dari New York kemarin siang, dan hari ini sudah berada di Seoul. Taeyong belum bertemu dengannya, dan sejujurnya merasa agak takut.

Orang lain mungkin memang mengira Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah bertunangan sejak dulu, meski pada kenyataannya mereka baru akan bertunangan Sabtu ini. Oleh karena itulah, ibunya Jaehyun hanya mengundang orang-orang kepercayaan kedua belah pihak.

Tadi pagi, Ten tak henti-hentinya meminta Taeyong bercerita tentang bagaimana cara Jaehyun melamarnya kemarin. Jujur saja, Taeyong tidak begitu ingat, karena semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat! Dimulai dari Jaehyun yang datang dengan wajah babak belur dan hampir pingsan, pengakuan Jaehyun, ciuman Jaehyun, kemudian langsung meminta Taeyong kepada orangtua Taeyong secara langsung dengan berkata "Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan Taeyongie. Kuharap kalian merestui kami", sampai jeritan heboh ibunya Jaehyun yang langsung nyerocos panjang lebar tentang pesta pernikahan, tapi kemudian ibunya Taeyong mengingatkannya kalau Taeyong masih dibawah umur, dan jadilah para orangtua membicarakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan pertunangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Ibunya Jaehyun bilang lebih cepat lebih baik.

Otak Taeyong terasa sangat beku kemarin saking terkejutnya! Ia hanya mengangguk, setuju-setuju saja dengan ide para orangtua, bahkan ia tidak peduli ketika ibunya Jaehyun berkata akan memilihkan cincin pertunangan untuknya. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan bagaimana mekanisme pertunangan mereka, yang paling penting saat itu Jaehyun ada bersamanya, di sampingnya, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Ibuku sangat cerewet dan heboh. Ya ampun, ibuku bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih cincin pertunangan kita. Aku ini benar-benar anak mama ya." Jaehyun terkekeh, masih memeluk Taeyong dari samping. Taeyong balas menggelayut manja di lehernya._

Kemarin, saat para orangtua sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk hari Sabtu nanti, Jaehyun dan Taeyong diam-diam menyelinap ke lantai 2, ke kamar Taeyong, melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang tadi terputus karena suara tawa orangtua mereka.

Sekarang wajah Taeyong jadi terasa seperti terbakar saat memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Benar-benar malu, tapi senang.

"Padahal kan aku yang ingin nikah muda, tapi malah keduluan kau, Taeyongie. Hiks…" Ten cemberut. Ibunya Ten tertawa. Yuta mendengus.

Sedangkan Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Menikahnya nanti kok, Ten. Tunangan dulu."

"SAMA SAJA! Huhuhu….dasar tidak peka!"

Taeyong langsung memeluk Ten yang pura-pura menangis. "Kalau begitu, nanti kau nikah duluan, Ten. Aku setelah kau saja. Masih ada waktu 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, meskipun ibunya Jaehyun _hyung_ ingin agar kami menikah 2 tahun yang akan datang, tepat ketika aku berumur 19."

Yuta tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Ten jadi menangis sungguhan. _Dasar konyol_! Pikir Yuta sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, ibunya Hansol dan Hansol datang setelah mengambil rapot Hansol, Yuta pun berpamitan pada ibunya Ten, Ten, dan Taeyong agar bisa makan bersama Hansol dan ibunya. Lalu, selang beberapa saat kemudian, Johnny dan kakak laki-lakinya datang sambil membawa rapot Johnny. Ibunya Ten beserta Ten langsung larut dalam obrolan seru dengan Johnny dan kakaknya.

Taeyong masih memakan makan siangnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia juga jadi merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian ini. Ten memang sesekali melibatkannya dalam obrolan, tapi tetap saja ia lebih sering merasa "tidak nyambung" dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, soalnya sekarang mereka terus membicarakan hubungan Johnny dan Ten. Tidak mungkin kan, Taeyong selalu bisa masuk dalam obrolan?! Nanti kesannya jadi mengganggu.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Ia berharap kakaknya ada di sini.

Pukul 12.35, Taeyong dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ibu Jaehyun yang mendadak!

"Taeyongie, _Mom_ sudah ada di depan sekolahmu untuk mengambil rapotmu. Bisa keluar sebentar, Sayang? Nanti kita jalan sama-sama ke dalam."

Taeyong langsung berdiri begitu mendapat telepon dari ibunya Jaehyun, yang sejak kemarin memaksa Taeyong untuk memanggilnya " _Mom_ " dan bukannya "Tante".

"Taeyongie mau ke mana?" Ten heran.

"Ibunya Jaehyun _hyung_ datang!" Taeyong berkata dengan cepat, lalu segera berlari ke luar gedung sekolah.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, senang karena ibunya Jaehyun rela datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengambil rapot Taeyong. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja senyuman Taeyong lenyap begitu ia melihat ternyata ibunya Jaehyun tidak datang sendiri. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan wajah sangar dan alis tebal. Ayahnya Jaehyun! Jung Woo Bin!

Nyonya Jung Min Ah langsung menghampiri Taeyong yang malah terus diam membatu saking terkejutnya melihat ayahnya Jaehyun. Bahkan, ayahnya Jaehyun pun ikut berjalan di belakang ibunya Jaehyun! Menatap Taeyong dengan sorot matanya yang super tajam dan terlihat sangat mengerikan!

Taeyong membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan pada Tuan Jung Woo Bin, kemudian berbicara dengan hati-hati. " _A-annyeong haseyo_ …aku Lee Taeyong. Senang pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Anda. Aku minta maaf karena… kekacauan yang aku timbulkan, sehingga Anda harus…"

Siapa yang menduga, Tuan Jung Woo Bin yang berwajah sangar itu malah memotong kalimat gugup Taeyong dengan sebuah cubitan di kedua pipi Taeyong, menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Taeyong dengan pelan dan gemas sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau imut sekali! Benar apa kata Jaehyun. Hahaha. Ayo kita masuk!" Tuan Jung Woo Bin bahkan sekarang merangkul pundak Taeyong dengan sebelah lengannya dan membimbing Taeyong berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Nyonya Jung hanya terkekeh, lalu berjalan mengikuti.

Di balik tampang seram Jung Woo Bin, ternyata pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu sebenarnya senang sekali bercanda dan tertawa. Taeyong bisa langsung nyambung dan terbuka pada calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Merasa takut pada Jung Woo Bin rasanya sia-sia saja, karena Jung Woo Bin sama sekali tidak menyeramkan! Hatinya benar-benar baik. Dan Taeyong bisa merasakan betapa Tuan Jung sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya, Jaehyun, terlihat dari bagaimana ekspresinya dan caranya membicarakan Jaehyun.

Oh, tapi… Tuan Jung juga ternyata bisa berubah mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan.

Jadi, kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung ke sekolah Taeyong tentu saja menimbulkan kehebohan. Memang tidak semua orang mengenal siapa mereka kecuali orang-orang yang tertarik pada bisnis atau selalu membaca koran dan memerhatikan siaran berita yang membosankan dengan baik, tapi gara-gara skandal kemarin, dan konfrensi pers dadakan, jadilah semua orang tahu siapa itu keluarga Jung. Kebanyakan pasti hanya akan tahu perusahaannya. _Oh, yang punya Lotte mall ya? Oh, salah satu pendiri Samsung ya? Oh, yang punya hotel ini, itu, dan sebagainya._ Tapi sekarang semuanya jadi tahu seperti apa tampang Tuan Jung, dan tentunya Jung Jaehyun alias Jay Jung yang mendadak jadi idola di Korea, padahal sudah sejak dulu dia menjadi idola di dunia bisnis Amerika.

"Si Matre itu kok bisa sih menggaet Jay Jung? Itu orangtuanya Jay Jung sampai datang kemari segala!"

"Taeyong itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak polos! Dia itu licik dan lihai seperti ular berbisa. Aku yakin dia hanya mengincar uang Jay Jung."

"Dia pasti menggoda Jay Jung dengan tubuhnya. Cih! Sok _virgin_ di hadapan Jay Jung, padahal pasti dia cuma bekas! Pasti sudah pengalaman sama banyak om-om mesum!"

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang Taeyong terima, melalui internet sih sudah pasti, banyak, dari orang yang tidak dikenal, dan sekarang malah secara langsung dari teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri! Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka ternyata beberapa teman di kelasnya menganggap rendah dirinya seperti ini.

Saat terdengar bisik-bisik keras yang menjelek-jelekkan Taeyong itulah, Tuan Jung langsung berkata dengan dingin. Suaranya yang berat menyiratkan wibawa dan kuasa yang tak terbantahkan. "Aku bisa menjebloskan siapapun dengan mudah ke penjara. Taeyongie, kalau ada yang menghinamu, langsung saja lapor padaku." Tuan Jung mengedarkan pandangan tajam dan seramnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat orang-orang yang tadi menjelek-jelekkan Taeyong jadi terdiam, ketakutan.

" _Omo_ , Tuan Jung, maafkan anakku yang kurang ajar ini."

"Anakku hanya bercanda, iya kan Nak? Mana mungkin kami menghina calon menantu keluarga Anda yang hebat."

"Maafkan kami…"

"Tuan Jung, Anda sangat gagah! Nyonya Jung cantik sekali seperti bintang televisi!"

Tapi Tuan Jung sama sekali tidak menanggapi jilatan mereka, dan hanya terus mengobrol dengan Taeyong sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tuan Jung memang tidak memiliki lesung pipit seperti Nyonya Jung dan Jaehyun. Tuan Jung juga tidak memiliki mata yang lembut dan berbinar saat tersenyum lebar seperti Jaehyun dan nyonya Jung, tapi Taeyong bisa merasakan ketulusan dan perhatian yang serupa dengan yang Jaehyun dan Nyonya Jung berikan padanya.

Taeyong benar-benar merasa beruntung karena memiliki orang-orang sebaik Tuan dan Nyonya Jung dalam hidupnya. Taeyong harus berterimakasih pada Jaehyun nanti. Karena tanpa kasih sayang Jaehyun padanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tidak mungkin akan menyayanginya juga. Mereka menyayangi Taeyong karena Jaehyun. Mereka memperlakukan Taeyong dengan baik karena Jaehyun.

Bertemu dengan Jaehyun adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Taeyong. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, semuanya sudah digariskan.

.

.

Hari Minggu, waktunya pesta dansa akhir tahun sekolah.

Sampai detik ini, Taeyong masih mengagumi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi!

Kemarin, pesta pertunangan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun berjalan lancar. Bagi keluarga Jung, pesta kemarin terlalu sederhana, tapi mereka menghargai keputusan Taeyong yang tidak ingin pesta besar-besaran. Taeyong tahu, di masa depan nanti, entah berapa tahun yang akan datang, ia tidak akan bisa membujuk ibunya Jaehyun untuk tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan secara berlebihan. Jaehyun anak satu-satunya keluarga Jung, Taeyong mengerti kalau Nyonya Jung ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi anaknya.

Kemarin, saat pesta pertunangan, di saat orang-orang sibuk makan dan ngobrol, Taeyong dan Jaehyun menyelinap ke taman belakang, berlatih dansa _waltz_. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Taeyong terus menginjak kaki Jaehyun! Yah, setidaknya… Jaehyun lebih sabar mengajarinya dibandingkan Yuta dan Ten tempo lalu.

Taeyong benar-benar berdebar menantikan pesta dansa akhir tahun sekolahnya malam ini. Semuanya bermula di sini, karena pesta dansa ini. Bila pesta dansa ini tidak pernah ada, maka mungkin saja Taeyong tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jaehyun! Atau, mungkin saja mereka akan bertemu, tapi nanti, entah kapan, dan dengan cerita yang berbeda pastinya, bukan sebagai si penyewa dan si pacar sewaan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semua ini juga berkat Yunho dan sikapnya yang terlalu protektif! Tanpa Yunho, mungkin Taeyong tidak akan pernah membutuhkan seorang pacar sewaan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho, Taeyong sekarang jadi sangat berterima kasih padanya. Bukan hanya karena telah tanpa sengaja mempertemukan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun, melainkan juga karena perhatiannya pada Taeyong selama ini, meskipun caranya benar-benar aneh sehingga terkesan mengerikan.

Jadi, kemarin, setelah Nyonya dan Tuan Jung selesai mengambil rapot Taeyong, tiba-tiba saja mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho yang juga baru selesai membagikan rapot untuk kelas yang dibinanya. Taeyong benar-benar terkejut saat Yunho menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya Jung dengan santai.

" _Paman! Bibi!"_

" _Si keras kepala Jung Yun Ho, yang malah menjadi guru dan bukannya bekerja di perusahaan keluarga kita. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tuan Jung memeluk Yunho dengan erat._

" _Baik, Paman. Hehehe, kan ada kakakku yang bisa menggantikan ayah. Aku senang mengajar, Paman."_

Jung Yun Ho, mantan pacar Taeyong, ternyata adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung! Kakeknya adalah adik dari kakeknya Jaehyun, dan otomatis itu membuat mereka menjadi saudara jauh meskipun marga mereka sama-sama Jung, bukan sepupu seperti Jaehyun dan Joong Ki.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika Yunho meminta berbicara berdua saja dengan Taeyong di ruangan Yunho. Awalnya, Taeyong merasa takut. Selama setahun ini, Yunho sudah banyak membuat pria-pria yang mendekati Taeyong jadi celaka. Selama setahun ini juga, Yunho tidak pernah mengajar kelas Taeyong, jadi mereka jarang mengobrol seperti sekarang ini.

Taeyong takut Yunho akan mencari cara untuk mencelakakan Jaehyun. Meskipun mereka bersaudara jauh. Tapi ternyata…

" _Paman dan Bibi sebenarnya mengundangku ke pesta pertunangan kalian kemarin, tapi aku tidak datang. Maafkan aku, Tae, aku… masih menyukaimu."_

" _Hyung, tolong… jangan sakiti Jaehyun hyung…" Mata Taeyong dipenuhi sorot memohon. Ia benar-benar takut Yunho akan melakukan hal mengerikan pada Jaehyun._

 _Tanpa diduga, Yunho malah tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, mana mungkin aku menyakiti Jaehyun! Kenapa aku harus menyakitinya? Jaehyun itu.., meskipun manja dan menyebalkan, tapi bisa diandalkan."_

 _Taeyong menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Semudah itukah? Jadi benar ya, darah lebih kental dibanding air?_

" _Aku tahu, selama kita berpacaran dulu… aku bukanlah pacar yang baik, Tae. Aku juga sering bertingkah tidak masuk akal karena terlalu pencemburu, tidak percaya padamu, dan posesif. Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku tahu, kau juga pasti membenciku setelah kita putus karena aku terus mengganggu pria-pria yang mendekatimu. Semua itu kulakukan karena mereka bukanlah orang yang baik, meskipun terlihat baik-baik dari luar. Kris sebenarnya berandalan yang tergabung dalam geng, Lay pecandu berat, Chen yang terlihat kutu buku sebenarnya senang berjudi dan clubbing, Chanyeol yang tampan sebenarnya seorang heartbreaker dan penggila sex, lalu Doyoung yang terlihat polos itu hanya gencar mendekatimu karena taruhan. Caraku untuk melindungimu memang sedikit gila dan tidak masuk akal, Tae. Tapi percayalah, semua itu kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin ada pria bajingan yang mendekatimu."_

 _Taeyong kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Yunho tersenyum. Senyumannya tulus. "Jaehyun itu cuek, tidak romantis, egois, rakus, manja, oh aku sudah bilang kalau dia manja. Lalu… dia juga sok keren, anak mamih, penggila balapan, suka pamer, tidak peka, selalu ingin dipuji, selalu ingin dilayani karena memang semua orang melayaninya sejak kecil. Tapi… dia punya hati yang baik, penyayang, lembut, bisa membimbing dirimu karena dia itu punya jiwa yang dewasa hanya saja karena terlalu sering dimanja jadinya manja, lalu… apa lagi ya? Pokoknya, aku bisa mempercayakanmu pada Jaehyun. Dia tidak mudah jatuh cinta, tapi sekalinya jatuh cinta, dia pasti akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Sama seperti dulu. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak akan mungkin menyakiti orang-orang yang dia cintai, seperti kau dan keluarganya. Oh, dia bahkan tidak berani menyakitiku padahal aku selalu merebut makanannya saat masih kecil dulu. Kekeke…"_

 _Taeyong penasaran dengan kalimat Yunho sebelumnya. "Maksud hyung… sama seperti dulu itu apa? Jaehyun hyung jatuh cinta juga pada seseorang, dulu?"_

 _Yunho mengangguk. "Hmmm. Tanyakan saja padanya nanti. Siapa cinta pertamanya saat umurnya 10 tahun." Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil, membuat Taeyong merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya, cemburu pada entah siapapun itu cinta pertama Jaehyun saat umurnya 10 tahun!_

" _Mantan pacarku akan menjadi iparku. Takdir memang aneh. Selamat datang di keluarga Jung, Tae!" Yunho menutup obrolan mereka dengan seulas senyuman bersahabat._

Ya, takdir memang aneh, sering tidak bisa diduga ataupun dimengerti pada awalnya. Detik itu, Taeyong juga tidak pernah menduga bahwa Yunho, mantan pacarnya, di masa depan nanti akan menikah dengan sepupunya yang tinggal di Jepang, Kim Jae Joong.

.

Oke, kembali ke saat ini. Taeyong masih menunggu Jaehyun dengan sabar di teras rumahnya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Tuxedo hitam dibalut dengan mantel tebal dan kupluk serta sarung tangan karena cuaca malam ini benar-benar dingin, dan salju tak henti-hentinya turun dengan cukup deras sejak siang tadi.

Taeyong masih memikirkan perkataan Yunho kemarin. Tentang cinta pertama Jaehyun.

"Taeyongie!" Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Taeyong jadi tidak sadar kalau Jaehyun sudah tiba. Jaehyun berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sudah berdiri di depan mobil…. tunggu! Mobil apa itu? Astaga! Taeyong langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu pagar, matanya membelalak lebar melihat sebuah limousine mewah sudah terparkir dengan mulus di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Ayo kita…"

" _Hyung_ kenapa bawa mobil ini? Terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_! Aku malu! Kita naik taksi saja ya?" Taeyong merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jaehyun.

"Eh? Kupikir kau akan suka…" Jaehyun terkekeh.

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Seharusnya Jaehyun sudah paham kalau Taeyong tidak suka hal-hal yang terlalu mencolok.

" _Hyung_ , kita naik taksi saja yaa. Atau tunggu ayahku pulang, lalu pinjam mobilnya. Atau… naik mobil _hyung_ yang biasa saja, _hyung_ yang menyetir, tidak usah pakai supir."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Taeyongie. Aku akan meminta supirku membawakan mobilku yang biasa. Nanti aku menyetir sendiri. Hehehe." Jaehyun menelepon supirnya, lalu meminta supir yang membawa limo milik perusahaan Jung itu untuk pulang kembali ke perusahaan.

Selama menunggu supir Jaehyun yang lain datang untuk mengantarkan mobil Jaehyun yang "biasa", Taeyong mengajak Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku sengaja belum makan malam, _hyung_ , soalnya makanan di pesta dansa nanti pasti enak-enak! Hihihi."

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan sayang. "Ibu belum pulang?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Belum. Ada seminar di kampus. Ayah juga ada rapat. Hyung mau minum cokelat panas?"

"Hmm? Tidak usah, Tae. Sini, duduk sini. Aku merasa kedinginan." Jaehyun menepuk sofa di sampingnya, meminta Taeyong menghampirinya dan duduk di sana.

Begitu Taeyong duduk, Jaehyun langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan erat sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Taeyong, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Taeyong sambil memainkan jemari Taeyong yang lentik, mengusapnya lembut dan menautkan jemari mereka sambil menggoyangkannya ke sana-kemari seiring dengan gumaman lagu yang Taeyong sukai, lagu 3 beruang. Taeyong suka lagu itu karena menurutnya Jaehyun terlihat seperti beruang. Beruang yang menggemaskan. Lama-lama Jaehyun jadi tertular suka lagu anak-anak yang satu itu, dan sering menyanyikannya dengan gumaman pelan.

Taeyong terkekeh. Senang karena Jaehyun suka sekali bermanja-manja dengannya seperti ini, seperti kucing.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kucing, Gray, kucing kesayangan Taeyong, sedang tertidur pulas di dapur. Biasanya, dingin-dingin seperti ini, Taeyong akan memeluk Gray, tapi sekarang dia sudah punya Jaehyun, jadi lebih baik memeluk Jaehyun saja. Lagipula… memeluk Jaehyun jauh lebih nyaman dan enak dibanding memeluk Gray, karena Gray tidak bisa balas memeluk Taeyong, dan tentunya tidak bisa mengecup bibir Taeyong dengan manis seperti yang selalu Jaehyun lakukan.

Jaehyun dan _skinship_ sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan!

Semua orang mungkin mengira, Taeyonglah yang senang bermanja-manja pada Jaehyun karena Taeyong itu mungil dan terkesan imut. Jangan salah! Justru Jaehyun lebih manja! Di hadapan orang lain, Jaehyun memang terlihat dewasa, tapi di hadapan keluarganya, apalagi Taeyong, sifat asli Jaehyun muncul. Jaehyun selalu ingin dimanja dan diperhatikan. Selalu ingin dekat-dekat Taeyong. Selalu memeluk Taeyong kapanpun ada kesempatan. Selalu menghadiahi Taeyong kecupan-kecupan ringan di kepalanya, hanya agar Taeyong balas menciumnya dengan lebih intens, di bibir. Jaehyun paham betul, betapa Taeyong sangat menyukai bibir Jaehyun, dan paham betul bagaimana menggoda Taeyong agar Taeyong pada akhirnya menyerah dan langsung melumat bibir Jaehyun dengan ganas.

Taeyong mengusap kepala Jaehyun seperti bagaimana ia mengusap kepala Gray. Bedanya, Gray akan mengeong, sedangkan Jaehyun akan bergumam pelan "Aku sayang Taeyongie" tiap kali Taeyong mengusap kepalanya. Benar-benar menggemaskan! Jadi seperti boneka yang kalau dipencet akan keluar suara yang sudah direkam.

"Aku sayang Taeyongie. Aku sayang Taeyongie. Aku sayang Taeyongie. Aku sayang Taeyongie." Taeyong mengusap kepala Jaehyun, lagi dan lagi, lalu mereka pun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong teringat apa kata Yunho kemarin.

"Jaehyunnie _hyung_ …."

"Ya?"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

"Kau." Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Taeyong mendorong kepala Jaehyun agar menjauh dari pundaknya. "Jangan bohong! Yunho _hyung_ bilang… cinta pertamamu itu waktu kau berumur 10 tahun!"

"Hah? 10 tahun? Hahaha, umur 10 tahun, mana mungkin aku mengenal cinta, Tae."

"Berarti setelah 10 tahun? Mantanmu kan banyak, _hyung_. Apalagi _mainanmu_." Taeyong berkata dengan sinis.

Jaehyun terkekeh, mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk Taeyong, tapi Taeyong malah menepisnya. "Kau lucu sekali saat cemburu, Taeyongie."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Mantanku memang banyak, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai mereka sebagaimana aku menyukaimu."

"Gombal!"

Jaehyun nyengir. "Sungguh, Tae. Aku hanya… eerrr… memanfaatkan mereka demi…" Jaehyun berhenti bicara.

"Kau hanya ingin tubuh mereka, begitu?!" Taeyong membentak Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun kaget, lalu jadi cemas saat mata Taeyong yang indah mulai berkaca-kaca, buram karena terhalang air mata.

"Tae…"

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak pernah menginginkanku kan? Karena aku masih bocah!" Taeyong mulai menangis sekarang.

Jaehyun yang panik, langsung merengkuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, membelai kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. "Mana mungkin aku tidak menginginkanmu, Taeyongie? Kau tidak tahu betapa kerasnya aku berusaha menahan diriku selama ini. Kau ini terlalu menggoda, tapi sekaligus juga terlalu berharga."

" _Hyung_ menginginkanku?"

"Hmmm."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." Jaehyun mengecupi kepala Taeyong dengan sayang sebelum bicara lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang sebelumnya, se-besar aku menginginkamu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, menahan diriku sampai saat itu tiba."

Taeyong langsung balas memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun. Wajahnya merona karena malu. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Karena… sudah menjadi pacarku yang terbaik. Pacar sungguhan."

"Hmm? Pacar? Aku tunanganmu, Tae."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Ah, benar juga. Tunanganku yang terbaik."

"Satu-satunya tunanganmu." Tambah Jaehyun sambil nyengir, lalu mengecup hidung Taeyong dengan gemas sampai ingin menggigitnya, tapi kasihan Taeyong, masa hidungnya yang bangir digigit?!

"Mmm." Taeyong mengangguk. "Tapi _hyung_ , aku masih penasaran. Siapa yang Yunho _hyung_ maksud."

"Saat aku 10 tahun ya. Seingatku ….aku hanya tertarik pada mobil dan mainan saat umurku 10 tahun sampai masuk sekolah menengah. Kalaupun aku pacaran untuk yang pertama kalinya saat sekolah menengah, tidak bisa dibilang cinta pertamaku juga sih, karena itu bukan cinta. Aku hanya pernah mencintai Lee Taeyong dan… mobil. Astaga! Apa jangan-jangan…" Jaehyun tertawa.

"Apa sih _hyung_?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan penasaran. Ia merasa kesal, tapi masih menggelayut dengan manja di leher Jaehyun.

"Saat 10 tahun, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mobil ayahku yang terbaru saat itu, BMW, yang model lama sih, tapi saat itu terlihat sangat keren di mataku. Aku tidak pernah menyerah berusaha mendapatkan mobil itu. Pokoknya aku jadi anak yang paling penurut dan baik bagi ayahku saat itu. Hahaha, bagaimana Yunho _hyung_ masih ingat ya?" Jaehyun geleng-geleng kepala.

Taeyong ikut tertawa, lalu memukuli dada Jaehyun pelan. "Dasar si penggila mobil! Tapi aku senang cinta pertama _hyung_ ternyata mobil. Soalnya… mobil kan tidak bisa mencium _hyu-_ …."

Jaehyun langsung menyambar bibir Taeyong, melumatnya pelan. Taeyong tersenyum, dengan senang hati mengimbangi permainan Jaehyun di mulutnya. Selalu seperti ini. Diawali dengan kecupan ringan, dan diakhiri dengan hisapan dan lumatan hebat, meskipun nantinya bibir Taeyong jadi telihat bengkak karena Jaehyun menghisapnya terlalu kuat.

"Meooong…"

Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar, lalu tersenyum di antara ciuman panasnya dengan Jaehyun. Dengan bodohnya tadi dia sempat berpikir Jaehyunlah yang mengeluarkan bunyi itu.

"Meooong…." Gray menyentuhkan bulu abu-abu lebatnya - yang kini dilapisi baju kucing edisi natal lengkap dengan topi kupluk hijau yang lucu - dengan manja di kaki Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Meooong. Meooong…" Gray naik ke paha Jaehyun, berusaha memasukkan kepalanya di antara pelukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. "Meooong…"

"GRAY MENGGANGGU SAJA SIH!" Jaehyun berteriak kesal. Hampir saja melempar Gray ke lantai! Untung Taeyong cepat-cepat memeluk kucing kesayangannya dengan erat di dadanya.

"MEONG!" Kalau manusia bisa mengerti bahasa kucing, maka mereka kini akan mendengar Gray yang mengomel karena diabaikan dan malah diteriaki seperti tadi. "Meong! Meong!" Sepertinya Gray marah pada Jaehyun.

"Taeyongie itu milikku, Gray. Milikku. Mengerti?"

"Meong. Meong. Meong! Meong!" Gray menyusupkan kepalanya ke lengan Taeyong dengan manja, seolah menantang Jaehyun.

"Gray! Aku juga ingin memeluk Taeyongie!" Jaehyun langsung memeluk Taeyong lagi, membuat Gray terhimpit di antara tubuh mereka.

"Meong!" Gray mencakar perut Jaehyun pelan, tapi dasar Jaehyun, malah menjerit heboh!

"Gray, jangan nakal! Baju ini mahal!"

Taeyong tertawa keras sekali melihat pertengkaran _absurd_ antara Jaehyun dengan Gray. Cemburu pada seekor kucing? Pacarnya, eh, tunangannya ini benar-benar konyol!

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, supir Jaehyun sudah datang untuk mengantarkan mobil yang akan Jaehyun pakai ke pesta dansa akhir tahun sekolah Taeyong. Supir Jaehyun akan langsung pulang lagi naik taksi setelah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Ayo, Taeyongie…"

"Iya _hyung_ , sebentar. Rambutku berantakan. _Hyung_ jangan mengacaukan rambutku doong kalau sedang menciumku!"

"Hehehe.., aku tidak sadar." Jaehyun membantu merapikan rambut Taeyong yang kini sudah di-cat menjadi abu-abu gelap, membuat Taeyong terlihat lebih manis tapi juga sekaligus terlihat lebih dewasa. Cat rambut abu-abu gelap ini hanya cat sementara, bukan yang permanen. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, untuk pesta dansa.

Taeyong mengerling ke arah Jaehyun. "Aku lebih suka rambut _hyung_ hitam atau cokelat dibanding pirang."

"Kenapa? Aku terlihat jelek?" Jaehyun cemberut.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Kau terlihat terlalu tampan dengan rambut pirang. Aku tidak mau ada yang merebutmu dariku di pesta nanti. Pokoknya, _hyung_ jangan berdansa dengan orang lain nanti ya! Sama Ten juga tidak boleh! Yuta juga tidak boleh!"

Jaehyun tertawa dan langsung memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. "Harusnya aku doong yang berkata seperti itu. Taeyongie tidak boleh berdansa dengan orang lain! Dengan Yuta dan Ten juga tidak boleh! Hanya boleh denganku!"

Taeyong tertawa. "Ten dan Yuta akan langsung kabur kalau kuajak dansa, _hyung_. Hahaha, _hyung_ juga harus siap-siap nanti kakinya kuinjak ya."

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, membalikkan tubuh Taeyong hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Tidak apa-apa menginjak kakiku. Tapi, satu injakan harus diganti dengan satu ciuman di bibir."

Taeyong mencubit pipi Jaehyun dengan keras. "Dasar manja! Ayo _hyung_ , kita sudah telat setengah jam."

Jaehyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, meminta Taeyong untuk menggenggamnya, kemudian Jaehyun akan membungkuk dan mencium punggung tangan Taeyong layaknya para bangsawan di Eropa di zaman dulu kala.

Taeyong terkekeh. Merasa sikap Jaehyun terlalu konyol. Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan keluar rumah.

Awalnya, Taeyong mengira Jaehyun akan membawa mobilnya (mobil Taeil, tapi sampai sekarang Taeyong belum tahu) yang biasa, sedan hitam yang "normal", yang nyaman, meskipun tidak mewah. Tapi ini…

"MOBIL APA INI HYUUUNG?! KENAPA SEPERTI MOBIL BALAP?"

"Eh? Kau bilang… bawa mobilku yang biasa. Ini mobil yang biasa aku pakai. Yang paling sering malah, meskipun mesinnya bukan yang paling bandel. Tapi ini adalah _Lykan Hypersport_ yang ada di film _Furious 7_. Kecepatannya…."

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, _hyung_!" Taeyong menyeret Jaehyun masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Jaehyun nyerocos terlalu berbelit-belit tentang desain dan mesin mobil yang Taeyong tidak mengerti!

.

.

.

Taeyong tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa obrolan tentang mobil dan kucing ujung-ujungnya malah berakhir dengan ciuman panas di tengah jalan?!

Jaehyun memang sanggup mengendalikan dirinya dari hasratnya yang meletup-letup. Seperti apa yang pernah ia katakan. Ia akan menunggu sampai Taeyong dewasa. Tapi… Jaehyun tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk mengklaim bibir Taeyong yang _pink_ merona. Bibir lembutnya yang terasa semakin menggoda tiap kali Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mata bulatnya yang tidak hanya berbinar indah tapi juga lucu menggemaskan.

" _Hyung… hmmph,_ lampunya sudah hijau!" Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun, napasnya terengah-engah, karena tadi Jaehyun tidak membiarkannya mengambil napas di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Jaehyun yang juga terengah kehabisan napas kini malah nyengir tanpa dosa, lalu kembali memacu mobil _sport_ nya dengan kencang menuju sekolah Taeyong.

Tak sampai 30 menit, mereka sudah tiba.

Tapi, bukannya langsung turun dan berjalan menuju _gymnasium_ yang sudah disulap dengan se-begitu indahnya, dihiasi untaian lampu-lampu kecil, bunga-bunga segar, dan patung-patung es yang memukau, Jaehyun malah kembali menarik tubuh Taeyong, menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Dengan otomatis, sebelah tangan Jaehyun beralih ke pinggang Taeyong, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menekan kepala Taeyong sambil mengacak rambut abu-abunya yang satu menit lalu masih tertata rapi.

Taeyong juga tanpa sadar mendekap tubuh Jaehyun semakin erat dengan satu lengannya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi beralih naik ke kepala Jaehyun, meremas rambut pirangnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Awalnya Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengabaikan suara itu. Tapi semakin lama malah terdengar semakin keras.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Ten dan Yuta menempelkan wajah mereka di kaca mobil. Ten di kiri, Yuta di kanan. Kedua sahabat Taeyong itu terus mengintip sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil.

"HEY! TAEYONG~AH! JAEHYUN HYUNG! CEPATLAH KELUAR! JANGAN CIUMAN TERUS!" Ten berteriak keras, lalu terkikik.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu kalau mereka sedang ciuman, Ten?! Kan tidak kelihatan!" Yuta heran.

Ten hanya mengangkat bahu. " _Feeling_."

"Menyebalkan! Kaca mobil ini benar-benar oke. _Body_ nya juga… seperti yang ada di film apa sih itu.. aku lupa." Yuta mengagumi mobil Jaehyun dengan sorot mata iri.

"Film yang mana? Filmnya Lee Min Ho? Atau Lee Jong Suk?"

"Film Hollywood, Chittaphon! Aku bukan penggemar drama korea sepertimu!"

Di dalam mobil, Jaehyun mengerang kesal. "Mereka berisik sekali sih! Di rumah diganggu kucing, di sini diganggu YuTen!"

Taeyong terkikik geli. "Biarkan saja mereka, _hyung._ Nanti lama-lama juga bosan." Taeyong berbisik, lalu mulai mencumbu bibir Jaehyun lagi. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar ketagihan bibir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pun menurut. Ia kembali membalas kecupan Taeyong. Tidak memedulikan adu mulut Yuta dan Ten di luar sana.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah masuk. Yuk ah, Yuta! Kita masuk lagi. Dingin! Kasihan juga Johnny dan Hansol _hyung_ menunggu kita." Ten pun berbalik pergi.

Yuta mengintip sekali lagi, kali ini dari kaca depan, tapi percuma saja, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun! Kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ten sambil menggerutu.

Taeyong menarik dirinya perlahan, mengambil napas. Jaehyun menyatukan kening mereka, menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat dengan tatapannya yang menghipnotis sambil tersenyum menawan.

"Mau sampai kapan kita diam di dalam sini, hmm?" Goda Jaehyun.

"Nanti." Taeyong memberikan kecupan kilat sebelum berkata lagi. "Masuknya nanti saja, kalau kita sudah lapar _hyung_. Tidak usah dansa juga tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Yaaah, kau jadi tidak menginjak kakiku dong. Tidak jadi deh dapat satu ciuman untuk satu injakan."

Taeyong mencubit kedua pipi Jaehyun dan menggoyangkan wajah Jaehyun ke kanan dan kiri. "Jujur saja, _hyung_ pasti senang kan?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Yang penting aku dapat ciuman."

Tapi sebelum Jaehyun sempat mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Taeyong lagi, Taeyong mendorong keningnya menjauh. " _Hyung_ tahu tidak, pacar yang seharusnya kusewa, namanya Jaehyun, nama lengkapnya Ahn Jae Hyun, ternyata tampan sekali! Dia mengirimiku pesan, dan juga fotonya!"

"Tidak mungkin lebih tampan dariku." Jaehyun menjawab dengan cuek.

" _Hyung_ , ada adik kelasku namanya Winwin, yang terus-terusan menulis komentar di instagramku dan menyebutku imut."

"Kau memang imut, Taeyongie." Jaehyun balas mencubit pipi Taeyong dengan gemas, membuat Taeyong mendengus kesal. Kenapa sih susah sekali membuat Jaehyun cemburu! Padahal Taeyong dengan mudahnya cemburu!

Masa Jaehyun hanya cemburu pada kucing?!

Taeyong memang sengaja ingin membuat Jaehyun cemburu, soalnya, kalau Jaehyun sedang cemburu… maka ciumannya akan jadi semakin hebat.

"Hyung tahu tidak? Tanpa Yunho _hyung_ , kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu. Ya ampuun, siapa yang mengira mantan pacarku akan menjadi iparku."

"APA? YUNHO HYUNG MANTAN PACARMU? KAPAN? BERAPA LAMA KALIAN PACARAN? APA YANG SUDAH DILAKUKANNYA PADAMU? CIUMANNYA JELEK KAN? LEBIH OKE CIUMANKU KAN?"

"Hahahaha….." _Berhasil!_ Taeyong bersorak. Dia mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura cuek. Astaga! Dia jadi seperti bocah nakal begini hanya demi mendapatkan ciuman Jaehyun yang lebih hebat!

"Buktikan saja sendiri _hyung_. Aku ingin tahu ciuman _hyung_ bisa se-hebat apa." Tantang Taeyong.

Jaehyun masih kesal karena baru tahu kalau saudara jauhnya ternyata adalah mantan Taeyong. Tapi, tunggu! Kemarin Ten membocorkan rahasia Taeyong pada Jaehyun, dan salah satunya tentang ciuman pertama Taeyong. Kata Ten, ciuman pertama Taeyong itu… ya Jaehyun!

Jaehyun menyeringai puas. Taeyong bingung. Kenapa Jaehyun malah terlihat senang?

"Taeyongie, kau jadi nakal ya." Jaehyun terkekeh sambil mencolek puncak hidung Taeyong dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau hampir saja membangunkan singa jinak yang sedang tertidur pulas, Taeyongie. Kau hampir saja diterkam."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Jaehyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Taeyongie, cepatlah kau segera dewasa!" Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas.

"Iiiih, _hyung_! Rambutku jadi makin kacau nih!"

Jaehyun tersenyum. Hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat. Siapa yang mengira, keisengannya untuk menjadi "pacar sewaan" Taeyong malah berakhir menjadi "pacar sungguhan", dan kini bahkan menjadi "tunangan" Taeyong.

Kebetulan? Ya, awalnya mungkin hanya kebetulan. Tapi mereka sendirilah yang merubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang permanen, yang pada akhirnya disebut takdir.

Kalau saja Jaehyun berhenti di tengah jalan, tidak memperjuangkan Taeyong, maka saat ini mereka tidak akan berada di sini.

Waktu yang singkat tidak menjadi hambatan. Cinta itu… kadangkala datang di saat yang tidak terduga, seperti kata pepatah.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memang hanya baru saling mengenal selama 2 minggu, tapi lihatlah mereka sekarang! Seperti pasangan yang sudah bersama selama 2 abad!

Apa yang sudah seharusnya terjadi, pasti akan terjadi.

Takdir senang bermain-main? Ya, mungkin untuk menguji sejauh mana manusia berusaha menggapai apa yang mereka inginkan, membentuk takdir mereka sendiri.

Hubungan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong pasti tidak akan selalu berjalan mulus. Tapi itulah seni-nya. Sejauh mana mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini nantinya.

Untuk saat ini, Jaehyun benar-benar merasa hidupnya sempurna. Taeyong-lah yang menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Sepertinya… ia harus berterima kasih pada Ahn Jae Hyun karena memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama Jae Hyun. Membuatnya merasakan bagaimana lika-liku yang curam seperti _roller coaster_ berkecepatan super tinggi dalam menjajaki hubungannya dengan Taeyong selama 2 minggu ini. Benar-benar cepat, menegangkan, tapi juga mengasyikan, meski sempat diwarnai oleh tangisan.

Dari pacar sewaan, menjadi pacar sungguhan. Dan yang paling penting… tunangan sungguhan. Nantinya? Suami sungguhan dong.

"Taeyongiiiiiie, cepatlah dewasaaaa!"

"Apaan sih _hyung_! Dari tadi mengatakan hal yang sama terus! Kenapa aku harus cepat dewasa? Agar kita bisa minum bareng ya? Memangnya minum itu enak? Sepertinya… lebih enak minum cokelat panas deh, apalagi es krim."

Jaehyun jadi gemas sendiri!

Untungnya, Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Taeyong. Taeyong itu… sangat berharga baginya. Jauh lebih berharga dibanding mobil-mobil kesayangannya.

"Taeyongie, kita kabur saja yuk! Tidak usah ikut pesta dansa. Tuh, banyak yang sudah pulang. Sepertinya pestanya juga membosankan, dan makanannya tidak enak."

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, _hyung_ …." Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Sedetik kemudian, matanya berbinar terang, tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide cemerlang. "Aku ingin memakan masakan _Mom_ lagi! Sangat enak, _hyung_! Ayo kita ke rumah _hyung_!"

Jaehyun menghela napas. Tidak jadi deh menculik Taeyong-nya. Tadinya kan… ia hanya ingin kencan berdua saja dengan Taeyong. Tapi ya sudahlah, apa yang Taeyong inginkan… jauh lebih penting.

"Aku akan belajar memasak pada _Mom_! Agar nanti aku bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaan _hyung_ , sesuai resep _Mom_!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. Taeyong-nya memang seperti ini. Selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia hanya dengan pemikirannya yang _simple_ tapi penuh perhatian.

Semoga Jaehyun pun bisa terus membuat Taeyong bahagia.

"Taeyongie, terima kasih karena sudah menghampiriku di _starbucks_ waktu itu, dan menjadikanku pacar sewaanmu, lalu menerimaku menjadi pacar sungguhanmu, dan kemudian tunanganmu." Jaehyun tersenyum penuh sayang.

Taeyong nyengir. "Padahal waktu itu _hyung_ pakai kemeja biru, bukan putih. Kebetulan sekali nama _hyung_ Jaehyun. Tapi mungkin akunya saja yang waktu itu memang terlalu berharap kau-lah pacar sewaanku."

"Atau diam-diam berharap aku menjadi pacar sungguhanmu?" Goda Jaehyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hmm, mungkin. Atau mungkin, justru _hyung_ yang tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama?" Taeyong balas menggoda Jaehyun.

"Hmm, mungkin." Jaehyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos, meniru Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tertawa dan mencubit pipinya dengan keras, tapi Jaehyun langsung memerangkapnya dengan sebuah ciuman ganas.

Malam masih panjang. Dan rencana hanyalah tinggal rencana. Pada kenyataannya, mereka masih diam di mobil, di tempat parkir _gymnasium_ sekolah Taeyong, terus berciuman dan bercerita berbagai hal, sampai pesta dansa selesai.

.

 _The End_

 _._

Catatan :

8600 sekian kata! Panjang beneeeerrr sih nih chap terakhir! Wkwkwkwk klo udah keasyikan nulis emang gini, malah keterusan, nggak bisa stop, berjam-jam nulis ini, heboh sendiri kayak orang gila, menyendiri di kamar padahal keluarga lagi ngumpul, hahaha demi ya, biar ide yang udah ada di kepala nggak ilang!

Iya, ini udah tamat. Mungkin nggak sesuai harapan, tapi nggak apa-apalah, aku seneng kok nulis ini.

Rencananya (nggak janji tapi ya) nanti bakal nulis epilog ff ini, sekali tamat, tapi ratingnya menjurus ke M, makanya bakalan diposting di judul yang beda, bukan di sini. Bocorannya? Hmmm, ibunya Jaehyun maksa Taeyong (pas Taeyong udah naik kelas ke kelas 12) buat tinggal di rumah Jaehyun, dan pastinya doong Jaehyun harus berusaha keras biar nggak tergoda sama Taeyongie, hahaha yah pokoknya liat ajalah entar XD

Gak tau kapan tapinya ditulis & publishnya ;p

semoga nggak males buat nulisnya ;p ;p ;p

Yuhuuuu , akhirnya liburan panjang XD XD XD

Harapan tahun baru buat jaeyong, semoga jaeyong makin terkenal dan makin banyak momentnya di tiap acara, dan semoga bisa terus satu grup, NCT A, B, C, D, Z, DLL, TERSERAH! Yang penting jaeyong bareng2 terus!

Makasih yang udah baca, review / fav / follow. Aku sayang kalian!

Mwah! Mwah! 3

Jaeyong Princess a.k.a Valentina (Tina)


End file.
